Mind's Eye
by Jackpod
Summary: Kuroda wasn't special. He may have embraced death before, but still, he lived a life of a normal student. So why did he end up participating in the Holy Grail War? Whatever the reason - the result is he have to use his new abilities in order to survive.
1. Prologue

He couldn't believe it. It was Just to surreal. How did this develop from a short walk into a near-death situation?

There was no time to wonder over this, as his biggest problem right now wasn't the reason, but the effect. And the effect was…

Falling, from 100 meters above the ground. Nothing to give him a safe landing below him. But there he was, thinking back to what his life was just minutes ago. A tall man in red coat – it's all that's required to turn normal night into a nightmare. There was no escaping him, he was a being far surpassing himself after all. And so, Kuroda was closing to the point of no return, ground to be precise. But, if this was all that was meant to happen, then why he was still alive? Even if it's only a moment, shouldn't he use it in order to do his best in surviving? It was easy to tell, but a hopeless situation remains, nonetheless of one's attitude.

That's why, it was only meant to happen. People who are going to die, just die on the spot. There would be no place to gracefully fall like that from the height. Right now, he was leaving everything to his consciousness. There was nothing to fear about. In the end, when he snapped back to himself, he was already safely on the ground. There was no shock. Being shocked was just to normal to fit into situation like this. So he only looked around, and went back to his home.

If it was a dream, then he will act the way he would do in a dream – ignore any abnormalities. But if it was reality, then there was no reason to think it over anyway. As long as he was alive, that was all that counted.

But, there was one thing he couldn't get rid of. That was a feeling of being watched by a pair of eyes. Extraordinary eyes, similar to a hawk's, sending chills down his spine. Pair of eyes that felt as if they were seeing through you. "Honestly" – Kuroda thought. "Falling from a building is one thing, but those eyes are just way too creepy."


	2. Chapter 1

-A dream?

Kuroda asked himself. There was indeed some pain, but nothing to make him think that insane events from yesterday night were real. It simply had to be a dream. Or so he decided to think.

Well, anyway, if I'll wonder over some weird hallucination, I'll surely be late for school.

Kuroda was a 17 year old teenager, attending a high school in Fuyuki City. He didn't stand out all that much, but he still was well-built. Black, not so long hair. No special treats anyway.

As he entered his classroom, nothing looked out of ordinary. Just a regular day of school. Or was it just him, or there was more tension in the air? Nonetheless, he continued his studies. He didn't pay much attention to the class. It was unlike him, as he was usually a typical good student. But he just couldn't help it. It was weird. This whole place just didn't seem right.

Lunch break at last broke Kuroda's peacefulness. It seemed that yesterday evening, one side of a tall building got damaged. It wouldn't be anything that much surprising, if not for fact, that it was the exact same place Kuroda wandered off yesterday. Or so he supposed, as he still wasn't sure whenever to accept this event as reality, or only a dream. But this was too much for a coincidence. But…

Falling from 100 meters? Shouldn't he be dead right now in that case? It took him some time, but he slowly recollected pieces of yesterday's delusion. Today he was sitting alone, as hanging out with his friends like usual would only interrupt him. They didn't bother with it, as it happened sometimes. Kuroda just wanted to be alone at times. Slowly, he managed to remember most of the events.

~Recollection~

Yesterday, in the evening, he went out for shopping. This one thing was sure by now. But on the other hand, what happened once he was on his way to business district still remained a mystery. He was going by his school, when he heard noises. It was unusual, as there shouldn't be anyone there at that hour. But still, from the sounds, he figured out that someone's fighting. He didn't come anywhere nearby. He wasn't as curious as to come close just to take a look. That's why, he hoped to just retreat to safety. But even that wasn't possible. His fate was already set in stone it seemed.

"There are two witnesses, I'll go for the one near the school." – a voice resounded. It was illogical. The sounds of fighting stopped, so that means they have a common goal. He already knew that, but his mind was only yet to acknowledge it. He was second one of those goals. And a man in a red coat was going after him second later.

A desperate run. He didn't need to hear anything more. Just the shadow of death lurking from behind, accompanied with sharp killing intent sent him forward with unbelievable speed. He got cornered, so he was forced to enter a tall, desolated building. With each step he took, he felt the mysterious man closer to himself. And even though he knew that it will be all over once he reaches the top… He simply wanted to live for just a second longer, pushing him farther and farther into place of no return.

They were confronting each other. Well, it wasn't as much as confronting, as Kuroda was simply being overwhelmed by aura man in red coat gave out. Death was inevitable. He didn't even see him coming right up to him. Instinctively he leaped back. But difference between his and his enemy's capabilities was just too big. Two, consecutive slashes from both sides, that he barely managed to avoid. Now, Kuroda could only look at his enemy preparing for a finishing blow. He had a choice – take a step back, or stay in place and die. He choose the former.

As expected, what was under his feet was nothing but air. And as air can't be a foothold for him, he started to fall.

96 meters left

Kuroda was still confused, and only image of two sharp blades passing centimeters close to his face remained in his mind.

85 meters left

Why? How? When? No answer is given to Kuroda

62 meters left

Why am I still alive? How did I end up like this? When is this going to end? Yet again, only whistle of wind passing by him answers his confused mind.

38 meters left

Am I going to die? Just like this? Yet another suicide committed by a high school student? This sure won't seem all this abnormal. Maybe he will even get a header in the tomorrow's newspapers.

21 meters left

The confused mind calms down, the raging arms peacefully allow to be taken by the flow. As if a switch has been turned on, Kuroda's mind cools down.

20 meters left

None of this should be remembered by tomorrow, but there's no sense in hiding anything, if he's going to get killed if he remains the way he is.

18 meters left

As if led by a sudden gust of wind, Kuroda's left hand and right hand comes apart, marking a straight line in side of nearby building.

14 meters left

Right arm pulls the carved object down Kuroda's feet.

13 meters left

Left arm pushes the pillar down with a swift movement. It strikes into the ground, and causes the ground to shake.

11 meters left

Kuroda veils both of his hands in his uniform, and starts halting his fall by clinging onto the 11 meter pillar.

7 meters left

"The pain is insignificant. It won't slow me down. As long as I survive, it's a price I'll gladly pay."

5 meters left

It was too much to bear, and Kuroda jumped down and landed on the ground.

0 meters left

It was already safe, and there was no need to protect his body. The stranger in red coat won't pursue him farther, as the shock caused the neighborhood to wake up. Police will probably show up sooner or later. Hopefully, he won't remember anything the next day.

~End of Recollection~

"So. It was true, huh?" A simple dream turned into reality, and carved deeply into Kuroda's memories. His hands indeed hurt quite a bit since the morning, but it wasn't anything he paid attention to. To think that those barely hurt hands halted a fall from 100 meters just 13 hours ago.

He didn't question the power his arms possessed yesterday night. It should be in the past. Uncommon things attract other uncommon things. If he will proceed like this from now on, one day he will surely die, unable to withstand a fight against enemy far surpassing him.

But, just what the hell happened when he was about to smash into ground? It was the most blurred part of his memories, and it took most of his time to remember anything. Did he have split personalities? It wasn't likely. He never really experienced anything like that before. Maybe his body was protecting him from death in situation where it was inevitable?

But it was already too late for backing out from it. The cogwheels of fate started working, and it was only beginning of what Kuroda hoped to be the only singularity in his life. Just few days later, as he was trying not to stand out too much while taking classes, the air in the classroom got red and Kuroda started suffocating. Something was draining the life from the students. And the only way to survive was putting his newly acquired abilities to use.

AN: Well, this is my first fanfiction, so feel free to review and give some constructive criticism. Just like this chapter, most of the story will be action based.

PS: I am more focused on developing new characters within Fate/Stay Night universe, than writing stories about main characters themselves. I plan the whole story to be around 8 chapters long.


	3. Chapter 2

It felt as if he was drained from outside. He supported himself on the desk.

Pain. Even more pain. Can't… do… anything.

He shot a quick glance at nearby desks, all the students were already unconscious, and they looked even worse than him. He averted his gaze. He simply couldn't look at his friends tormented by pain.

Passing by students and the teacher, he left the classroom. Just the moment he closed the door behind him…

-TAKE COVER!

A voice resounded, and he crouched as he was told. All his senses were numbed, and his limbs were barely listening to him, so it was all the way more difficult. He heard a whistling sound above him. It reminded him of the encounter he had days before evening. "Why? I didn't want to meddle into this, so why?"

Yet again, there was no time for answering questions no one could answer. He jumped opposite to the direction the slash came from, and stole a quick glance at person who shouted at him. It was a orange headed boy. He seemed to be from the same year as he was. Yet again, Kuroda cursed himself for not being good at remembering names.

-Are you okay? – he asked.

– Yeah, somehow. – answered Kuroda. – I won't question what's going on, but you better give me a good explanation once it's all over. If I'll be alive by then that is.

Kuroda turned to his attacker. It was a beautiful, tall women with long pink hair. She was wearing a protector on her eyes. He wondered how could she fight while being blindfolded. "But this is no problem for them. If she's at least half as powerful as guy from that evening, I don't stand a chance. "

-You stay back, I'll handle her. – Exclaimed the boy with orange hair.

-Do you really think you stand up to this thing? Seems like you've never met one of those.

-Hah, you would be surprised how wrong you are.

Kuroda took a glance at a boy standing behind the woman. It was a student , holding a weird book. He was from this school. If he wasn't wrong, then he was the school girls' idol, but he never was interested in such a thing, and he took pride in it.

-Are we fighting against the guy behind this person? – Kuroda asked.

-Fighting? You sure accommodate well. Not only you've made it out of classroom, but you think about fighting.

-Aren't you the same?

-Well, I'm a special case I think…

-A special case or not, a human remains a human. You won't be able to even scratch this monster!

Kuroda exclaimed in an upraised tone. In contrast to being good at standing his own injuries, he didn't like looking at blood of others. It just made him sick.

Before he knew it, the tall woman was already coming after them. But her original target was clear from just first two hits.

"So she doesn't see me as a danger, huh?" Kuroda thought, a bit annoyed.

Hit after hit, he was forced to watch as his new companion was getting slashed up. But it wasn't ordinary. The parts of body that should fall apart, were brought together by swords growing out of the attacked boy. Finally, after saying something about "not being able to kill him with her weapons", the tall woman gave the boy a kick that sent him flying outside the window.

Kuroda was shocked, but still he didn't lose his cool, and parried the first hit that was directed at him. "Switching targets, huh?" The fight he just witnessed only proved it. He didn't stand a chance. But it would be so, if he would be fighting just a week ago.

-It can't be helped then.

Kuroda stood right in front of his enemy, with a guard full of opening. The woman took this as sign of losing his will to fight, and rushed at him with speed he couldn't possibly avoid. But only if the fight took place one week before, that is.

-Left Arm… Repel!

Kuroda shouted the name he gave his ability. It didn't really matter if he shouted it or not. But if he gave his power a form he was better at using, then the skill was more powerful. To make things simple, mind is better at handling things it doesn't understand if the body knows what to do. And Left Arm Repel was name of putting left arm in front of the body, and concentrating one's will on pushing the enemy backwards.

-!

The tall woman was shocked. After all, he wasn't a magus. He didn't even have any outstanding athletic abilities. So why did he possess such a power?

The air in front of Kuroda's palm distorted, and a wind, or rather not wind, but pure force itself, pushed back everything in it's wake. Kuroda's enemy included.

-Okay, here I go.

He needed to get the hang of using his abilities in order to perform action he was about to do.

-Right Arm… Pull!

The name was pretty easy to be read by enemies, but there was no helping it. A randomly picked pair of words may have been a better choice, but Kuroda simply wouldn't be able to use the proper ability with such a chaotic name.

-Ughh!

Woman was pulled into Kuroda's direction. This was dangerous. If he wanted to stay alive, he should stay back as much as possible, and repel any movement's from woman's side. But he couldn't afford it. His mind was tiring out with each second he used his abilities. So he needed to end this quickly, even if it means defeating far more powerful opponent.

-And now…

The woman was preparing for a killing blow, her dagger in hand.

-Repulse Slash!

He used pulling and repelling energy on the same spot. He was sure what the effect would be. After all, every each of those abilities was working the way it should work in Kuroda's opinion.

The biggest damage was inflicted to the area that was closest to the point of slash. A black line, striking fear into anyone who's seen it, made it's way right through the center of the corridor. But the effect was to be expected. The woman, who was very agile and experienced, avoided the slash in midair, by shooting a dagger to window and pulling herself on the chain attached.

"So all this work was for nothing, huh?" Kuroda expected this result. After all, this was first time he used his abilities when not being in an amok. But there was no time for excuses. It was time to put his ominous abilities and his martial arts into use all at once!

A dagger. Striking into Kuroda's skull, and piercing it's way to the other side. Fortunately, it was only image wrought by killing intent. It was up to him if he will let this image become reality. He realized that only defending and repelling his enemy's attack won't do any good. He wasn't used to this kind of fight, and was tired out just after few seconds. But if he was to choose if he should stay and fight his way out as much as possible, or simply turn his back and die trying to escape, he chose the former. He was this kind of person after all.

Slash on the right. Distorted wall of energy pushing it away from Kuroda. Sonic movement and his enemy is already on the ceiling, planning on killing her prey in one blow. A black line traced above Kuroda's head, marking itself on the spot where tall woman was just half a second ago.

-What are you doing, Rider? Finish this guy off already, for god's sake. – shouted boy taking cover far away.

-He seems to possess some strange powers, I can't take him lightly. – said "Rider".

-You better not, or you're gonna regret it! – shouted Kuroda, as if encouraging himself to push forward no matter what happens.

It was annoying. It was clear he will lose at this rate. But it was simply inevitable truth. He couldn't defeat her, and his only chance of survival was pushing her attacks away as long as possible. He even would be able to fend her off 10 seconds more, if it weren't for the air that sucked his life out. Apparently tired, Kuroda decided to make a run for his enemy's head. It wasn't clever, but it was the best he could come up with in given situation. Pull his enemy, Repel her dagger, Pull one of her limbs, Cut through it's center. He was nearly in amok. Such a simple motion. So little time. So much to be lost, his life included. But he didn't fail. He just didn't succeed.

Forced to retreat, he leaped backwards as far as he could, knowing enemy won't miss this chance and she will come after him. Just as he was preparing for a fatal blow… a blue shadow passed by him.

*Clank*!

Sword clashed into Rider's dagger. Kuroda was still in haze, after exhausting his mind so much. But next to him appeared a person he didn't manage to forget yet. The boy from before, cut up in many places.

-I won't ask how you've managed to survive for so long, but good job. – said the orange haired boy

-Hah, so I'm going to be useless from now on, huh?

-Just don't want you to overdo things.

-Look who's talking, rushing here after a fall from a building.

"But I guess I'm not that different in that matter." Kuroda thought, still remembering his little peaceful walk from before.

-Well, just leave it to us.

-You and yet ANOTHER ominous creature, huh? Just how many of those are going to make their appearance? Really…

-Well, she's saving your life, so be grateful.

-Yeah, yeah, finally met one of those that DOESN'T want to kill me. Talk about luck, huh?

The orange haired boy smirked.

-Well, no time for chit chat if you want to do anything. There's a girls' idol waiting for you just few meters ahead, isn't there? – said Kuroda, smirking back.

-Right, thanks for advice. – said boy, preparing to leave.

-One more thing. Actually… what's your name?

-Emiya Shirou, what about you?

-Kuroda Ichibake, I would be pleased to meet you, if not for these circumstances.

With those words, Kuroda let two people in front of him take care of the situation.

It was over in only 20 seconds. Long, very long 20 seconds, when he had to do his best not to die from suffocating. But just a moment before he was sure he will pass out… the air turned normal, and all irregularity vanished from the school.

Kuroda stood up, and slowly made it closer to the battlefield. Just in time to see Rider piercing her neck with her dagger, letting blood flow out.

-!

He didn't grasp the situation. "What's going on? I know she isn't a human, but this is just to surreal to be true!". Or maybe he passed the boundary between reality and fantasy a long time ago, he thought.

But there was no time to wonder over something so trivial. What was his real problem, was a huge amount of energy forming in front of him. He didn't need to be anyone special to feel it. No matter who you are, if enormous energy is being gathered in front of you, you will know it.

-I'm sorry, I can protect only one person. – said the knight in blue.

He had to manage on his own. Once he grasped the situation he was in, there was no time to escape. He could only stand in place and do his best in surviving.

-That's fine, I didn't do anything to earn protection from you anyway.

After saying that, Kuroda stood behind the knight's back as much as possible. Even if it will be mediocre, it can still change the tide of clash of powers, if the power will be at least slightly reduced by knight's protection.

A large pillar of light is released into the corridor. It felt as if something was galloping at huge speed. But the nature of attacks wasn't what counted. Kuroda's plan wouldn't take advantage of such knowledge anyway.

-Repulse Slash!

He did his best. He gathered the pieces of energy that were still sleeping within his mind, and pushed them out at once!

Pain. That was first thing, aside from blinding light that assaulted Kuroda. He was glad. If he was still capable of feeling pain, then he was alive. After all, pain is only a warning sent to body, alarming when you are being hurt or close to being dead. If he would be on the other side already, his body couldn't care less.

-Ughhh…

Kuroda fell to the ground with a loud *thump*. He, of course, didn't care about such a trivial thing. He was still alive…

-Ichibake-san!

The one who's run to him first was Emiya. That was understandable. There was no one else around, counting the knight in blue out.

-Are you all right?

-I surely am more okay than people in the classrooms. Call an ambulance, and it could turn out just right. – after saying that, he felt as if he could peacefully fall asleep. But there was one thing left to be said, a thing that bugged him more than the pain itself.

-Oh, and by the way, I don't enjoy being cried over by a guy… That's a shame there are no girls around to do that kind of thing…


	4. Chapter 3

Once he opened his eyes, Kazuma found himself lying on an unfamiliar bed.

*Staaare*

-Guh…

It wasn't good at all. Even if it was Tohsaka Rin looking at him, her glare just spoiled the fun.

-Hmmmmm…

-Well… What is it? You've been staring at me for quite a long time.

Kazuma gave in first, after just a couple of seconds.

-Haaah? This is the first thing you ask? Not something like: "where am I?",  
what have happened", or "is everyone alright"? You sure have some twisted mind.

Harsh.

-Not the typical perfect school idol yourself, aren't you?

Annoyed, Tohsaka turned to the orange haired boy from before.

-Shirou… Why did you bring him here in the first place?

-Well… I couldn't just leave him there like that, could I? He's seen everything.

-So why not finish him off on the spot?

-I guess I should, but I've been in a situation like this once before, and I was saved by someone.

…

That seemed to work. Tohsaka just shrugged her shoulder, and added.

-Whatever. But what are you gonna do with him now? He's a real bother. Once he leaves this place, he will be killed by a servant right away.

-Excuse me. – Kazuma interrupted. -I didn't care up until now, but I think now's the time. What's going on in this city lately?

-To make it simple, a Holy Grail War has started. It's supposed to be unseen by common people, but if it happens, the onlooker has to die. – Tohsaka explained.

-Understood. I assume you're a master as well, Tohsaka?

-Of course I am!

-Then it's pretty clear what I have to do in order to survive. I'll team up with you. Since you're two masters working together, I don't think there is a safer place in this town really.

-Don't go deciding things on your own! – Tohsaka seemed pretty angry for no reason.

But Shirou didn't seem against the idea, and said:

-Well, we should think about it. After all, he somehow managed to fend off a servant for whole half a minute. He is no ordinary person, and any ally is valuable.

-Eeeh?

Tohsaka froze.

-He? Fighting a servant? Are you completely sure of it?

-Well, I didn't see any details, but if he's still alive, it's the best proof.

-And exactly what he did? He can't even use magic. He isn't strong either. So why didn't he die?

-I think I've seen what kind of power he used. – Said a female knight in blue armor, who's been silent up until now. – He used some kind of vacuums to push or pull space in front of him.

-Is that true?

Tohsaka turned back to Kazuma.

-Oh, well. I guess it's something like that.

-Can you do it again?

Tohsaka's excitement was clearly visible.

-I think I can, simply give me enough space to do it.

Kazuma stood up from the bed and made his way outside, lead by Shirou.

-Here – Shirou said upon leaving the house.

-So, what do you want me to do?

-Well. – Tohsaka hesitated, and raised a leaf from the ground. – How about you try pushing it?

-No problem.

Once the leaf was drifting in midair, Kazuma forced his mind into higher gear.

-Left Arm Repel.

He said the name, and just as he intended, the leaf was carried by a strong current 8-10 meters backwards.

-This is weird. I feel no magic energy coming from you. Guess it's an ability you were born with.

Without waiting for next command, Kazuma focused on the leaf and said the ability's name:

-Right Arm Pull.

The leaf once again traveled a wide distance, halting right in front of Kazuma's palm.

-Is this everything? – Tohsaka asked.

-Well, there's still one more ability, and it can be used by combining the other two.

-Let me guess, it crushes the target, doesn't it?

Tohsaka seemed pretty sure of herself in that matter. Kazuma, without paying attention to her comment, once again said the skill's name:

-Repulse Slash.

A black line was created in the place both of Kazuma's arm met. A black stain, making it's way into the leaf, filled the air.

-!

The leaf was cut in half. Well, it isn't the proper way to describe it, as only two small pieces from both sides remained, the center part absorbed by the slash as it seemed.

-You… It's your origin, isn't it?

-Origin?

-Naturally, once two forces works in one target, it should be crushed. But your mind found a black slash as most fitting result, and created it.

"I think I know where it's going", Kazuma thought.

-So it can mean only one thing. Your origin is slash.

-So now that we know the technical side of my abilities, could you make use of it and improve them?

Kazuma didn't really care about understanding what was his power. As long as it worked the way he wanted, there was no need to interfere.

But Tohsaka had different opinion.

-Knowing the source and the way any kind of magic works is the key point to improving it. Even if you're not a mage, not at least accepting it is retarded.

…

-Well, originally, we only trained Shirou, but now that we got to take care of you as well, it's going to get busy.

-Rest assured, I have no intention of taking lessons about magic from you. In the first place, my powers don't origin from any kind of magic you know, so your help would be useless, wouldn't it?

After that remark, Tohsaka was slowly getting annoyed.

-So what? You're never gonna know if you won't try.

Kazuma slowly was getting more confident about a thought that started to rise in his mind, so he said it out loud:

-Tohsaka, don't tell me… You're the one who cares about teaching me in the first place?

-You little…

Kazuma was playing with fire here, but he still couldn't care less. It was fun to tease his school's idol, even if not without consequences.

-Fine, I'll say it. I can't believe that a power without use of magic could exist, that's why I'll keep on working with you until I'll discover what's the secret behind your abilities.

-Guh…

That's not the way Kazuma wanted it to end. She just shouted out what she thought, and as such, he couldn't deny her proposal.

-If you put it that way… I'm fine with that. I hope some theoretical stuff isn't the only thing you can teach me.  
-Hahahah, of course not.

At this point, Tohsaka's smile became wicked. Kazuma could do nothing but be afraid.

-Saber?

She asked the knight in blue.

-Yes?

- Make sure you won't take it easy with him.

-Understood.

-Guh…

Kazuma should have predicted that there was no other way it could have ended. But still, he should at least make it out alive, shouldn't he?

-Of course, you should start right away. I won't waste your time on some boring lectures, okay?

Only now has Kazuma realized how big of a mistake making Tohsaka angry was.

-If you're mad, at least don't use other people for relieving your stress…

It was Kazuma's last remark while he was headed for the dojo in despair.

-Oh? What you're about to experience is only a small glimpse of what I'm going to do with you once it'll be my turn.

"Don't go declaring it out loud like that…"

Even thought it was already too late, Kazuma reached a conclusion, that he would like fighting all those servants a lot more than having to live with Tohsaka Rin under the same roof.


	5. Chapter 4

-Aren't you lucky, Shirou? Finally you got yourself a partner as weak as yourself.

Saber seemed to have taken on a role of instructor for now.

-Should I start already?

Kuroda wasn't a fight freak, but he was actually quite eager to start practicing already.

-Anytime you're ready.

Saber thrown a wooden sword at both Shirou and Kuroda.

-First of all, do you have any experience at sword fighting, Kuroda?

-Well, I've been training it a bit a long time ago, but the way I am now, I will need to start from the basics.

-That's acceptable. You should be able to catch up to Shirou after a day or two.

-Ready? – Shirou seemed heated up for the fight as well. He couldn't wait to finally face an enemy that's not ten times stronger than him.

Kuroda didn't need to give any more words. He rushed at Shirou, aiming for his vital spots. His attacks were quickly parried.

-!

But It didn't stop his assault. If he were to win this one, he needed to relentlessly keep on wearing his enemy out. He didn't have any battle experience, so he had to make up for it with pure speed and power!

Shirou was getting pushed back. He was already used to fighting Saber, so it wasn't so hard to withstand a hurricane of attacks. His enemy was a human, so he needed to find an opening and strike it when the enemy expects it the least!

-!

Kuroda was putting his all into the battle. Parry, and slash back with more power. This was just exciting. The slashes turned him on more and more, adding even more ferocity to his attacks.

The speed his enemy rushed at him was starting to be a problem for Shirou to keep up. This was weird, wasn't he supposed to be a novice? But a long awaited opportunity to strike has shown itself.

-!

An arc, covering a wide range from left side of Shirou's body to area of his neck. It was powerful, but it was the power that was the problem. But Kuroda saw it coming. He didn't know how much unconsciously, and how much with his own abilities, but he managed to see through the outcome of the attack. And he exactly knew what was going to happen next, so the counter attack was obvious as well.

A swift strike, reaching for the enemy's vital spot. It was simple, yet deadly. If he won't be able to end it with this attack, the whole duel will be lost for Shirou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

A fast movement, covering a wide angle on the floor. It didn't do anything extraordinary, simply positioning Kuroda just beside Shirou's sword. Now all that was left was to end this!

…And his enemy just fallen for it. An attack he's seen coming, so an attack he was able to dodge as well. Jumping an inch from the point the sword was sliding into, Shirou was already performing a counter attack!

A critical hit. All Kuroda could do was jumping back from his enemy, and trying to gain some distance.

"This is weird". Shirou was already on his knees. It wasn't expected, so it was obviously even more damaging. The attack he's supposedly avoided, has hit him not only once, but actually twice. First it brushed by his side, and just a moment later, propelled by the attacker's speed, stroke in his chest.

Both of them were breathing heavily.

-A draw I guess. – knight in blue exclaimed.

Saber didn't seem impressed even one bit. But was it Kuroda's imagination, or he's just felt a tiny killing intent from Saber?

-Even then, it's actually quite weird you were able to keep up with Shirou. It was your first time in a while using a sword too.

-Well, it's pretty weird. I was quite fascinated with kendo while I was small, but it's the first time I've felt so excited while fighting.

-I think it is for Rin to think over those things. For now, I want to spar with you, since you've made Shirou unable to battle for a while.

-Isn't it the same for me?

-Even though it was a draw, Shirou still took more severe damage. If it would be a real fight, you probably would be able to finish him off.

…

Saber prepared for battle, holding a wooden sword.

-Come at me. – she exclaimed.

-Are you kidding? I won't be able to keep up with you, even if all I do is defending.

-So you've realized, huh? You sure get things faster than Shirou.

-Don't talk about me behind my back… - Shirou joined the conversation.

-You can hear us perfectly, so I guess it's fine. – Kuroda didn't have time to joke around, so ehe raised his sword up and took on a defensive pose.

Without another word, Saber rushed at him.

For Kuroda, the positions were reversed now. He was being overthrown by his enemy's ferocity. Four slashes in two seconds. And he could still feel her holding back a bit.

"But still… Isn't she actually trying to take back on me for hurting Shirou? He's her Master after all, so perhaps she sees me even more as an enemy now…" Thinking about such things, Kuroda was fending off an attack after another.

There was no thrill like the time before. It was a simple struggle for survival.

Finally, due to a powerful blow, he was thrown back. The enemy didn't waste her time, and immediately rushed at him to perform a finishing blow. Quickly shooting his leg backward, Kuroda propelled himself towards his enemy. All that was left to do was to repeat the attack from a while before. It was a slash, so it should be alright. He was good at slashing after all.

*Thunk*

A sword escaped from Kuroda's hand, and all he could do was look at his body, as it was being pushed into air with the attack's impact alone.

As he was landing, there was no doubt left. She was mad at him for hurting Shirou. Just as Kuroda was to feel pain all over his body when his joints smashed on the ground, he cursed his bad luck.


	6. Chapter 5

…

Feeling pain All over his body, Kuroda was making his way into Rin's room. It was time for her lesson.

-Let's get over this already…

-There's no need to rush things, is there?

He was welcomed with Rin's smile. She wasn't even trying to make it look honest.

-So, what should I do? After Saber's training, I'm pretty sure you won't be able to surprise me with anything.

-That's good to hear. At least Saber didn't go easy on you.

-You don't have to worry about that.

Shirou was in the room as well. They were to take a lesson together.

-Ekhm. Let's start with basics. To know what you're capable of, you have to know what your origin is. Origin is the primal force that gave your existence a beginning. Even thought there are no two people with same origin, it can repeat itself in other body after the first one's death. Now that theory is over, let's clear everything up. Kuroda, your origin is Slash, and your origin, Shirou, is Sword. Mine is Five Elements.

-Okayyy… So what? Will that knowledge change ANYTHING? – Kuroda was getting bored. He had enough theory in his school, while listening to classes.

-Hahah, you sure are an idiot. That's such a shame those interesting abilities were given to a bum like you.

-Well, I don't really question your personality, only your methods, so don't be mad at me for this…

Kuroda has already given up. He was simply digging his grave by complaining more.

-If that's all you had to say, I'll continue. Knowing how your abilities work, you will be able to modify or strengthen them. You will also know when to use one and when to use another. It took quite a feat, but I think I understand how your abilities work. Unless it's sorcery, and it SURELY isn't, it's a simple manipulation. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with absorbing and giving away electrons to your surroundings.

-Eh? Something as boring as that?

-Well, even if all you wanted to achieve was pushing away something, your mind unconsciously given it a form that's acceptable by nature. That's why you can't push away only one thing at a time. Basically, when you use Left Arm Repel, it accumulates the electrons from surroundings into a path in front of your palm. Then a large amount of electrons are created in front of your palm, resulting in a powerful pushing force between your palm and the surroundings. If a normal mage would be to try achieving that, it would cost him way too much energy compared to the result. But you seem to be special. For example, your mind unconsciously keep the electrons in front of your palm from pushing you back.

-Sooo… Can we get to the "modify and strengthen" part? – Kuroda was quite bored again.

-Be patient. Another thing that's interesting is the fight between you and Shirou. You had an upper hand back then. Do you know why?

-Because I'm better?

-Not in your life. It was because your origin is slash. For you, it doesn't matter if you use a kitchen knife, a wooden sword, a legendary weapon, or even a piece of metal. As long as it's capable of cutting, it's compatible with you. But it's different for Shirou. His abilities allow him to strengthen and project weapons at will. Since he was limited to fighting without using any of those, the result was being pushed back.

-So in real fight, I would defeat Kuroda? – Shirou has joined the conversation.

-It pains me to admit it, but you shouldn't take it for granted. In real fight, you should have pretty similar chances. It all depends on your experience and abilities in the end.

-I have a question. If my origin is slash, then why the first ability I used were pulling and pushing ones?

-And when did you use them for the first time?

-When your servant almost killed me, by pushing me off a building…

-Then it's easy. You wished to have an ability that could allow you to survive, and first thing that got on your mind were pulling and pushing. But it didn't work the way you wanted, manipulating only your surroundings, and not your body itself. On a side note, combination of pulling and pushing in your case in a slash, reflecting your origin.

-And thanks to knowing that, we can modify and strengthen my abilities, right? – Kuroda was eager to get to that part.

-Well… I have no idea how to do it. – Rin exclaimed.

-Huh?

-You need to come up with a way yourself. It is your mind that's creating the abilities in the first place, so I can't help you. If you would be a mage it would be different.

"Sucks to be me, huh?". Kuroda made his way outside, letting Tohsaka carry on her lesson alone with Shirou, who would actually benefit from it.

-Couldn't she had said that the moment I've entered her room? She would save me a lot of time. Perhaps she simply wanted to show off…

Thinking those thoughts, Kuroda headed towards the outside.

There he met a man in red clothes he knew from somewhere.

Of course he knew him. He would be hard to forget.

-So we meet again, huh? Good thing this time I don't have to chase you around.

-You sure don't feel even one bit guilty for almost killing me, huh?

-Why should I? Even if you would die like you were supposed to, there still would be nothing to be depressed about. You were a onlooker to be executed. This is the Holy Grail War's law. – Archer. That was the man's name, and from now on, he was Kuroda's ally. Whenever he wanted it or not.

-Do you have any reason to bother me?

-So I am bothering you? Perhaps you hold a grudge against me?

-A grudge? Nothing like that. Simply you're the first person to ever try killing me. Guess you should feel somewhat special.

-You sure accept things easily. Makes one wonder if you really are only a normal student.

-Those things aside, do you have anything to tell me?

-Nope. I simply thought I would instruct you a bit. If you are to be our ally from now on, you must be at least a bit useful.

-And you want to help me achieve that?

-Yes, by guiding you on things Rin couldn't cover with her talk.

-What kind of things?

-Giving shape to your mind. Rin is a regular mage, so I don't think she can help you, no matter how hard she tries. But I'm a different case. I specialize in summoning a shape from my mind, so I think I could help you – a person who uses abilities solely based on his own imagination.

-Start already, I want to see some effects at last.

-To begin with, your pulling and pushing abilities are wasteful. Your origin is slash, and you specialize in pulling and pushing objects. There's no way you would be able to bring forth your full potential.

-Then what should I do?

-There should be nothing you would need to do. Your mind should automatically create an ability that works with you the best. But in the conditions you've awoken your skills, you were thinking about survival, and not attacking.

-So you're saying, that I should modify my abilities, so I will be able to use them offensively?

-Exactly. You should cope with them better as well, and eventually you could develop new versions, with more power.

-Well, thank you. I'll make sure those advices won't go to waste.

-Don't mind it. I surely wouldn't do anything if it weren't for Rin. She's the one you should thank.

-Hah, I don't think I would get along well with her anyway. We're just two opposites. I think at least YOU should know what I'm talking about, Archer.

-Guess you're right.

Leaving Kuroda alone, Archer disappeared.

Modify and improve. Give it a form I would be best at handling. Roger that.


	7. Chapter 6

…

„Why do I have to do this again?". Kuroda simply couldn't accept the fact that he had to go out and walk around the town, looking for Saber and Shirou.

"If they leave, at least they should make sure I won't have to look for them…". He kicked an empty can lying on the ground in frustration.

Then he saw Saber, running up the building, fighting against Rider.

He knew that he wouldn't be of any help, but he still started to run towards the building, following Shirou who has already disappeared inside.

But his road was cut off by a woman, around his age, with long hair.

-And who are you? Blocking my way like that. It's dangerous outside at the moment, so unless you are a Servant, you should go back to your home.

-I certainly am not a Servant, but you were close back there.

Kuroda froze in place. A Master. This way of talking, and understanding what term "Servant" meant. There was no doubt.

-Another Master? Guess I don't have a choice.

Masters may indeed be magi, but they still are human. They are someone who Kuroda should be able to take on without a second's delay.

-Gah~~

An impact pushed Kuroda backwards.

In hands of the magi, was an orb of light. It wasn't anything harmful, nor was it the thing that caused impact. But from inside the orb, mysterious shapes of light were emerging.

-That's troublesome.

He didn't want to show his new abilities yet. He would do so only if it would be necessary.

That's why he rushed at his enemy. The shapes were flying at him. At closer look, they were animals, in small forms, radiating light, and trying to smash at him. Tiger, small enough to fit into his palm, were one of those.

-Surely troublesome…

But he won't be defeated so easily. Seems like this mage isn't powerful after all. If she were, he would be already dead for sure.

That's why a burst of speed was enough to close the distance between them. Pushing the light animals away with his left hand, Kuroda pulled his enemy closer to him using his right hand.

"That will be annoying". He didn't enjoy attacking girls at all. Especially if they were good looking girls. But he won't risk his survival because of such a trivial matter.

-Haaaa~~~~~

He raised a fist. He should at least knock her out, in order to deal only as much damage as needed.

But his punch was counterattacked while still in midair. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but still enough to make him surprised.

"She's a magi who actually isn't useless in close combat, huh?"

But running away was useless. Such a small distance wasn't enough to run away from his right arm's range.

-Right Arm Pull!

He shouted the ability's name, alerting the enemy, but giving his skill a power boost as well.

As expected, the girl had nothing to counter the attack.

But nothing was needed, since a dagger came flying from above, positioning itself in place Kuroda's head should be just a second ago.

-A Servant? Things sure got complicated.

But what happened next wasn't anything he could have expected. Not even a burst of light exploding from the roof, probably an effect of Saber fighting against Rider, changed the fact, that Kuroda was at utmost shock. It couldn't be him. Not him. As those thought crossed Kuroda's mind, the Servant smiled, and jumped down from the 4rd floor, running at speechless Kuroda, with another pair of dagger in hands.

AN: From now on, the story changes the main hero for a while. I'll try finishing writing this story today, may it be even at midnight. It may take some time, since I'm not too sure about the plot from now on, but I should manage.

PS: More reviews please! Even if they won't be positive, they should help me improve my writing style.


	8. Chapter 7

Namite was a normal girl, not really standing out in her school. The reason she didn't want to associate with other too much, was because she was once before a magi. Even though she didn't practice using magic anymore, and she didn't remember any spells, she still didn't want to endanger anyone because of her extraordinary past. Her parents died when she was young, and she didn't really know whenever it was really a regular car accident, or other magi have taken them down.

But she now lived a life of a normal student, attending a normal high school.

And yet, everything broke. A thin layer that protecting her from the unnatural world has broke, and she was about to become only next nameless victim of a ritual called Holy Grail War.

Was she special because of her magic circuit active, or simply any onlooker would meet such a fate? Perhaps her destiny could not be avoided, and she would die, not being able to even scratch her enemy, the big giant waving a huge sword around.

If a miracle was to happen, it should happen right now, when she was about to get killed.

But Namite didn't really believe in miracles. If she won't fight with her own power, nothing is going to happen the way she want to. That's why she was already dead. When one's will to fight disappears, it's as if the human was already dead.

The huge sword came rushing down, and without fail, it cut through her, killing her on the spot.

A tiny flash of courage. Mustered up without help of hope, will to live, nor by the mind itself. Why should she die like that? It was simply uncool. Unable to even disturb her opponent, it was plainly uncool. So even if she will die right here, she will at least do something.

And nothing needed to be done.

Because…

…a miracle happened. She could not accept it. So it was only a natural way things should go. The little, pathetic hope for a comeback resulted in a burst of light. And from within it… a person appeared.

He grabbed her, and in an instant jumped away, getting both of them away from the spot unscratched.

-Wha-

-Are you my Master?

He didn't stop running. In fact, he was doing his best at avoid the Giant, who broke into a mad run towards both of them. And here he was, asking such a ridiculous question. But it still felt that she shouldn't leave it unanswered.

-I think so… I summoned you after all. Or so I think.

-Guess so.

Now that she didn't have to bother herself with anything, she took a look at him. He was quite handsome, but nothing out of ordinary.

But then she saw his clothes. An uniform? Not only that. The same one as the one she had on herself.

-Who are you? Wearing such uniform.

-You should ask those questions once you aren't about to be killed. To summarize your position, you've just become a participant of a ritual called Holy Grail War. A unlucky participant, I should add. You got yourself a Servant that's most likely weakest on this planet. And my class is Assasin, adding up to that.

-What do you imply?

-Compared to the thing chasing us, I would be killed in no time. I have just about the amount of skill any regular student could achieve. And it's only a bit increased by the fact that I'm a Heroic Spirit.

-And you have no weapon?

-Not exactly. All Heroic Spirits have a Noble Phantasm, a weapon that activates itself upon voicing it's real name. But in my case, it's just a metal bar I can transform into a weapon. It's a pathetic excuse for a Noble Phantasm, that any human could achieve by studying magic.

-So how are we supposed to survive this?

Her Servant was still in a rush, desperately trying not to get hit by the Giant, which was closing the distance with each second.

-That is what I'm trying to figure out.

Jumping over fences, running on roofs of buildings. Despite what he said, Assassin was still outclassing the Giant in terms of agility. But their enemy was making up for it with brute force.

-If nothing happens, we're going to die.

-Yeah…

Namite was depressed. Just when she thought she got lucky, she was about to get killed anyway, unless another miracle happens.

And a miracle… yet again…

-Huh?

They've almost bumped into a group of three people, one wearing a yellow coat.

-Servant... huh?

A girl with long black hair spoke.

-I propose a temporary truce. I'm about to get slaughtered by a Giant chasing after me. If he does so, he's gonna take care of you as well. If we will fight against him together, we should be able to actually make it out alive.

-What are you talking abo…

The girl's speech was cut off by the Giant's appearance. Close to him was standing a girl they didn't see before.

-Good evening. My name is Ilya. Ilya von Einzbern .– she said.

"However polite she may be, she is still scary". Namite started to feel unpleasant.

-To find yet another two Masters in one evening. I sure am lucky. - Ilya giggled.

At that instant…

-Kill them, Berserker.

The monster rushed at them.

Assassin put Namite down, and said to Saber:

-Guess you won't believe me, but I'm not stupid enough to try attacking you while we fight him, so give all your attention to fending him off.

-And what Servant would believe that?

-Could have guessed you wouldn't be the one to do so.

Assassin wasn't the type to fight in close combat with such a monster, that's why, cowardly or not, he let Saber take the initiative.

-Help her! – Namite shouted.

-Whatever. – if it was his master telling him to do this, then there was no refusing.

-Shape: Bow.

Assassin's Noble Phantasm was unleashed. It didn't have much power, but still it could at least be enough to distract Berserker and give Saber an opening to attack.

But there was no such opening.

Assassin, with his bow ready, continued to watch over the fight. Attack after attack, Saber was being pushed away. And at last, the unavoidable blow came down with hurricane force.

It may not be enough, but it still had to suffice.

Assassin raised up his bow, and shot an arrow at Berserker's blind spot. The assault didn't stop, but he didn't count that it would do any damage to his enemy's insanely hard skin. It was merely supposed to slow the monster down, so he won't finish Saber off.

That's why…

-Shape: Daggers.

He called the elements of metal bar back to his hand, and transformed it into 3 small daggers.

They were the reason he could cope with the Assassin class, that's why they should me most powerful weapon usable right now.

He shot one of them at Berserker's arm, right into place where it should be able to halt it's movement. When it stroke the target, Assassin advanced to Berserker's body. It may be dangerous, but if there was such a chance in front of him, he shouldn't let it go to waste.

-Haaaaa! – he plunged the two daggers into Berserker's chest and neck. Propelled by his magical energy, they've managed to break through his skin, damaging the insides.

-ϸϸϸϸϸϸϸϸϸϸϸϸϸ! – Berserker raged, attacking Assassin with thunderous impact. But the attacker still managed to make it out unscratched.

-What the hell is he! It almost feels as If I did no damage at all… - Assassin complained.

Even Tohsaka's magic, shot a moment later, didn't affect the Giant.

-Shape: Sword.

The 3 daggers returned to Assassin's hand, and formed into shape of a sword.

-It may be mediocre, but I'll try supporting you. – he said to Saber.

-I don't mind. Another Servant dying is better for me.

-If I would follow such a logic, you would be dead right now I think…

-Guess you're right, sorry.

Even when they fought together, Berserker's attacks were simply too much to handle.

Slash after slash, he managed to yet again put Saber into situation where she could no longer block his attacks.

Even Assassin's intervention no longer brought any effect, as he was thrown aside.

And Berserker's sword came swinging down.

Saber was badly hurt, but she still stood up, not wanting to let Shirou get killed by the Giant.

But what happened was something even Assassin didn't see coming.

Shirou ran to Saber, and it seemed like he wanted to act as her shield.

"—That idiot-!"

-Assassin, help him! – Shirou was someone who Namite knew, and even attended the same class with him. She didn't want to see how he was getting killed.

Without another comment, Assassin propelled himself right in front of Saber and Shirou.

He stood in a defensive pose, and took on the insanely powerful blow all by himself. His sword broke, and most of the impact was transferred into his arms, which he shot up to protect his head.

Even without being a Servant, he could stand insane amounts of damage when he was still a human. But even now… Such a force… sliced halfway through them, almost braking the arms in two.

And just a second later he was sent flying to the side with Berserker's fist.

-Guh-

He collided with nearby fence, and regained his sight just in time to see Berserker slicing Shirou's stomach.

A gasp could be heard not only from Saber and Tohsaka, but from Ilya as well.

-Why…

Then she showed her discontent.

-It's boring. Berserker, we are going back.

Just as she was about to leave, she announced.

-Rin, I'll kill you the next time we meet. The same about you, weird girl.

Leaving that remark behind, she disappeared into the night.

While Assassin was slowly going back on his feet, Namite joined Tohsaka and Saber, watching over Shirou.

-Geez, not you too? – Assassin voiced his discontent towards Namite. – At least YOU should be concerned about me.

-You aren't a human anyway, looking at the way you recovered yourself after such an impact.

-But you still pretty much hurt my feelings with this… And not like he's going to die. No matter how ridiculous it may seem, he's almost recovered.

-Wha…

Indeed, Shirou's stomach was already pretty much the way it should be.

-Now, that we made it out alive somehow… Could I assume that we will keep our temporary truce until we defeat Berserker? We shouldn't waste our energy on each other while a monster like this is lurking around.

-You seem way to friendly for a Servant. Assassin up to that. – Tohsaka Rin exclaimed.

-Well, guess that even death won't heal some fools. I may not be a hero, nor a chivalric knight, but I still can do my math. Fighting you will be pointless if I would get killed by Berserker later on.

-You are right on that matter. Shall we part our ways here?

-I would offer walking you back, but I guess that knowing your base would place you in a inconvenient position. Even if I could always tail you. I'm an Assassin after all.

Probably considering any comments futile, Tohsaka headed in her direction, with Shirou on her back.

-Now, everything aside. Good evening, my name is Taiki Kobayashi. I'm Servant Assassin and your only way to survive from now on. Even though there's only one chance to make first good impression which I probably ruined with my cowardly escape, glad to meet you, Master.

-I'm Namite Ishikawa, and instead of worrying over good first impressions, I should be thankful to you for saving my life.

Two people, a long haired teenager girl in an uniform, and next to her, a handsome teenager in the same uniform, both taking a walk through the streets at night. Both laughing, and enjoying each other's company. Leaving everything aside… One could almost think it's a date.


	9. Chapter 8

-So this is your home?

Upon entering to a small flat, Taiki was feeling pretty comfortable.

-I don't really mind it. This one reminds me of the one I've lived in when I was alive.

-So now, that we made it out of that mess, I want to hear from you how come you wear my school's uniform. – Namite was pretty eager to know.

-I think it can wait until later. If I'm not wrong, you have classes tomorrow. You should get at least a bit sleep.

-Well, okay.

Assassin rested himself on the floor. It may seem weird, but even as a human he enjoyed sleeping like this once in a while. You could call this one "refreshing" in a way.

The next day…

-Can you tell me already?

-Uh… How about after school? If you will lose your time listening to me, you will be late.

While getting ready to leave, Namite thought of something.

-Are you coming to school with me?

-It would be pretty dangerous for you to come there alone, since there could be some other Masters waiting there. I think you should change me into spirit form, so I will be able to guard you while being invisible.

-Turn into spirit form?

-… - Taiki was shocked – Don't tell me… You actually can't control your magic circuit?

-I was a magi once before, but I can't do any magic the way I am now.

-…

-So what we're going to do?

-I think I'll have to accompany you in my real form. You will have to say that I'm transfer student though.

-That shouldn't be a problem.

While walking towards the school…

-Hmmm… Since you were a student at that school before, won't someone recognize you?

-I was in second year back then, and from what I've realized, two years have passed. I don't think there will be any students that would remember me anymore.

-What about teachers?

-Well, I think that they are completely sure that I'm dead, so they will go around thinking: "He reminds me of someone from a long time ago", or something.

-You sure are optimistic.

Once they arrived at the school gates.

-I see you've brought your companion along. Don't tell me you don't know how to change him into spirit form.

Tohsaka was standing, probably waiting for someone.

Assassin didn't waste his time on answering meaningless question, and changed the subject, saving his companion needless embarrassment.

-Namite, you and Shirou. Those are Masters at this school I know so far. Do you have information about any other ones?

-Even If I would, I wouldn't tell you. It isn't something concerning Berserker, so it isn't something you need to know.

-Not too friendly, huh?

Taiki gave up, and followed Namite to the building, leaving Tohsaka behind.

-Wait here a second.

Namite instructed Taiki to wait for here in front of the principal's office.

Once she came out…

-You are now officially the student of this school.

-…Huh?

Taiki was pretty shocked. It wasn't something he expected to happen.

- What do you mean?

-I've acquired permission for you to be assigned to my class. It was pretty simple, since you weren't signed out of this school yet. I simply said that you woke up from coma you were in after the accident.

-Even then… wasn't it too much free-of-formalities?

-Well, I have a bit of influence on the principal. You don't need to know the details.

-Not like I want to.

Once the class started…

-From today on, we will have a new student in this class. He was attending this school once before, but due to accident, fell into coma. He regained consciousness lately, so make sure to greet him properly.

-Hello, my name is Taiki Kobayashi, nice to meet you.

Assassin was shown his desk, one the other side of class compared to Namite's desk unfortunately.

-Well, let's start classes then.

In middle of the lesson, Taiki shot a glance behind him. It was Shirou's desk. He seemed to have problem with solving a math exercise.

-Need some help?

-Haaa? You're a Servant, not some teacher.

-But in terms of knowledge, I'm on the same level as you. Or maybe even higher, as I'm a obedient student, and I did my homework diligently. – Assassin grinned. He was enjoying teasing Shirou.

-Well, just a bit of help won't hurt I guess. – Shirou let Taiki to instruct him on things only normal students would be bothered with…

"He sure is a weird Servant." He thought.

The chime rang, so he was surrounded by a crowd of boys and girls from his class, wanting to get to know him better.

-Are you interested in sports?

-What kind of music do you listen to?

-What's your favorite subject?

Assaulted by those questions, Taiki had no choice but to back off.

-Well… I'm good at sports, but nothing special. I don't have any particular kind of music I like. I don't really like any subject, since it makes no difference in memorizing in the end for me…

The questions were asked all time long until the break was over.

When the lunch break started, the crowd was mostly asking Assassin to eat his lunch with them.

-Ah, well… I didn't bring my boxed lunch today, so I think I'll need to eat at the cafeteria.

-It doesn't matter, you can share ours!

Or…

-It's okay, I felt like eating at the cafeteria today anyway!

"When I was a student before, I didn't have such problems… Does being a Servant catch attention, or it's gonna calm down after day or two?"

But Taiki saw Namite leaving the classroom already, so he had to turn down the offers.

-Ahh… I think I need to go!

The crowd didn't listen though, so he simply slipped through them. It was something he could achieve even when he was a human, so it shouldn't' catch a lot of attention.

-Namite! Wait!

Taiki ran up to her.

-Don't go leaving alone like that. It kills the very purpose of me being here.

-Well, you seemed like having fun, so I didn't want to disturb you…

-Haaa? Do I seem like the type who likes being in center of attention?

-Maybe you don't, but you still were quite busy back there.

-Don't say it like that…

Assassin didn't get why he got an impression that Namite was sulking. Did he do something wrong?

While having such meaningless chat, they headed towards cafeteria.

And there…

-Aren't you being a bit too carefree?

Was standing Tohsaka, obviously irritated.

-What do you mean? – Namite asked.

-What do I mean? Making your… ekhm… (saying Servant out loud in public was quite weird)… well, making HIM an official student of this school… Don't you think you're taking it too far?

-It wasn't exactly my idea, but what's wrong with that? – Taiki asked.

-What's wrong? You can't go around making… people… like him… a part of society.

-It doesn't matter as long as he doesn't do anything out of ordinary – Namite pointed out.

-Oh, well… I simply don't care anymore! But on a side note, I guess you were surrounded by a crowd of students, weren't you?

-Guh…

-I think it's normal. He's a new transfer student after all. – Namite pointed out yet again.

-Well, I won't comment about this further, since it's not my problem, but you still should be more careful from now on.

She left without another word.

-Now, about the lunch-

When they've seated themselves in a quiet corner of the cafeteria…

-Come to think of it… You sure don't act the way other Servants do.

-Well, I never was such a big hero to begin with, and from that actually comes my wish.

-Wish?

-Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. The reward for winning the Holy Grail War is the Holy Grail itself. It's capable of granting one wish of both the Master and the Servant.

-A wish? Any wish?

-Yes. Before I tell you what my one is, I need to tell you more about Heroic Spirits.

Taiki finished eating his bread, but didn't move from the place nonetheless. He knew from experience that there was no better place for secret talk than cafeteria busy during the lunch break. Whenever he wanted or not, they had difficulty hearing even each other in this loudness.

-Heroic Spirit are Heroes from the past. But in order for a human to become a hero, one needs to accomplish great feats, outside reach of mere humans, or form a contract with the world itself. The world grants one wish, but in return, after death the hero is transferred to the Seat of Heroic Spirits, saving the world when needed. The hero's power depends not only on the power it possessed during one's life, but also on how famous it is. All Heroic Spirits have a Noble Phantasm, a weapon that was well known during their life.

-I understand. But with all this said, what is your wish then?

Namite has already ate her lunch.

-Well, I guess there will be still time for this. What's more important is: what's YOUR wish, Master?

-My… wish?

-Any could be granted. You sure have at least one desire you wouldn't be able to grant otherwise.

-You are right…

-Of course.

Assassin couldn't think of any human who would abandon a chance to have any wish granted. But…

-…And wrong at the same time.

-…Eh?

-I have many wishes I would like to have granted. But it's a lie that I would actually use anything like Holy Grail to achieve them.

-Why!

-Because for me, not the result matters, but the path leading to it. If I want to achieve something, I often gain much more just by pursuing that desire. I have no wish that I would want to have granted by something like some Holy Grail.

-…

Assassin didn't know what to say.

-…Hmph. Fine. I acknowledge you as yet another extraordinary person. That's a nice surprise.

He smiled.

The second chime resounded, forcing them to come back to the classroom.

After the classes were over, they've finally headed towards Namite's house.

"Come to think of it, I still didn't get a chance to talk with him about his past."

This time, Namite was the one to start the conversation.

-So, now that the school is over, and we aren't being chased by any monster… Could you finally tell me the circumstances of you becoming a Heroic Spirit?

Taiki sighed, and at last, began telling his story.

-Well, it's nothing cool like the stories of heroes from the past. In fact, you have to know one thing. There is a distinction among Heroic Spirits. The most powerful of them are the true Heroes of the past. Such were knights of round table, or anyone who was talked about in his country's folklore, because gained fame. Then, there are Anti-heroes, Heroic Spirits who became ones due to a loophole in the rules. Even though they are villains and have wicked nature, they still become Heroic Spirits because they ultimately helped humans, and were worshiped by them. And there's yet another group, and about this one, you should be most interested.

Assassin frowned. Namite started to get the hang of which group he was a part of.

-The Counter Guardians. They are normal humans, who achieved great deeds by influence of outside force. They formed a pact with the world, granting one of their wishes, but making them the Protectors of Balance after death. Not saving humans, saving only humanity. Wherever they appear, they kill everyone around, only in the name of something bigger.

-Taiki… Are you…

-A Counter Guardian? Yes. I formed a pact with the world in order to achieve something I could not do if I stayed as a normal human.

-What… was that?

-A homicidal killer was lurking the streets around two years ago. When I, along with another student who I only knew by name, were walking the same street… He came from the back alley.

-…

-There was no way for me to defeat him. He was a Counter Guardian, and an Anti-hero as well. I was only a weak student, who played with magic, and only thing I could do was shaping a metal bar into weapons.

-So you formed a pact with the world?

-Yes. In order to protect one person I didn't know, I wished to be granted the "power to kill the enemy in front of me." Ultimately, I died due to wounds I gained trough homicidal killer's attack. But still… I've achieved my goal. It may be mediocre, but I managed to save person in front of me.

-Then what is your wish?

-Don't get me wrong. I regret nothing what I did when I was still alive. I simply want my normal life back. If I will acquire the Holy Grail, my wish will be: for the Heroic Spirit Taiki Kobayashi to be reduced from the Seat of Heroes, and return to the human world, as a human once again. My first priority was saving that person, but if I can by any means have my previous life returned, I will pursue this chance.

-There's one more thing I want to ask. Who was the student you saved?

-Lucky me, since I'm good at remembering names. I'm absolutely sure his name was Kuroda Ichibake.

AN: It took me a lot more time than I thought, but I figured out how the whole plot will develop, right to the last chapter. Things will start getting more exciting from now on, yet there still will be some peaceful student life until chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 9

-Ugh?

It was weird. Taiki was afraid. He was frozen in place when his path was blocked by a man. A man equipped with a knife up to that. But he didn't back off. Because he knew. He would never forgive himself for leaving a person in need for certain death. But it would make no difference if all he would do was dying. That's why it was to be expected - he formed a contract with the world.

-!

-Pant, pant! – Namite woke up.

-A nightmare? – Assassin asked. – Was it a glimpse of my past?

-How did you know?

-It is not uncommon for Master and Servant to perceive each others' pasts while sleeping. From your reaction, I know exactly what kind of moment you saw.

-…

-Whatever, get ready to leave. We don't want to be late, do we?

They got to school on time. Once they've entered the classroom…

-Taiki!

…Assassin felt the inconvenience of being a lately transferred student yet again.

He was forced to arrive at his desk surrounded by a crowd of students, but he was saved by the teacher entering the class.

-Shirou, how about having a lunch with us? – Taiki sure was carefree.

-Sorry, I think I should meet up with Tohsaka.

-Can I force myself onto you?

-I don't think she wouldn't be happy about that…

-I don't mind, I think we should know each other better, since we have so much in common!

-…

Assassin went by Namite's desk, and told her to come with him. They followed Shirou all the way to the roof.

-Why did you bring them along? – Rin sure wasn't very happy about seeing the two of them with Shirou.

-Does that matter? I was bored, so I think that having lunch with more people would be more fun.

-Haah? I thought you had plenty of classmates to hang out with.

-See? Don't you feel special? – Taiki smirked. Tohsaka wasn't sure if he was making fun of her, or if he was extremely friendly.

-Now, that we got over the boring talk, I think we can start eating. – Assassin handed a boxed lunch to Namite, and left one for himself.

-Huh? When did you prepare those? – Namite was surprised.

-To be honest, I had a glimpse of your past as well, so I preferred to waste my time on making boxed lunches for us.

-Isn't that a thing a girl should do?

-You're right. Tomorrow's your turn then!

Taiki was radiating with carefree attitude. Something you would not expect from a Servant.

-You sure enjoy your school life, don't you Assassin? – Tohsaka asked with bitter smile.

-I sure do. This is something I missed for a long time, so I'm gonna take my time to the fullest.

-So you don't want to be a Heroic Spirit?

-Of course not. If I had a choice, I would never have become one to begin with.

-You aren't a hero then. – Tohsaka was pretty sure this would annoy him.

-I never said I am. I simply didn't want to see a person in front of me die. I was courageous for half a minute, that's nothing to be proud of, really.

Rin didn't expect such a reply, so she could do nothing but keep on eating her lunch, silent.

-I'm just wondering, but… Do you wish to stop being a Heroic Spirit? – Shirou asked.

-That's right. I don't enjoy playing hero, if I'm not really one.

-But can't you save people this way? – Shirou was getting more emotional. Seemed like this topic was something important for him.

-Yes. I can save plenty. Even a whole humanity. But I don't want to be such a savior.

-Why?

-I don't really want to talk about it. Don't make me recall those things.

Assassin was pretty getting pretty depressed. As Shirou realized this, he didn't press any further.

-Well, I guess I'll be going back to the classroom. Let's go, Namite.

But Shirou seemed to have something in mind.

-Ah! Wait! Could we please talk alone for a bit, Namite?

-O-Okay…

But Taiki seemed pretty against the idea, nonetheless he said:

-If it would be Tohsaka, I sure wouldn't agree on this, but you don't seem like the type to tactically take down other Masters, Shirou. Well, don't do anything weird to her, okay? – Assassin took his leave, accompanied by Rin.

-What the hell do you think we're going to do here? Idiot! – Namite didn't really like the way Taiki said this. Even if he DID mean this as a joke.

After they were alone…

-Namite, I will be straight forward. Did you talk with Taiki about his past? Or about his life as a Heroic Spirit?

-A bit. But he didn't open up to me too much though.

-That's okay. Could you please tell me the details on how he died?

Namite frowned. Why was this subject so common lately?

-He fought a homicidal killer, and died in process. But still, thanks to forming a contract with the World, he managed to save a passerby student.

-That's…

Shirou seemed at loss of words.

-I didn't think he was this kind of person.

-Well, he seems like a perfectly normal easy going student. But what's special about him, is that when he sees other people in danger, he's capable of bringing out his true potential. That's as much as I've figured out about him.

-Then what about being a Heroic Spirit? He sure must have spoken with you more than with me about this matter.

-I don't really want to talk about his either, but I will still tell you. As a Counter Guardian, he's forced to kill people around him wherever he is summoned. For greater good. For survival of other humans he can't see.

-Such a thing… No wonder he didn't want to talk with me about it…

-Well, if that's all, I think I should go back to classroom. 

-Yes. Thank you, Namite.

Meanwhile…

!

Taiki quickly withdrawed from the corridor.

"That was close one…"

He could have expected to see him here, but still he was quite surprised.

-What are you doing?

-Gah!

Tohsaka was standing next to him, obviously annoyed by Assassin jumping back at her.

-Aaaah… I must been seeing thing. Sorry!

In fact, the person he saw was Kuroda. Why was he so afraid of meeting him? It's not like he did anything wrong.

"But on the other hand, he's the only person in this world who has seen me die. It would be a shock to him to see me walking in the corridor like nothing happened. I don't want to meddle him into dangerous things."

When Assassin made sure Kuroda was no longer in the corridor, he made his way back to his classroom, accompanied by Tohsaka's glare.

Evening, Namite's flat.

-What do you mean "a spell"? I never really learned those! How am I supposed to think something up like this?

-Don't worry, despite my appearance, I AM a magi after all. It may be mediocre, but I could help you develop at least one ability useful in combat.

-But why should I do something like this in the first place?

-Well, don't you think that it's possible you would be left alone someday, and would have to survive without my help?

-I would die in such case.

-And that's why I'm gonna make sure you won't die.

-Fine, fine, but what exactly do you think I should learn?

-Hmmmmm… Do you have a magic crest?

-I don't think so. My family wasn't passing on this kind of stuff. It's even weird I know what it is.

-Any other special traits? – Taiki was getting desperate.

-Well, I guess I have very strong magical circuits. There isn't especially a lot of them, but I can use them to perform stronger spells than other magi.

-That's more than enough. – Assassin took a step back. – This small space will have to suffice. Even if we will be dead tired for tomorrow's lessons, we are going to practice you spells until there are visible effects.

On other day…

-I'm dead tired. I don't think we can keep up with doing this and going to school all at once.

Namite sure was worn out.

-Think we should take it easy with school for once?

-Guh… I don't really think we should play truant like this – surprisingly, Taiki was the one to vote for going to school.

-Oh come on! You're a Servant, at least YOU shouldn't be worried about grades and going to school.

-Guess you're right… Looks like I got carried away with all those studies and forgot the actual reason behind me being here.

-Yeah! Especially since I'm starting to get the hang of this spell. I can already create more than 10 of those flashy animals.

Only later they realized, that this day a great battle between Saber and Rider took place…


	11. Chapter 10

-Did you hear?

Namite was in hurry.

-What?

-There was an incident at school the day we were absent. Rider activated her boundary, resulting in a fight between Shirou and Saber against Shinji and Rider.

-How do you know that?

-Tohsaka phoned me. She also asked us to go into town and look for Saber and Shirou.

-And right when I thought we were allies only in matter of Berserker. Well, guess it won't hurt me, helping them take down another Master. But things sure did get busy.

Assassin got up from the floor he was lying on before.

-Look! - Namite whispered to Assassin. – Isn't that Ilya and Berserker?

-Yes, I think they are heading somewhere.

-Let's follow them.

Upon tailing them for a while.

-Saber and Rider, they are fighting on this building!

-And Ilya and Berserker are heading towards there as well. – Taiki added. – I'll go to the building and buy Shirou and Saber enough time. You should watch the entrance to the building. We don't want any more unwanted guests.

After saying that, Assassin silently followed Berserker and Ilya until they've entered the building. His class allowed him to follow them unnoticed.

-Now, about the entrance…

Namite went there without hurrying, as she didn't think anyone would come. But after only a moment…

-Eh?

…A person started running towards the entrance.

-Our school's uniform?

Namite jumped in his way. But the person didn't seem thrown off by that, and simply asked:

-And who are you? Blocking my way like that. It's dangerous outside at the moment, so unless you are a Servant, you should go back to your home. – the stranger said.

That pretty much annoyed her, but she kept her cool, and replied:

-I certainly am not a Servant, but you were close back there.

The stranger's expression stiffened.

-Another Master? Guess I don't have a choice.

Well, the fact he knew about Holy Grail War was transparent from his talk. But he still didn't seem to be a Master himself, or at least he didn't have his Servant close by.

Her enemy started running in her direction.

-Don't take me lightly…

Namite summoned an orb of light at palm of her hand, and with other hand, supported her arm.

-Haaaa…

Dozens of small animals made of light sprung from the orb, running towards her enemy. One of them actually hit him.

-Gah~~

Seemed like he didn't expect this. "Good, I guess I'll be able to keep my distance at this rate!".

But she was wrong. Her enemy pushed her magic away with weird energy rushing from his left arm, and then, using his right arm, pulled her closer to him.

"Damn!"

A fast attack, which she actually managed to stop in midair. She never practiced any martial arts, but this level of attack was something she could stop just by following it's motion.

She backed off as far as she could, but it still was pointless.

-Right Arm Pull!

-Are you finished playing hide and seek? – looks like Assassin underestimated his enemy, as Ilya pointed out she knew she was being tailed all along.

-Guh…

This was bad. He will be killed for sure. He was no match for Berserker, and he couldn't run away from him in such a building.

"Damn, was this a trap?"

Assassin was analyzing any possible way to survive this, but came up with nothing.

-Oh, don't overexert yourself. I'm here only to exterminate the loser of this fight. On the other hand, looks like your weak Master is having problems defeating a mere human. Shouldn't you go and help her?

"That was weird."

Taiki cut off his sense of fear. It was the only thing left to do. If he wouldn't, he would be frozen in place, unable to make a step due to the ominous aura Berserker emitted. He shouldn't retreat without making sure Ilya wouldn't interrupt Saber's fight, but still he couldn't help it, if there was a probability his Master was in danger. Namite held priority in this case.

As he looked from the window…

-!

"This guy? What is he doing here?"

Well, as long as he was attacking his Master, there was no helping it.

-Shape: Daggers.

Three daggers were created, and one of them was sent towards Kuroda the instant he was preparing for a finishing blow against Namite.

-A Servant? Things sure got complicated.

A big pillar of light exploded from the roof, but Taiki wasn't worried over something like that. He held the two remaining daggers in his hands, and jumped down from 4th floor, without stopping his assault against Kuroda.

-You… A Servant?

His enemy regained his posture in last second, and managed to avoid Assassin's attack.

-Repulse Slash!

What was that?. It wasn't the kind of attack he expected to witness from a human. Nonetheless, no matter how weak of a Servant he was, there was no way for him to be defeated by a human. Taiki dodged the black shape making it's way towards him, and jumped back.

-Shape: Bow.

Everything was happening at unbelievable speed. He quickly shot a barrage of 3 arrows towards his enemy. He never was an archer to begin with, so he had to make up for it with force put into the shooting, resulting in a only-close-combat attack.

-Left Arm Repel!

But amazingly enough, his enemy reacted in time, and pushed the arrows back using a weird force coming out from his left arm.

-I don't know why, but it looks like he possesses some special abilities. He can push or pull things at will, or even cut through air. – Namite explained.

-I see…

Assassin didn't let his guard down.

"He can repel me, pull me, or slash me if I'm close. This sure is annoying. Perhaps I will need to use my new abilities I've learned while practicing with Namite…"

Kuroda seemed to be getting serious as well.

-Shape: Spear.

A long weapon was formed in place of two daggers Taiki held before. This one should be most advantageous in this fight, since his enemy could repel projectiles, while short weapons weren't enough to get to him.

-Haaaaaah-!

Taiki kicked the ground with ferocity, but still kept himself close to the ground. His enemy, as expected, sent a repelling wave towards him. Assassin immediately kicked the ground once again, jumping to the side, and then forced his body in his enemy's direction once again.

"I'm not gonna let you get away this time!"

Kuroda sent a black slash through the air. Hindering the rush would give his enemy time to escape, so Taiki had to withstand it. With half of his right arm slashed apart, he managed to deal some damage to his enemy. It wasn't much, but it still was better than nothing. After all, he, without a doubt, had more stamina than his opponent. He also had pretty good regeneration.

-You got me there… - Kuroda had an agonized expression over his face, but he still said nothing, not subduing to the pain.

Assassin was getting bored of this fight, so he asked his enemy.

-Why were you attacking Namite in the first place? – Taiki kept his distance, so there was no danger of being a victim to any of his enemy's abilities.

-This could be a question if she weren't the first one to attack… - Kuroda already regained his composure after the blow.

-Because you were trying to interfere with Saber's fight. – Namite exclaimed.

-I did want to interfere, because I weren't sure if she would win.

-What do you mean? You're not on the bad side?

-Eh? - Kuroda seemed pretty surprised by the way things developed - I don't really care about the Holy Grail War. I teamed up with Shirou and Tohsaka in order to survive. That's all.

-So what was all this fighting for?

-I could ask you the same.

-…

-…

-I'm going back… I've wasted enough time in here. – Kuroda left the place, annoyed.

-What was that about…

-We should get going as well.

As they were leaving, Taiki had a promotion that he was fated to battle Kuroda again, someday. The very reason behind this fight wasn't a misunderstanding. Probably both of them knew already. They were so similar, that it bothered them. Fighting each other was only a natural reaction. That's why, if they happen to fight any time in the future… there would be only one survivor.

AN: There should be about 7 chapters left to go. Perhaps I will be able to make it till the end of the week, but I don't promise anything. Reviews please!


	12. Chapter 11

-Saber will disappear.

It seemed like this statement shocked Shirou. Kuroda didn't exactly care very much, but it still was unpleasant, thinking that she will run out of energy. He considered it weird, but he actually took a bit of liking to her. No matter how hard she may have been on him, she was the type he could get along with.

Tohsaka continued to voice the explanation. There were only two choices left for Shirou: let Saber disappear, or make her sacrifice innocent people in order to replenish her magical energy. Rin has already left the room, and Shirou was preparing to do so as well. Kuroda felt like he needed to say one more thing:

-Shirou, I hope you've already realized. The moment you will start sacrificing innocent people is the moment we shall part our ways. I'm not as intelligent and flawless as Tohsaka, so I'm not gonna let others be sacrifices in a pointless ritual like Holy Grail War.

-Yeah, I know. If you were the type to approve it, I wouldn't have saved you anyway.

-Hah? And just when I thought you would save just anyone…

Leaving that last remark behind, Kuroda left for his room in order to sleep. The fight last day only assured him, that he needed to improve himself even more. Modify, Strengthen, Invent. Three aspects of his training. He will have to put all of them into use tomorrow morning.

-Help you with developing your new abilities?

Archer didn't seem very shocked, but he still expressed some surprise.

-You have recovered, so there should be no problem.

-I don't think I have enough time to waste on people like you.

-Well, I'm not saying you should spend a lot of time teaching me. Only a bit should do.

-So you're saying that all you need is some hints?

-Yeah. Who knows, maybe thanks to it I will become useful to either you or your Master.

-I don't really have anything else to do, so I guess you will be a good a warm up.

In the end, Archer spent whole three hours helping Kuroda improve his abilities.

-I think the last one was about right.

Archer finished guiding Kuroda on his new move.

-Thanks. I don't think I could have invented this kind of thing without your help.

-If you say so… - Archer seemed disinterested already – By the way, I've heard you encountered someone yesterday. A Master and a Servant to be precise.

-Ah… - he did. – Actually, I've even fought them.

-And the result was what made you motivated to improve your abilities?

-Partially. Judging from the fight, I would be dead if the misunderstanding wouldn't be cleared up quickly.

-Why? I thought you held the upper hand for a while there, even though it was a one-on-two fight.

-The Master didn't fight in the first place. It was more like a duel between me and Servant. About the reason I would most likely lose, it's because all my abilities put a big strain to my mind. Using them just once causes me quite a headache.

-It's nothing to be surprised about. There is no such a thing like unlimited usage of spells. Even though it seems you somehow manage not to use any magical circuits, you still put a strain to something, will it be your body or your mind.

-Archer, do you perhaps know, what is the force that allows me to use my abilities?

-I can make a guess. From what I've seen, it seems like you use magical circuits after all. It's simply that your mind redirects your request for energy into the magical circuit, and bring it back to you. In this case, the one being damaged the most is your brain. If you would be able to establish a control over your circuit, you perhaps could raise your battle efficiency greatly.

-So you're saying that right now, I should try controlling my energy usage rather than creating new abilities?

-Something like that. Well, if you will excuse me, I think I'll practice shooting. – after he said that, he projected a bow, and started pulling the string.

As Kuroda saw no purpose in staying outside, he headed to the apartment, in order to rest.

Later on that day…

-Shirou isn't coming back! – Tohsaka seemed pretty nervous. –What could have happened to him?

-Calm down. We need an evidence first. – Saber was the one who kept her cool, even though her Master was captured. She probably learned this from countless battles.

In the end, Tohsaka found out that it was Ilya who captured Shirou. She called someone, and then started preparing to leave.

-You didn't perhaps… call the Master and Servant I fought yesterday, did you? – Kuroda didn't hide his annoyance.

-It isn't my problem whenever you did or did not fight them. They are your allies for now, so you should make use of them…

-… Like you're making use of me. I get it.

-Now, since you understand…

They've departed to Ilya's castle.

On their way, they've met up with Namite and Assassin also headed for that direction.

-Hope we get along. – Taiki smirked at Kuroda, who obviously didn't feel like working with him. But he had to endure.

Once they've reached the castle, Tohsaka told everyone to wait outside. Getting inside would be difficult, but since Ilya left the castle much to their surprise, they could get inside without worrying about Berserker. Once they've reached the room Shirou was supposed to be held captive within, they've had a short conservation, and headed outside.

Just as they were to leave the castle.

-You are leaving already?

Ilya was standing on the stairs, Berserker behind her.

…

This was bad. Saber was in no condition to fight him, and Archer alone wasn't enough to kill the Giant. On the other hand, Kuroda and Assassin were too weak to be of much help.

-I shall not let one of you get away.

The Giant descended the stairs in a flash and was already in front of them.

Tohsaka grit her teeth, and…

-Keep him busy, Archer.

…Told her Servant to die.

-That is okay. I will be able to escape once you're safe.

Everyone started to leave, but Kuroda didn't move an inch.

-I'll fight him as well.

-Are you crazy? You may think you stand a chance because you haven't fought him yet, but I did! I'm not gonna let you die like this.

-I don't do this because I like risking my life. Out of everyone here, Archer, me and Assassin are the only people who could fight Berserker with any chance of survival. Namite or you, Tohsaka, would be finished in one blow.

-Even though… What the hell are you trying to accomplish? Archer is more than enough to keep him busy.

-I will try killing him. Out of the people who will stay, most likely only one will die. It doesn't matter if it is me or Archer. No, to be precise, getting me killed wouldn't be such a big of a loss than getting Archer killed.

Taiki, silent up until now…

-I think it's suicidal. But if a human says he's going to stay and fight, I have nothing left to do, but to stay as well. I definitely won't let you get ahead of yourself.

Their rivalry showed itself in it's most twisted form.

-If that is so… I won't stop you any longer. Good luck.

Tohsaka left for the entrance, forcing Namite, Shirou and Saber along.

Running, watching as Shirou is forcing himself forward, while holding Saber in his hands. Namite didn't have much problem keeping up with Tohsaka, but she could look at the scene that was unfolding next to her. Why did Assassin decide to leave in the first place? She couldn't believe that it was only because he didn't want to give Kuroda satisfaction of being the hero by himself. Or was playing hero such an important thing to them? After all, Kuroda was saved by Taiki when he was attacked, so she could only expect what kind of feeling he had towards his savior. It most likely was annoyance, and desire to surpass him.

Namite speeded up, not wanting to let the sacrifice of her Servant to go to waste.

-Haaa!

Kuroda was the only human participating the fight, but he was still the one to initiate the battle.

Repel and Pull. Those two abilities didn't carry much meaning to him, but it was Archer who showed him how he should interpret each one.

Repel was an ability that forced enemies, projectiles or abilities away from him. It was a lack of contact by nature. Kuroda used this ability most, and it wasn't anything bad, considering that he was faced with beings a lot more powerful than him very often. But if he wanted to get stronger, putting his life on the line was required, and Repel made sure the user's life won't be in danger.

Pull was an ability which's potential was only to be surfaced. It was only natural, that if Kuroda could push things with his left hand, then his right hand would be able to pull things to him. But he didn't pay much attention to this ability, and used it only occasionally.

And that was a mistake. Pull's usage wasn't only to bring harmless things closer in order to finish them off. After all, if something wasn't a threat to him, he could finish it off anyway. But what was Pull then? Repelling things in order to avoid them was obvious, but pulling something in order to protect oneself wasn't something he could think of.

But it was different for Archer.

He quickly pointed Kuroda out, that pulling was an ability that could change the enemy's, his weapon's, or even his ability's trajectory, making it even more of an ability used for defense than repelling. But it wasn't easy to pull things the way to avoid contact, and to achieve that, experi4nce was needed. That kind of thing was something Archer gave Kuroda for free, in form of beating him up over three hours.

And now, everything he learned about his two abilities was about to be put into use.

As Kuroda expected, Berserker swung his gigantic sword down, at a speed his enemy could not even perceive the attack. But it was so until just a few hours ago.

-Right Arm…

He saw it coming. Breaking through restrictions of his body, he perceived the unstoppable attack, and…

-PULL!

…Put his life on the line, and pulled the gigantic sword right beneath his feet.

-Haaa! – Kuroda jumped on it. His enemy was at least four times faster than him, so he needed to use this chance in order to at least damage Berserker. It didn't need to be told he was right now at mercy not of his enemy, but his allies'. It was up to them whenever they will let him get away unscathed.

Archer and Assassin acted immediately. Using the chance Kuroda created, both of them rushed at Berserker. With his twin swords in hand, the knight in red rushed at the Giant's sword, stopping it from reaching for Kuroda. Taiki was preparing to use a special ability. If it was a fight against Berserker, so there was no need to hold back.

-Shape: Claws.

Short, yet sharp metal blades attached themselves Assassin's finger. It was a battle style he was best with – concentrating on martial arts. He plunged his weapon into Berserker's throat.

Both Archer's and Assassin's attempts to wound Berserker failed, but it was enough to create a chance to strike for Kuroda.

-Repulse Slash!

A direct hit from this range. There was no way for Berserker to survive this!

But Berserker not only suffered only a small cut, but he also managed to counter Kuroda, striking him with his fist while he was tossed into midair.

-Guh—!

It was painful, but it still wasn't enough to make him fall unoncious.

-A weakling like you trying to land even a small cut on Berserker? Know your place! – Ilya seemingly was lost in joy of her superiority.

-Damn, not like she's the one doing the fighting… - Kuroda was getting pretty annoyed. –Playtime's over. – he exclaimed.

Upon some thought, he added:

-If you're going to try injuring him, do so the moment my ability will be in progress.

-Just do it already. – Assassin didn't like people who were all talk, so he was going to see what kind of power a human without any magic capabilities could probably achieve.

Berserker seemed to understand that Kuroda was preparing a powerful technique right now, so he rushed at him with hurricane force.

-I'm not letting you!

No one realized until now, but Archer was already standing, with his Noble Phantasm in hand. It was a bow and a shining arrow.

-_**Caladbolg!**_ – as he cast the true name, the arrow was released. Just a second later, it exploded with a huge impact on Berserker's body. The blast almost wiped off his allies as well, but Kuroda used the time he got in order to finish casting his ability.

_-Modify, Strengthen, Invent._

Kuroda didn't realize when those three words became a routine for him. Nonetheless, right now those were the only things that could bring his loosened mind together.

_-Origin: Slash. Modifying basic abilities. Inventing new spell._

Incantations were nothing more than words that contained the true nature of the attack. Each user could see the ability differently, so it is only natural, that each individual should create one's own incantation to bring forth the spell's true power.

He wasn't much of a creator in the first place. It's as simple as that, Archer taught him the basics of projection, so he could draw the full potential of Pulling and Pushing. The potential lying within Slash – his origin.

_-Creation complete: Repulse Swords._

With the incantation completed, all that was left to do was giving the accumulated magic a stable form, by saying the ability's true name.

_**-Repulse Stance.**_

A pair of sword, both crimson, appeared in Kuroda's hands. If his temporary mentor would be anyone else than Archer, his ability would probably end up being something completely different. But it was the way it was. There was no need to regret anything.

Still, the full potential of Kuroda's new power had to wait for an opportunity in order to be unleashed.

-!-

Berserker raged, and rushed at Kuroda, ignoring the wound on his chest created by Broken Phantasm Caladbolg.

Kuroda was confident that he could at least fend off the Giant until he shows an opening.

Attack, after another, Berserker was assaulting his enemy. But Repulse Swords were on a different scale than Kuroda's other abilities. They were like sharp transmitters, that strengthened his abilities. Where he slashed with his left sword, the slashed place was pushed back, and by slashing a certain trajectory with his right arm, he could pull anything in a direction he wanted. No name incantations were needed to draw the full power, since the sword themselves were the abilities' names. The power of Kuroda's spells didn't change, but right now, he was many times faster. Just a swift slash was equivalent to a two second long incantation and an arm movement. He could also move sword faster than his arms. All that, put together, made for something capable of stopping even Berserker. But it's power was big enough to stop, nothing else. In terms of strength, he was on level of Saber without using her Noble Phantasm.

Repulse Slash was a intuitive ability. It was enough that he thought about pulling or pushing something, and the swords reacted the way he wanted. It wasn't much of an achievement in and of itself, since he was already capable of casting spells without saying their true name, but it still meant that the weapons were in perfect synchronization with himself, taking the fact that he wasn't controlling them through magic energy into consideration.

Although, one thing didn't change – it was pain his mind was put under as a result of using his abilities. He had to finish this quickly, or he will burn out by overexerting his body. So he cast the true name of his swords' ultimate power.

_**-Spiral of Repulsion.**_

He joined the sword together by putting each others' ends close. They were two opposites, so they were attracting each other, forming into a new weapon. Holding it in his hands, Kuroda propelled himself from the ground, and shot the whirlwind right into Berserker's neck. It avoided contact with the Giant's sword, due to perfect timing. As it was spinning, one side of the weapon was pulling everything close to itself, then switched to the other side in midair, and slashed everything in it's path, by a Repulse Slash created through combination of Pulling and Repelling. It continued it's spin, bringing death to anything that was in it's way, Berserker's neck included.

Assassin used this distraction, and carefully, not to get sucked up into the whirlwind of death, jumped to Berserker's chest, and plunged his claws of steel into his enemy's heart.

-_**Ruptur**_**e—!**

Second fatal blow was delivered into Berserker's body in just a split of a second. The third one…

-_Strength moves mountains_—

One hit.

-_Blade cuts water_—!

Two hits.

—_Life approaches the Imperial Villa_—!

Three hits.

—_Two great men, shared life—!_

And with that sentence, fourth sword plunges into Berserker.

The unstoppable assault of three people, performed with perfect coordination, one that should be acquired through years. A gap in time covered within just two days…!

But it was just too unreal. Berserker was unreal.

With three fatal wounds inflicted…

-!—

He swung his giant sword around. Kuroda, who was closest to Berserker due to his own jump, would get decapitated if not for a fast Repelling energy.

-What the—

Impossible. No matter how powerful he may be, there's no way he could survive that assault.

-He should be dead three times over—

-That is correct. – Ilyasviel exclaimed. –To think that trash like you managed to kill Berserker three times.

-Wha—

-Twelve times. That's the amount of attacks you would have to succeed with. It is unreachable for talentless things like you. Three should be beyond your reach anyway.

Just as Kuroda and Taiki were pondering over hopelessness of their situation…

-I'll keep him busy.

-…What? – both of them asked in unison. They were surprised.

-You should catch up with Rin and the others. You were a hindrance to begin with.

…

There was nothing they could say. Archer was, right now, telling them that he would die in their place.

-What's with you… acting like a hero all of sudden…

Kuroda couldn't accept the fact that someone was about to sacrifice himself to save him yet again. If he will allow such a situation to repeat, all his efforts up until now would be in vain.

-And what do you think heroic spirits are, if not heroes? – Archer chuckled. –Well, anyway, I have one more thing to tell. It was perfect, Kuroda.

-…Ehh?

-Time I've used on training with you might not be in vain actually. So let's say that what I'm doing is a long time investment. I hope you will be able to raise up to a whole new level in terms of combat someday. I wish I could see it.

-…

With no more words left to say, Archer rushed at Berserker, like always with his shortswords in hands.

Just as they were cowardly leaving him behind. Kuroda murmured:

-Being cynical all the way up until now, and acting all cool in the end. You sure get on my nerves, Archer. – with a smirk on his face, he bid farewell to a great hero.


	13. Chapter 12

Two shadows were rushing at full speed through the forest.

One of them, a tall teenager, who happened to be a powerful Heroic Spirit, was hardly losing breath.

The second one, a teenager as well, on the other hand had problems with keeping up to his pace.

-Don't think that I will slow down. – Taiki was merciless. It wasn't really because he feared death from the Giant that would probably start to chase them very soon – he simply wanted to tease his partner.

-The... thought... never crossed my mind... - between the ragged breath, Kuroda was talking back to his companion.

Both of them broke into a run once they've left the Einzbern Castle, but although they gained much distance, against something like Berserker, they shouldn't go easy on themselves.

Just as they've rushed into a clearing in the forest, guided by Assassin's ability to sense his master's position, a voice resounded behind their backs.

-Fufu. Found you.

This sent chills down their spines. But still, it seemed that Saber somewhat managed to recover enough magical energy to fight. This made their situation a lot better. It was two heroic spirits, and three mages against one Servant, wielding monstrous axe. A Servant that wouldn't die even if a mortal wound would be inflicted upon him. Their situation was hopeless after all.

Shirou and Ilya were talking to each other, seemingly wanting to make the other one give up. A conversation not fitting the situation. Kuroda didn't really care. "What a waste of time… There's no backing out now." He didn't have as sharp senses as Taiki, but still he was able to spot Tohsaka, hiding on the branches above the center of the clearing. Due to fact he just rushed in here, he wasn't told about this encounter's battle plan, but he understood that all he should do was making sure to kill Berserker as many times as possible.

An ominous aura. Was it because Taiki was a Servant, or actually everyone were terrified by this monstrous Giant? Assassin was feeling uneasy just being nearby him. He already encountered him two times, shouldn't he get used to it? Or was it actually because he witnessed his power on his body? The image of impact piercing into his body was ripped into his mind.

-No more playing around. Go mad, Heracles.

With those words, not only Berserker, but Saber, Kuroda and Assassin felt that it was the signal starting the battle. All three of them jumped towards rushing Berserker. Saber was at the best condition, so she was the one to take the onslaught. Horizontal slashes were like whirlwinds. Descending blows were like waterfalls. If Saber wouldn't repel them with all her might, she would be slashed apart. So she did her best. Both Kuroda and Assassin, exhausted from the previous battle and a continuous run through the forest, were at a disadvantage. Now, that Berserker rage was fully released, their mediocre parries wouldn't be enough to even get two meters close to this monster.

That's why, no matter how annoying it was… all that they could do was watch.

Being cut more with each second, Saber's defeat was nearing.

But… she created an opening, letting only a piece of armor to be hit, and performed immediate counter attack. Using this...

-Get back, Saber!

Tohsaka jumped down, shooting many of her jewels on her way. But still, the blocks of ice were taken down by just one hit from Berserker. One of his arms was crushed though, and became frozen in an instant. Even though she was grabbed by Berserker's arm…

-Heh, just as I thought.

A barrage of strikes enough to blow away even Berserker, descended onto his head. There's no way he would be alive from this. But…

-No way.

…The Giant was still standing there.

-I have better opinion of you now, Rin! To think that you would take even one of his lifes. But it's useless unless you use nine times as many of those. Now, crush her, Berserker!

The fingers dig into Tohsaka's body. Both Saber and Shirou are dashing towards the Giant. Taiki and Kuroda followed up behind them. It's useless to try, as any attack coming at Berserker's either doesn't succeed, or is repelled by a swing of his frozen axe. Shirou is being targeted, so it's only natural, that soon the shroud on Saber's sword disappears, showing her will to use the powerful Noble Phantasm of hers.

-Don't use it, Saber!

A command spell? Shirou gives Saber an ultimate order, forcing her to stop from using the powerful attack. As if answering to the question handing in the air…

_Emiya Shirou closes his eyes. In his hands a shape is being made. A great sword, that slashes through Berserker's arm, setting Tohsaka free._

The sword brakes. Namite, who was staying behind up until now, understands what needs to be done. They have to buy enough time for Shirou to create another sword, more powerful than before…!

Kuroda is the first one to start attacking. He grabbed his left hand, and as if concentrating, he began forcing insane amounts of magical energy into his arm to the extent it was visible with blank eyes. But no matter what power Kuroda could gather, if he will be killed halfway through, there's no purpose to it. Taiki understood what Kuroda wanted him to do – he has to stop Berserker from attacking, even if only for few moments.

Taiki concentrated. This was becoming clear from the very moment he used an ability he shouldn't have been able to use. Rupture. A flawless technique used by a killer that slashed through his insides. Why did he use it? How did he use it? He never even imagined how an attack like this should be done. But his body moved by itself. Just as if…

_-Noble Phantasm: Waterfall._

…He was meant to be able to do this from the start. Isn't that weird? He's a heroic spirit, so how could have he made such a mistake – his Noble Phantasm wasn't giving shape to some metal bar.

_The attack delivered with insane power, the power that once before slashed right through his arms. Right now it was slashing apart the Giant's legs. It was natural – only power as big as his was enough to make him fall._

His Noble Phantasm was his body – whenever he saw an attack, he didn't try to copy it. It's as simple as that the ability was stored within the corners of his mind, waiting to be used. Even if it was an attack with power he couldn't possibly possess… Even if it was a insanely fast slash directed at enemy's insides… as long as he had enough magical energy, he could pass tens, hundreds, or even thousands years of training with brute force, channeled through his body…!

-!—

Berserker roars, but it's not over yet. His ability wasn't the one of copying. It would be wasteful. His ability was seeing through the ability, and finding the optimal way of being used by Heroic Spirit Taiki. So, even if it would be a power beyond his reach… he could achieve it, for a mere moment, in order to use it in it's full power.

But it was a shame. He didn't have a sufficient weapon. This was the only, but as well the biggest flaw in his ability. Even if he could reproduce the user's ability, the user's weapon was a mystery to him. For him, swords, spears, bows or dagger were all the same – only a tool to damage his enemy, so he was incompatible with anything as crafty as reproducing the weapon itself – the only thing he could reproduce was the user's experience and ability.

But he made up for it with his metal bar, capable of being shaped into any possible weapon. The damage output may be significantly lower, but with just a piece of steel, he could wield any tool he could possibly encounter in this world, even if it will be a replica made from metal.

With a gigantic axe, tens times bigger than the former material, which he could achieve due to big amounts of magical energy, Assassin slashed through Berserker's legs, making his enemy's slowly collapse to the ground. One of his arms was gone, second one was frozen, and now his legs were useless. But the fact that he still was very dangerous only showed how much of a monster he was. Well, due to big amounts of magical energy he depleted, there was nothing more he could do. The rest was up to Namite and Kuroda.

There was no time to waste on some useless incantations. Creating something as complex as conscious missiles of energy in the shape of animals was plainly stupid. If Namite were to deplete Berserker's stock of lifes even by one, she would have to bring out insane amounts of magical energy. She didn't know any useful spells, nor she had a stock of magical gems like Tohsaka, so all she could do was use her supply of prana, drawn from the surroundings. But, there was something more to it. When Taiki was teaching her how to use magic, there was no flaw in his words. It's simply that his way of using magic was not the way she should have used it. When her parents died many years ago, they didn't leave behind even a single piece of information about what kind of magic she uses. So she has to discover it herself.

In a split of a second, she had to analyze any possible outcomes, and any possible mistakes she made during her training. The opening of Berserker losing his balance will not hinder her right now.

The basics. If complicating the process too much was the flaw in her spells, then all she has to do is putting enough magical energy, so even a mass of magic can be deadly. But it's impossible for something so plain to kill the most famous hero of Greece. So there's a flaw nonetheless.

The right moment. Berserker is in no position to counter attack right now. Namite raises her hand, ready to cast a spell, but she still has no idea what she's going to do.

This flaw is lack of power. She wouldn't be able to cast complicated spells, so all she can do is improve the way of using the energy she has.

Magical energy.

It can be acquired through gathering the "mana" from the surroundings, and casting spells using it. There is no special procedure, and pretty much all magi follow one way of gathering, making the spells different later on. But this is not the case for her. She can't manipulate the form of spells. So it's only natural. The only thing she manipulates is the way the energy is gathered from the surroundings.

_-Energy Accumulation._

Two words that seemed to have came out of her mouth by themselves. That's the only natural way of casting spells. A reflection of caster's desire. But it was special for Namite. If shaping the spells was useless, all she had to do was shaping the way spells are created…!

Space around her body distorts slightly. It's a side effect of drawing energy so excessively. But the result…

-!—

…Is Berserker's head being pierced throughby a beam of light. It's nothing huge, just a form very similar to a spear, that hit Giant's head, making it's way to the other side. It was surreal. It took five insanely powerful gems for Tohsaka in order to achieve this, so why was she doing this as if it was natural? The magic crest on her hand was shining for the first time in her life. So this was the ultimate answer. The only kind of magic she was good with wasn't creating spells, but creating magical circuits, ways of drawing power, or even changing the mana in the surroundings itself.

But it was blending compared to the force Kuroda managed to accumulate with the three seconds of time his companions bought for him. Not the quantity of the magical energy surprised Namite. It was the killing intent, and clear destruction that awaited just half a second ahead in the future.

"That's good. I think it's enough by now".

Kuroda came back within his mind to the origin of his powers. It wasn't anything extraordinary. His spells were nothing special. The only weird thing was the way he casted them. He had to link to the mind, and then the mind harvested magical energy from the surroundings, and shaped them at his will. It was convenient, because he was no magi. But such way of fighting brought huge strain to both his body and mind. So he had to stop relying on anything else than his own ability from now on. He may not be able to fully control the Repel he wanted to let loose, but that was exactly his trump card.

Still holding his left arm with his right one, Kuroda ran up to the falling Giant, and put his left palm right in front of Berserker's torso. All that was left right now was forming the attack.

Repel. This ability is about taking electrons from both palm of his hand and the area he wants to push back. In order to get away unharmed, he has to create a thin protective layer of magic in front of his palm, so his arm won't suffer any damage, greatly reducing the potential of the spell. Yes. If he wanted to make Repel more powerful, there was one simple thing he needed to do, something his mind surely wouldn't allow.

_-Ultimate Repel. _

True name is cast. This is the final level of this spell. From now on, more power can be only put into the ability by using bigger amount of energy. So he could without any regrets call this form the Ultimate one.

_**-!-!-~!-!-~~-!-~-**_

His hand…

-Aaah…

Is vaporizing.

There is nothing to save his palm from being reduced to ashes. But it's a needed sacrifice. He has to put with it. And it's convenient. It's only for a split of a second, so it's nothing close to suffering for minutes. Once it will be all over… There probably be no nerve that could channel the pain from his hand anyway.

**-!—**

Berserker roar is cut off by a strong impact into his heart, lungs and most of his vital organs. The area around his stomach… is no longer in it's place. This is the result of Kuroda not holding back. Not creating even tiniest protective layer, he risked with his life in order to kill enemy in front of him. This is a contradiction. He never really considered himself someone who would hold an emotion like wish to protect someone. But right now, he couldn't care less about his body. Didn't it kill the very purpose of his participation in the Holy Grail War? Leaving that matter aside, Kuroda was in awe when he has seen the damage his spell caused. The Giant, who up until now seemed almost undefeatable to him, was right now open to any attack Shirou could probably come up with. Within these three seconds, they've managed to deplete Berserker's stock of lives by four. Adding the one Tohsaka took, and the three they've managed to destroy with Archer, Berserker was right now with not more than four lifes remaining. Understanding that, Kuroda leaped to the side, opening the way for a gleaming object in Shirou's and Saber's hands.

A sword of legends. No one besides Shirou knew how it ended up in his hands, but one thing was for sure – it was enough to kill Berserker not only four times, but many more. As the sword made it's way through the Giant's torso, a voice they didn't hear before resounded.

-So that is your sword, Saber.

As if regaining his sanity in the last moments of his life, Heracles spoke.

-This is Caliburn… the sword from the stone of selection. My sword that was forever lost. But-

-That was not your sword. That was only an illusion made by this man.

Saber nodded quietly.

-It was an imitation after all. It is a sword that will never exist again. But still-

Berserker's chest is split open, and he starts to crumble away.

-That illusion should not be underestimated. Who would have thought that it would be enough to destroy my body seven-fold with a single blow.

His words vanish into the air, and soon enough he does so as well.

On the battlefield, the victorious and the defeated stand.

-No way. Did you die, Berserker…?

Ilya soon falls to the ground. Urged by Shirou, who is in no condition to carry anyone, Assassin takes her on his back as they head outside the woods.


	14. Chapter 13

Somehow both Taiki and Namite ended up coming to Shirou's mansion, as Assassin was carrying unconscious Ilya. Everyone were barely standing, so they've been told to feel at home, and they went to sleep. Assassin and Saber were to keep guard over mansion. Taiki would be okay with watching over the house alone, but he understood that he didn't gain too much trust yet. So both him and Saber were on the standby wordlessly.

As the morning came, everyone were in high spirits. As the breakfast was being made, both Tohsaka and Namite came over, but Rin didn't seem to feel well.

-Perhaps… You're not a morning person, are you? – Taiki was quite surprised to see the cool-headed magus in such a state.

The person in question didn't answer. Assassin and Namite were the only ones who didn't know this small detail about her.

While waiting for the breakfast to be done, Tohsaka asked Namite:

-Well, what are you going to do now? Berserker's gone, so it seems that it puts an end to our temporary truce.

-That's true. I guess I understand that we will have to fight each other sooner or later.

Rin nodded. Yet, Namite continued her speech:

-But even so, I would prefer it to be later. I don't hold any grudge against you, and it's actually the opposite. So as long as there are other Servants to be taken care of, I think we shouldn't battle each other.

Taiki felt pretty much the same. If there were still enemies yet to be shown to them, then they shouldn't increase their number of opponents, especially as powerful ones as Saber.

-Guess it doesn't matter. – Tohsaka made up her decision, without even asking the actual Master, Shirou, about his opinion. Not that it would be different than Rin's. – Whatsoever, putting you aside, there is still one person we definitely need to take care of. – her expression stiffened. – I won't forgive her for killing my Archer.

-Come on, Servants disappear in the end anyway. You're a failure as a Master if you worry about that sort of a thing.

The girl in discussion, who should be asleep, appeared. Both Saber and Tohsaka stiffened.

-Hold on, I have no business with you two. I don't intend to fight, so can you two stop being angry?... Really, I'm embarrassed as a lady. You're much older than me, but you don't have any modesty.

-What?

Both of them cried in unison.

On the other hand, neither Taiki nor Namite put much care about this matter. If she didn't have Berserker, then they couldn't care less about what happened to her. It was the even weirder, taking into consideration the fact that they almost got killed by her in the past.

The last person, Kuroda was on the other hand more entertained than shocked by her appearance. If they would be to finish her off, they would have done so when she collapsed in the woods. So all that was left was enjoying their quarrel. Honestly, it was fun when watching from faraway, but he pitied Shirou a little, since he felt that he will be put in quite unpleasant situation pretty soon.

In the end, Shirou made it out unscathed, and everyone, gladly or not, agreed to keep Ilya in the mansion. When the formalities were done, everyone could attend to their daily routine. For both Shirou and Kuroda it was sword practice with Saber, so they headed to the dojo. As Taiki and Namite didn't have anything better to do, they decided to follow them.

When they entered the dojo, Assassin and Kuroda decided to spar with each other, as to leave Shirou alone with Saber. Namite, without anything better to do, as she wasn't practicing sword fighting at all, sit next to Ilya, and was pondering over her new abilities.

The moment she used her control of magic circuits, she was under huge pressure, so she wasn't sure if she would be able to use it at will. As to ascertain that, Namite tried creating a flash of light. She started off without using her magic crest. The magical energy she could provide to the spell was mediocre, so it was only a tiny flash. Namite didn't expect much more, so she simply added a new feature – creating new magical circuits. For normal humans, and regular mages as well, magical circuits were something like arms or legs. No matter how hard one would try, he wouldn't be able to grew or create an extra arm for himself. Regenerating was one thing, since the brain was already accustomed to handling two arms, but creating one was something it could control.

According to this logic, Namite shouldn't be able to do what she was doing. It was all thank to the fact, that she didn't create new magical circuits in her body. If it would be so, she could multiply them endlessly, and that would make her a being with unlimited supply of magical energy – something unachievable. So there was only one way for a human to use more magical circuits than they were born with – it was creating them not inside, but outside the body. When she used a spell, magical circuits were appearing on the surface of her skin, or in the air close to her body. If it wasn't directly connected to her body, all she had to do was gather the magical energy through those magical circuits not connected to her body. It consequently increased her maximal energy output.

But even if she could bring out more energy at once, it would be pointless if she wouldn't be able to support the output for more than few seconds. Here came the second feature of her magic crest – changing the mana in the surroundings and the way of drawing it into the magical circuits. It was yet another part of using magic that no one really put attention to. But it still was the only thing she was good at, so she should try to master it.

-Hmmmm… when I think about it, the air around me changed the last time I used it… – Namite murmured to herself unconsciously.

This was hard. She was practically novice as a magus, so she had to discover everything by herself. If she had as much experience as Tohsaka, she could easily understand her abilities. She could, of course, ask Rin for advice, but she probably wouldn't tell her a thing. And on the other hand… even though she was usually resistant to her pride being hurt, she certainly would feel as if she have lost to her if she would ask for her advice.

-It can't be helped then… - Namite sighed.

-What can't be helped?

Ilya was watching Namite, who was actually putting up quite the funny spectacle.

-Aaaah… nothing, nothing at all. – she didn't feel like talking about her problems with a little girl.

-Let me guess. You wanted to figure out how to control your new abilities? – the "little girl" grinned mischievously.

-Guh… - this wasn't expected. How did she know?

-Well, not that I care wherever you succeed or not. But It would be a shame if power capable of killing Berserker by raw power output would go to waste.

-What do you mean? – Namite was getting kind of left behind.

-Well, just come with me.

Ilya left the girl, who still was wearing a puzzled expression. But nonetheless, she got up and chased after her shortly after.

In the meantime…

Kuroda had a hard time keeping up with his opponent. Not only he was facing a Servant, but the wound on his left arm from before was still on its place.

-Guh… -

On the other hand, Taiki wasn't going easy on Kuroda either, but still was unable to land a finishing blow. He was in awe that his opponent could fend off his assault for so long. He didn't stand much of a chance of victory, but he still didn't let his enemy get close to him.

*Clank*

Yet, blow after blow, Kuroda was getting overwhelmed. He expected this result – his enemy had a lot more stamina than him. Besides, half-hearted blocks with just one hand gripping the shinai weren't getting him anywhere. But he couldn't help it. Neither he could finish this fight quickly, nor he could withstand a continuous assault from his opponent. So when his shinai flew out of hand, he simply sighed and went for a lunch break, followed by Taiki shortly after.

-Well, it didn't feel like a victory at all. With your hand in this state and all…

-A win is a win. I don't care all that much.

Kuroda said that, but deep in his heart, he actually felt more victorious than Assassin.

-On the other hand, where is your master gone off? Isn't your only purpose in this world to watch over her?

-Gah…

Indeed, he was a failure as a Servant, since an onlooker saw his Master's disappearance faster than him.

-What are you doing here?

Tohsaka was on her way to see Shirou and tell him about this day's magic practice, but she came across quite an odd spectacle. Ilya seemed to have been teaching Namite about magic.

-I educate her. We both realized that you had no time for things like these.

Ilya didn't seem disturbed, as she calmly explained.

-And who told you that? Of course I would have taught her a thing or two if she asked!

That was a lie, but it couldn't be afforded. If a little girl were to educate someone about magic, she would definietely lose her position as an expert in this house.

-Oh, so you're going to teach her after all? I'm so glad! – Ilya showed her appreciation.

-Well, this… - before she realized, Tohsaka has already fallen in her trap. So she planned it to end up like this from the beginning?

-Geez, just come to my room already. – seemingly disinterested, Tohsaka invited her future enemy into her room in order to teach her magic. And all this was due to her pride. "Just how pathetic could I possibly get", she though.

On her way back, Ilya met both Kuroda and Taiki walking around.

-Did you see Namite around?

-Yes, she's in Tohsaka's room. – to their surprise, Ilya actually answered their question.

-Eeeh? What for?

-To learn magic, of course.

Without clearing up their doubts, she headed to the dojo.

-Wow, I sure didn't think Tohsaka was the kind of person to help someone in need. – Taiki was pondering over this new personality of Rin he thought he just discovered.

-You weren't wrong, trust me. – his companion murmured this, not loud enough to reach his ears.

-Now then, I guess that this lesson could at least satisfy my curiousness.

Upon saying things like these, Tohsaka accepted the reality of teaching magic to Namite, and sat on her bed.

-You sure say weird things…

Namite, who was pretty passive until now, finally seemed to have regained her composure.

-Well, we'll start with…

Her voice was interrupted by a knock on her door.

-Come in. – the two hindrances that entered soon after got on her nerves. – And what for are you coming into my room?

-I was just wondering wherever it was true that you were kind enough to teach magic to my Master – with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, Taiki positioned himself on a chair close to Namite.

-Geez, I simply don't care anymore. – with an expression of someone who has given up, Tohsaka started her lecture. – Actually, it may be quite convenient. All three of you have gathered in one place.

Rin was obviously enjoying something, but neither of the three could get what was it.

-I'll start with telling you something – none of your abilities is an ordinary one. Even though Taiki is a Servant, he still was a novice magus during his life, at the same age as you actually, so it's weird nonetheless. First, a power of copying any ability simply by physically witnessing it once and using enough magical energy to recreate it. Second, projecting swords that reflect your abilities, and actually not only channel them through you, but are like a stable vessels for it. Third, a bizarre ability of manipulating mana, which shouldn't be accessible to humans without converting it into prana. More than that, creating artificial magical circuits outside your body, and using them to draw in a mana that has been changed beforehand. Yes, of the three of you, from my perspective, you are the weirdest one, Namite. The other two are simply some weirdo, so it's befitting for them to possess weird abilities like those. But you are normal. Not only that, you actually have a magical crest supporting your power naturally, and you are from a family of magi I've never heard of.

Tohsaka took a deep breath. After listening to her talking for such a long time, the other three were in awe upon witnessing her stamina.

-I'll talk with you two later, but the most important part for me as a magus is inspecting Namite's abilities. Now, could you please use some basic spell?

-Uhh… The problem is I'm a novice, so the only thing I could really create were flashes of light…

-We can cover that inconvenience later, but right now, I want to look at this abnormality of yours.

-Okay… - Namite sighed, and concentrated.

Since this was something she was most accustomed with, she decided to create artificial magical circuits for starters.

In a moment, dozens of thin lines covered the air close to Namite's skin, resonating with a blazing, yellowish-white light. She didn't know any other spells than creating a damaging pillar of light, so now that she has increased the output, she didn't exactly know what to do.

-Just try creating a flash, okay?

Namite did as she was told, and used up all accumulated magical energy in a single spell. She expected it to be just a faint flash, but the light literally blinded them for a couple of seconds.

-Gah… Guess we need some other way of testing the power. – said Tohsaka, as she seemingly regained her sight.

-Sorry.

-Well, rather than grieving over that, you should show me more. – seemed like even being blinded for a couple of seconds didn't cool Rin's enthusiasm.

-Okay, next is changing mana in the surroundings and improving the way of drawing of energy.

-It's the part where the air distorts, right?

-I guess so.

-…Wait – upon seeing Namite preparing for her next spell, Tohsaka stopped her. – I should teach you at least one proper spell after all.

-But I'm no good at forming magic… My specialty is drawing it.

-I wouldn't agree with the first part. – Taiki cut into the conversation. – But the second part is pretty much true tough.

-What do you mean? - Tohsaka was getting curious yet again.

-Namite was capable of learning how to create a controlled light creatures by herself. Since I'm no magus, I didn't help her, but despite that, she managed to use something this complex.

-Hmmmm… - Tohsaka was lost in thoughts. Finally, after pondering for a while, she spoke. – I guess you're simply talented at manipulating light. You've already managed to give it a stable form, so how about creating… let's say… a light saber?

-Ehh? – all three of them were pretty shocked by this idea.

-Well, it's probably the light beam given stable form, but it's still more useful than some flashes. But even that depends on the situation, I guess.

After nodding, Namite concentrated really hard. Creating a light beam, and maintaining it in the midair. Upon giving it some tough, she decided that it would be easier to achieve if she would use a spell. Since it was only a suggestion for the caster, it would be anything, as long as it helped the magus in concentrating on the spell's nature.

_-Shape: Light Saber._

-Haaa?

"This sounds like my spell" – Taiki thought. Well, it wasn't Namite's fault – those words simply seemed most fitting for creating stable forms for her.

A shape sprung from Namite's hands, and it stopped becoming longer once it was around one and half a meter long. It's shape was more like a big, metal pipe than a saber, but it still was quite an achievement for her.

-Hmmm… Nothing special, but it's at least stable. – Tohsaka's comment was merciless. – Now, let's go outside.

-Why?

-Because if she starts to gather mana in excessive amounts, there's no telling what she will create.

Without any more questions, all four of them came outside the mansion.

-Now, the mana and way of drawing it. Change and improve them.

-I know.

Namite closed her eyes. It was a luxury she wouldn't be given in an actual fight, be she still decided not to push herself too hard.

_-Energy Accumulation._

She sensed it. The vast amounts of energy surrounding her. But still, the mana floating around wasn't enough to cover her need for magical energy. It would run out after just one shot. And then, she would be left defenseless. That's why, she should not only manipulate the way of drawing the mana, but also the mana itself.

The air distorted yet again. As she concentrated, she changed the quantity of the mana nearby. She was inexperienced at this procedure, so in the end she failed miserably. Somehow, in the middle of the battle, it was a lot easier.

-I can't do it after all…

-That's a shame, but still, you should practice it. I would really want to see the effect of combining all three techniques together.

In the meantime, both Kuroda and Taiki were thinking among the same lines.

"She's the type of a person who would help her enemy purely due to her curiosity or pride."

Of course, this dangerous thought was not to be heard by her.

-You two!

-Yes!

Both of them shot up, showing their guilty conscience.

-It's your turn now.

-Uhh… all right… then, me first. – upon saying so, Taiki came closer to Tohsaka.

-Well, it's nothing interesting about you two really. But there are still some things I would want to check. Kuroda, hit him with your Repel.

-…Huh?

Taiki wasn't the only one surprised.

-I know I don't like him, but there's really no need to take it out on him like that…

-I don't care how you feel about him – simply do it.

-You're kidding me, right? – Taiki was obviously against the idea.

-I'll make it fast.

With eyes filled with pity, Kuroda swiftly centered his hurt left palm in front of Assassin's chest.

_-Repel. _

He dropped the long part, as he didn't think he should apply all that much force to the attack. But it still hurt.

-Gu-hh.

A nice, long flight.

-You're a sadist, aren't you? – even though he said that, Kuroda still knew he was in no position to complain, as he was the one who carried out the task.

On the other hand, while holding his chest, Taiki made his way back towards the two of them.

-Now… that the painful part is over… could you please tell me… what the hell was this for?

-Stop complaining, I'm doing this for you.

-Riiight… I wish you wouldn't concern yourself with me any more than that, as this could end up bad for my health.

-Okay, okay. Now quiet. Your Noble Phantasm is recreating attacks and techniques, right? So, if you can manipulate your body to match the given power, then it should also apply to magic, shouldn't it? It is even more worth checking, since Kuroda's magic is pretty… unusual.

-All right, no need to tell me anything else.

Still sulking because of the assault from before, Taiki put his left hand in front of him, and casted the name.

_-Magic: Light Arm Repel._

As expected, the air itself was pushed away, as if blown away by an unseen force.

-This is great! Taiki, I highly recommend you to get hit around by people as much as possible. – a mischievous grin didn't leave Tohsaka's face. – The more of a beating you will get, the more powers you will be able to use.

-Even thought… it's like going a long way. Not only my Light Arm Repel wouldn't match Kuroda's, but it would also waste much of magical energy trying to reshape body into a fitting form. In the end, the body itself will suffer some damage as well.

-It's true, but still… just think of yourself in the future! A magus who can use any power of the thousands he witnessed on his body. The only possible failure you could suffer in a fight would be a result of using a wrong technique, or being defeated by far greater force.

-Umm… hello? I'm a Heroic Spirit. It's not like I'm going to stay in this world for this long.

-Eeeeh? And I thought that it was your goal to make the Holy Grail give you a human body.

-How did you know? – Taiki was shocked, as he didn't tell anyone aside from Namite, and he didn't really believe she wouldn't keep this a secret.

-Well, now I know for sure. By the way, you're pretty predictable. – at this point, Tohsaka turned in Kuroda's direction. – Now it's your turn. You can create a swords that hold your power, right?

-Yeah. _– _Kuroda closed his eyes, and cast the spell. _-Repulse Swords._

Two shapes formed in his hands.

-This is projection, right? – Tohsaka didn't need to ask who taught this to him.

-Yeah, Archer's magic. But how we use projection differs a little. I think it's wasteful to just copy other things if this kind of magic could create practically anything I imagine. So I use it in order to give my powers a form.

After saying that, Kuroda swung the sword in his left arm. The air got pushed back.

-All right, that's all I wanted to know.

-Ehh? That's all? No hints?

-This is Archer's magic. If there ever was anyone to give you hints, it was him.

Leaving those words behind, Rin headed in the direction where she left Namite in order to let her practice a little.

-You're done with the practice?

-Yeah, pretty much. – upon saying that, Namite relaxed, and faced Tohsaka.

-Ready?

-Ready. – Namite's eyes closed, and various lines appeared on the air close to her body. –_Energy Accumulation_.

Now, she needed to recreate the mana in her closest surrounding – a one meter radius to be precise.

Yet again, the air distorted, and Namite moved onto the last step.

Her body was incapable of holding such a vast amount of magical energy, so it was only natural to store it somewhere else – in the magical circuits she created before to be exact.

As she did so…

-Aaaa…

It was pretty weird. A layer of light formed around Namite's body, resembling a shiny armor.

-This is pretty interesting, Namite. – Tohsaka's grin was reflecting her awe. – You're a magus who looks like a knight. First, you create light sabers, that are in fact a beam of magic energy, rendering all sword techniques not usable, and then you create an armor that's actually a storage for huge amounts of mana from the surroundings, making it it's power comparable to the armors of Heroic Spirits. Honestly, the more I look at you, the less I want to fight with you in the future. 


	15. Chapter 14

Both Saber and Shirou went out on a date together that day, so Kuroda, Taiki and Namite decided to patrol the town for a while. Assassin came up with the idea, as he felt like hanging out with his Master. Perhaps it was Shirou's influence, and he simply didn't want to lose to him.

But there was only one nuisance standing between him and a moment alone with his master.

-Hmmm? What is it?

It was a guy who was getting on his nerves ever since he met him.

-Say… How about you go in THAT direction, and we go the other way? – said Taiki while pointing a path opposite to where they were heading.

-That's cruel. If you wanted to get rid of me so badly, you could have said so.

-Okay. Go away.

-That was fast… Even though, I shouldn't separate from you. I could get attacked by other Masters in such case – Kuroda grinned.

"That bastard. He doesn't really care about his life at all, does he? He just wants to piss me off."

Finally, Taiki sighed and signaled his withdrawal from this fight.

Namite, was on the other hand, oblivious to the reason why Assassin was fighting with Kuroda. She was attractive, but she still had no experience when it came to those kind of relationships. As a result, she was the only person who actually considered this walk as actually checking the town.

-So, where should we go first? – Taiki pointed this question at his Master, but still the one to answer him was a guy.

-How about the arcade? – Kuroda was enjoying how he got on his companion's nerves.

-If by any chance, I would ask YOU for your opinion, I would point it out.

Namite sighed. She wanted to spend more time with her Servant, but if this was how it was going to look, then it couldn't really be called enjoying themselves.

Despite Kuroda and Taiki arguing all the time, they still had fun in the end.

-It's hard to believe we're actually in a middle of Holy Grail War. – Kuroda talked to himself more than to his companions.

They were on a way back to Shirou's mansion, and there were no people anywhere. If someone was to ambush them, it would be a perfect opportunity. All three of them understood that, so they were on guard all the time.

But it was a wasted effort. The one to standing in the dark passage, blocking their way, wasn't the type to pull off a surprise attack.

A tall figure. A hand gripping a butcher knife, still hidden inside a pocket.

-You…

It wasn't impossible. Kuroda heard about the concept of Heroic Spirits. He also knew of the Anti-Heroes. There was a quite high possibility there would be some freaks who would cherish him for his murderers. But to meet him in this Holy Grail War? That was simply so weird.

-Lucky me. To actually meet you. It surely is work of fate.

He wasn't insane. His words were polite, and those fitting an intelligent person. He wore plain, yet tidy clothes. His hair was a bit messy, but still he looked like nothing you would expect from a homicidal maniac.

-You… a Servant? – this time it was Taiki who spoke.

Saber, Assassin, Berserker. Those were three classes he could consider him to be. And obviously, all of them were already occupied.

-Are you surprised? I have the same right of becoming a Servant as you do.

-And what class you could possibly be? There's no way you could be anything other than the classes that already have been summoned.

The murderer smiled. Despite what one could expect, it wasn't a wicked kind of smile, but a regular one.

-And why do you think there are only seven classes allowed in Holy Grail War?

-Wha…t?

-Have you ever heard of class "Avenger"?

-Of course not, because something like this doesn't exist. – no matter how much Taiki tried, he still couldn't understand how this person could possibly be in this world, standing in front of him.

-Even if you haven't heard of it, it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. A class made specifically for Anti-heroes. Don't you think it suits me well?

Still, the same, normal smile. It was the lack of features of a typical murderer what made the knife he gripped stand out so much.

-Don't spout nonsense. Whatsoever, do you really think you can defeat all three of us?

-I don't need to think. I simply need to take down every each one of you.

He leaped like a cheetah towards his prey. Taiki saw those movements before, and actually experienced his claws tearing through him, so he was the first one to react.

He decided not to copy Berserker's attacks, as developing enough strength to handle them not only would consume very much magical energy, but the attacks themselves could not hit at all.

In this case, he imitated his enemy's fighting style. It didn't take too much magical energy, since his enemy was only a regular human, even if his senses and body were trained to a extremely high degree.

No matter how hard he would try, he would be unable to match up to him. But by copying his movements, he could at least give his allies enough time to perform a counter-attack.

Without casting any spell, he formed his metal bar into a knife similar to the one his enemy wielded, and jumped off to face his opponent.

Kuroda's and Namite's reaction was fast as well. Kuroda quickly formed his Repulsion Swords into his hands, and looked for an opening in his enemy's stance. At the same time, Namite started to draw energy from the surroundings excessively. She practiced this step for quite a long time, so the speed was incomparable to before. Also, not only the air closest to her, but also everything nearby her started distorting, even if by a bit.

Noticing an opening in one of his enemies, Avenger hurled a knife in Namite's direction. His speed was incomparable to Kuroda's and Taiki's, so all they could do was watch. If this would be one of them to be hit, it wouldn't be too bad, but Namite was a fragile girl, so a knife was a life threatening weapon against her.

But those were futile worries.

Seeing the projectile closing on her, she quickly formed plenty of magical circuits and pumped as much magical energy as she could into them. As a result, a mere piece of metal, not even close to Noble Phantasms, was instantly burned up. As if not noticing the death that rushed on her just a second ago, she returned to forming innumerable magical circuits around her body. Keeping them filled with enough magical energy to be a physical obstacle was extremely exhausting and wasteful, so she activated it only when she was about to be attacked.

Clucking his tongue, Avenger continued his assault on his other enemies. Despite his reflexes and agility, he definitely was on the losing side.

Namite finished preparing her weapon – a bow made of light formed in her hands. It was an more accurate way of shooting magical energy than from the palm of her hands. She gathered all the energy she could from the surroundings, put it into the magical circuits, and drawn it at once. At first it was hard to control, but soon she gave the huge quantity a stable form. When all preparations were done, she waited for an opportunity to release it.

Both Taiki and Kuroda were fighting, close to their enemy, so they understood they had to make sure the attack would only hit their opponent, and not them.

Aware of life-threatening energy being aimed at him, the killer kept close to either Taiki or Kuroda.

-Shoot it at him! I will handle it. – despite not being a Servant, Kuroda still possessed powers enough to at least let him survive. He blocked a Bellerophon head on after all.

Namite nodded, and released the pent up magical energy from the bow. Kuroda's reaction was instant. Without even saying the two words of forming, he created Repulsion Swords, joined them into double edged spear-like weapon, and started spinning it in front of him. The swirl not only didn't let too much energy hit him, but redirected the attack straight at his enemy standing next to him as well.

The killer wasn't capable of holding up to this much force, having only one close combat Noble Phantasm, so he used his god-like reflexes to jump as far to the side as he could. He ended up severely damaged nonetheless.

-…Fine enough… I'll retreat… for now.

Leaving those words behind, he escaped into the night.

-Damn…

-What? – Kuroda didn't understand the reason Taiki was so annoyed.

-Don't you understand? It was a total loss for us. He will regenerate shortly, and we already knew his Noble Phantasm. But on the other hand…

-…We showed him quite the bit of our abilities, and failed to kill him in the end.

Namite wasn't in a good mood either.

It didn't really matter this much for Kuroda. If he could kill this enemy one day, he could show him as many abilities as his opponent wanted.

-Well, what's more important, he probably had another reason for showing himself like that. If it was him alone, I wouldn't be surprised, but since he's a Servant, he must have a Master as well. And I doubt he would show his trump card just like that.

-Wait, didn't another Servant assault us yesterday? The one with golden hair and red eyes. So, perhaps, they want us to separate from Saber and Shirou.

-That could be the case. But we don't know where they are. It's a pain they don't carry a mobile phone around with them.

-Ehh? – hearing about mobile phones from a Servant was quite the bizarre feeling.

-Hmm? I died only year ago or so, it's completely natural. Not only that, I'm as good at using the computer and surfing the net as any regular student.

-Net? Like in Internet? – both Kuroda and Namite weren't at utter shock, but still didn't seem to be too accommodated with the idea of surfing on the net.

-Ha… haha… Don't you have any shame? Or should a Heroic Spirit explain how to use a computer to you?

-Guess I'll pass.

This sure was unexpected – for Taiki to be best at using computer among them.

-Well, at least you're not as old-fashioned as Tohsaka. Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if I discovered she heats her mansion with wood, and not electricity.

As they laughed, Namite was the first one to find out something's not right.

-Hey now! We've just been attacked, and Shirou and Saber may be in danger right now! Shouldn't we get going?

-Now that you say it…

Kuroda and Taiki either didn't care too much, or they believed their allies would manage. Probably the former though.

-Well, let's go back to the mansion rather than wandering aimlessly. They might've already came back.

As they've returned, Shirou and Saber were actually indeed already there.

Not wanting to interrupt them, everyone went to sleep.

Next day, before anyone realized what's going on, Saber rushed out of the apartment. Shirou was nowhere to be found, so one could assume she was looking for him. But one glance at her face was enough to tell how serious the situation was. Kuroda tried to catch up with Saber, leaving Taiki and Namite behind.

Kuroda lost sight of her when she was closing on the bridge. There weren't many places she could go from there, so he decided to check them all.

Both harbor and the station didn't seem to be a host to Holy Grail War activity, so Kuroda, cursing at how clueless he was, rushed at the only right place where Saber could possibly be.

When he got on the spot, it was already too late. Saber, and Shirou leaning on her, were leaving the church at high pace.

-What happened?

-Lancer and Gilgamesh are fighting inside.

-Wha…

It didn't make any sense, but still it was no time to be asking questions.

-Did you see any other Servant in there?

-Uh? Other Servant? How could there possibly be another Servant? – Saber asked.

But Kuroda was no longer there.

Cursing his foolishness for the second time in this hour, he rushed at full speed towards the Emiya mansion.

-Saber didn't even meet him. Then surely, he's in there. There are no longer any Servants aside from Taiki protecting the mansion, so, the one who came in there in order to kill everyone is…

-…Avenger?

Taiki wasn't given even half a second to prepare himself. He was a Servant, so he should be able to detect him even from far away, so why?

As he flied through the corridor, ending up hitting into the wall, he just barely saw Avenger rushing to his Master.

This sight was enough for his to regain his composure. He preserved the impetus, and kicked the wall in order to jump at his enemy without delay. If he were a normal human, it wouldn't be possible. Well, even as a Heroic Spirit, all he achieved was not ending up splattered on the wall.

-Ugh…

But it was a futile effort. All it took from his opponent to stop him was a single arm.

-Wh-

~-!-~~-!

Another impact resonated through Taiki's body as he got slammed into the ground. This was idiocy. How did he manage to grow this powerful over just one night? He couldn't match in terms of power with them just lately, but now he far surpassed them…!

This already started becoming a routine for Namite. All the sudden attacks were getting boring. Using the extra time Taiki's rush gave her, she hastily created over a hundred magical circuits as a layer over her body, and started sucking up the energy from surroundings. It should be extremely effective against Servants' physical attacks, as their material body was made up from magical energy, consequently being drawn by her armor.

But it wasn't the case while fighting Avenger.

A fast, roundabout kick, although somewhat with smaller power due to the magical circuits' protection, still sent her flying the same way Taiki did a second ago.

Just as Assassin was getting up, cursing and promising his enemy that he'll rip him to shreds, Avenger simply exclaimed "I'm done here" and left.

-What… the hell?

Namite caught up with the situation faster than her Servant, and was already halfway into the living room. What she saw she did expect. But it was brutal experience nonetheless.

Tohsaka was gripping her stomach with hands covered in blood.

-Who did this?

Rin still wasn't in a shape good enough to answer, so she simply groaned in pain. She seemed to be doing fine although, already casting healing incantations on herself.

-Let me do someth…

Tohsaka shook her head more energetically than she should, despite her condition. It made Namite pretty self-aware of how bad at spell casting she still was.

-Well, then I'll at least treat it with a first aid kit.

Namite didn't panic, probably due to fact Tohsaka wasn't on the verge of dying. Still, the scent of blood made her nauseous, so she was glad when Taiki told her he would do it in her place.

Within three minutes, when Rin was already bandaged, and was looking a lot more lively than a while ago, Kuroda barged into the mansion.

-Are you…

"Okay?" he wanted to say, but he stopped upon seeing Tohsaka still covered in blood, and both Taiki and Namite in pretty bad condition. The apologetic look on his face was unnecessary, in their opinion.

-Not like you being here would make a difference anyway. – reading from his impression, Taiki made this comment. – The Avenger that came here wasn't the same guy as before.

-What do you mean?

-Hmmm… like an insane power boost?

-Even more power?

-Yeah… He's a pain to handle even with three of us together.

-Well, whatever, but what about Tohsaka?

-She's alright to the extent you could ask her yourself. I guess she won't lie down peacefully until she sees Shirou.

The person in question entered his mansion couple of minutes later, when Tohsaka was about to give in to the fatigue.

-Ahh… You finally came?

Without the slightest hint of pain reflecting on her face, Rin spoke gently.

-I'm sorry… I couldn't stop him from taking Ilya.

None of the people gathered here asked Tohsaka about what happened, due to her condition, but when she finally revealed it, they were as surprised as Shirou. Indeed, upon some though, for some reason they didn't realize Ilya's disappearance.

-It was Kotomine, wasn't it?

Tohsaka nodded, and spoke.

-You're going to fight him, right?

-Yes. Kotomine Kirei is one human Emiya Shirou definitely has to defeat.

-Well, if that's the case, hold on to this.

Rin gave Shirou all too famous dagger, with name "AZOTH" written on its jewel.

-I've put energy into this from time to time, so it should be better than nothing. If you want to release it, simply shout "läßt" and pour as much magical energy as you can. Now, I guess I'll rest for a bit.

Just as she was about to give in to the fatigue.

-Oh, one more thing. Shirou, I won't accept anything other than victory from my student. I won't forgive you if I'll wake up and you won't be alive anymore.

Leaving those words behind, Rin finally laid peacefully, and let Taiki take care of her wounds.

Last hours before leaving for the battle. Shirou and Saber spent them together, so, taking example from them, Taiki decided to talk to Namite a bit. After all, it will be the last day of Holy Grail War, and based on the result, they may not see each other ever again.

Taiki sit next to Namite, who was seemingly entranced by the moonlight.

-Well, last two weeks sure were lively.

He smiled at his companion from the bottom of his heart, aware that she was yet to look at him.

-Still… Quite fun, weren't they?

Namite joined in on the conversation, following up to Taiki's carefree attitude.

-Hahaha… It would be normal for me, since I'm dead, but you liked risking your life around like that?

Ahh… He messed up. That was really a unfitting thing to say when the mood was about right… Damn… If it would be any other girl, he surely would be boasting with self confidence. So why does he lose his cool when talking to the girl he want to know better?

-You sure say weird things.

God… Why didn't she say something like "It's because I felt safe by your side" or something? It was fine it was predictable, but it would at least get their relationship to develop.

Unaware of each others' intentions, they sighed how beyond help they were.

Taiki leaned his back on the wall of the mansion, and closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds of the night.

Finally, gathering up her courage, Namite spoke:

-You know… If you happen to stay in this world somehow, I don't mind lending you a room in my apartment. Just so you know… you're always welcome.

Only silence answered her. Not shooting a glance at her companion, Namite continued.

-When you first appeared, you looked bizarre. A normal high school student jumping on the buildings' roofs with me in my arms, and claiming to be some Heroic Spirit while doing so. But as I got to know you better, I've found out that you are just as normal as me. Or maybe even more. Despite being a magus, you're just yourself, and usually act like anyone else would. The only difference is… when someone needs help. It would be only natural to run away upon seeing a homicidal maniac on the street, or while confronted by a two and half meter giant weaving a huge axe around. But you don't. Even though it could mean your death, you continue to protect those around you. Even though you may consider them annoying, or they are nothing more than a Master to you…

Still no reaction. It was unfair of him, making her say all those things and not even showing that he was listening. But still, she continued.

-I think that's what's so great about you. You can be a normal student, and be as reliable as any other person when needed. That's why… if you will be forced to choose, remember that there's at least one person who definitely would be sad if you were to disappear.

She was amazed by herself. She actually managed to say everything she wanted to.

But the person next to her…

-Don't tell me…

…Still didn't open his eyes.

"He…fell…asleep…after all the pain I've went through to say all this? You've gotta be kidding!"

Just as she was about to get up, a hand caught her up the sleeve.

Taiki never did tell her, so there was no way she would know. Heroic Spirits do not sleep.

He gently brought her lips closer to his, and answering her emotions, they held their first kiss.

Not having anyone to share his time with, Kuroda was sitting on the roof of Emiya mansion, pretty much the way Archer did days ago, not really realizing it himself. He felt an urge to interrupt Taiki and Namite's sweet moment by showing up as he always did, but he restrained himself. Even he could understand when people should be given a bit of privacy. Besides, if he would keep on being such a pain to them, it would seem more like he was jealous of them. And the fact of it looking this way was more annoying than wherever it was true or not.

-Just two hours left, huh?

"Guess I'll sort out my thoughts."

Let's start with when it all begun…

Oh yeah, he was pushed off a building by Archer. This sure wasn't too much of a good first impression. He found the fact that he held absolutely no grudge against the man in red coat quite amusing.

Next, the life-sucking boundary at his school. Yet another involuntary participation in the Holy Grail War. By then, there was no going back. He decided to join up with Tohsaka and Shirou solely for the sake of surviving.

Well, if it's about making it out alive, then why was he intending on going to the Ryudou temple anyway? The remaining Servants no longer cared about some small human escaping. He could easily survive this just by turning his back on everyone.

And that was one thing he could not do. Why? Was he drawn by Avenger? Or by the debt that he could never atone for? Perhaps by of both of them.

-Well, not like it matters.

He no longer cared about the reason. Because the result was that he, the only normal human among Masters and Servants, would participate in this battle to the death. This fact was a given. And there was no way he would go back on this promise made to the moon, on this lonely night.

Finally, he wondered about the existence Avenger was. About his connection with him and Taiki. About many riddles that surrounded him. But trying to understand it was like trying to solve a puzzle with a vital part missing. So he will go to the fight in order to find this missing part. Even if this will be the last thing he will do in his life.

-It's about time, isn't it?

Saber, Shirou, Taiki, Namite and Kuroda.

Five silhouettes climbed the stairs to the temple. The fated night. Each person with another motive behind their actions, united by a wish of putting an end to this fight. And as the last person passed through the gate of the shrine…

_The last chapter of Holy Grail War was about to be unfold._


	16. Chapter 15

-Ahhh. You came?

Avenger, standing in front of the temple, exclaimed. Gilgamesh was next to him.

Kuroda now understood what difference in him Taiki was talking about. The insane amounts of magical energy were almost sipping out of him. This level of energy storage is something even Namite wouldn't be able to manage creating.

-Saber, I've been waiting for you.

The knight in golden armor didn't lose his composure.

There was no deciding anything before hand. It was already clear that three battles would take place. Saber against Gilgamesh, Shirou against Kotomine, and Avenger facing the remaining three.

Without a word of goodbye, each one of them headed elsewhere, as if not to meddle with each others' clashes.

-No need to rush things. Come at me when you're ready.

There was no trick behind his words. Avenger was either sure of his victory, or simply didn't care, as he certainly won't be the first to attack.

This was going to be a replay from their last fight. The only difference is this time there would be no running away.

Namite began her preparations. She was going to develop the biggest number of magical circuits she has ever did. The circumstances were favorable as well. The air was already filled with humongous amounts of magical energy sipping from the grail. It would be hard to extract the pure magic from it without getting tainted by the evil, but the result would be beyond imagination.

_-Magical Circuits: activation._

She had plenty of time, so she would do everything perfectly. She already understood what kind of opponent she was facing. A homicidal maniac with no concern over the Holy Grail, who was going to put his life at stake simply in order to bring them down. She took a deep breath, and started filtering the magical energy from the air.

_-Magical Energy: reformation._

Two of three steps were done. All that was left to do was changing the way of drawing energy from the surroundings.

_-Magical Energy drawing: start._

Those three steps that ought to be performed in this manner, and not hastily, were completed.

The magic crest on her arm started burning. It was its second reaction she has ever felt. First one was when she used her way of spell casting for the first time.

"So, I've gotten another step closer to controlling my family's magic arts."

-I'm set.

Both Kuroda and Taiki didn't need any special preparations. Their bodies were ready for fighting since the moment they've passed through the temple gate.

-HAAAAA!

Before Namite could perceive what happened, Kuroda and Taiki were already fighting their enemy to the death. But it was different from before. Back then, they could corner their enemy without much effort. Right now, they were barely avoiding blows that could kill them.

For each attack the launched, their opponent shot a barrage of three or four blows at them. It was literally impossible. But an existence like him was an idiocy from the start, so it was nothing to be surprised about. Avenger already casted away the knife he held before. This wasn't his Noble Phantasm to begin with, and compared to the power he could bring out with his fists alone, it was a joke.

The killer didn't use the insane amounts of magical energy for something as crafty as casting spells. He simply inserted it into his joints, so he would be able to attack with more power. If a mage were to assign it to a category, it would be a strengthening magic casted on oneself.

But when the never ending amounts of magical energy were taken into account, a simple spell could become a deadly weapon, and Namite understood that better than anyone in this world.

She calmly analyzed the spells she could cast.

Creating a beam, sword, bow or armor made of light.

There weren't too many, and all of them had such low accuracy that they would do more harm to her allies than to her enemy.

Well, there was one more way of damaging her enemy though…

She made sure that both Kuroda and Taiki are turned back to her, and launched off a surprise attack – huge amounts of magical energy condensed into flash of light.

Namite expected that her enemy would quickly reinforce his eyes to counter the blindness, but a tiny gap in his defense was all she needed. When Avenger covered his eyes from the sudden flash, Namite jumped up to him and formed a sword of light. Close combat was especially dangerous against someone of his caliber, but if they were to win, she mustn't hold back.

Just as she was to release all the magical energy stored up in a beam of light…

-Too slow.

She still didn't grasp that her enemy was someone who could not be measured by human mind in terms of strength.

Although Taiki jumped in the last second to protect her, he just ended up flying at her and knocking both of them away.

Their chance of victory went galloping down to zero.

-Now, that's pretty interesting. You understand there will be no one to save you this time, don't you?

Kuroda only smirked. If he were to die, he at least wouldn't show his enemy any sign of his weakness.

Avenger's hit pulverized Kuroda's organs even though it was blocked perfectly.

Walking on the road, and meeting a homicidal killer. There was no way he would survive this. This was hopeless.

A sweeping kick that would break his ankles if not dodged. As a result, only one hit was delivered – a direct punch to the solar plexus.

But the impossible happened. A back, protecting him. He didn't understand what happened. He didn't understand the consequences.

-You sure… aren't... going easy on me….

Giving his prey a moment for catching breath, only in order to torture it more later on. Avenger started his assault once again.

It was fine. He accepted death already. But why those memories came back at such a time? There was no use in recollecting his past in his last moments. Then why…

Blood. A lot of blood. The quick standoff ended in mutual defeat.

All that was left in the alley were two corpses and him.

What has happened? Why did it happen?

-!—

This one almost killed him. He was a human, so he could tell wherever a part of his body is still a part of him, or if it has already turned into just a lump of flesh.

But this was okay. The one thing he was afraid of wasn't death. It was the last memory, that was only to come. He didn't want to remember. But the more he tried, the more it burned itself inside his skull when the last hit connected with his stomach.

A debt. Most people probably would be happy if they would make a debt they wouldn't be able to pay off. But for Kuroda, it wasn't the case. Because the debt was so big, he wouldn't be able to pay it back even if he used all his life. And he wasn't even given a chance to start trying.

Because there isn't a thing more valuable than life. And he was indebted to a certain person for sacrificing it for his sake.

He didn't want it. But it still came. The regret. The shame. The pain. The awe. Kuroda's eyes weren't functioning the way they should anymore, but he still could make out a figure, lying in the distance. After a kick he didn't have time to defend against, he had to at least fall unconscious.

While he was flying backwards, Kuroda caught just a glimpse of him.

And in that very moment, it hit him.

This was the exact same situation. Only the positions were reversed.

He always wanted to pay off this debt, and now he was miraculously given a chance to do so.

Yet, he will fail. He already knew it. There was no way in this world he would defeat this monster.

He understood that very well. But still…. Only one lingering affection kept him conscious, and on the alive side of the line he was about to cross.

He stole it from him. Taiki was a normal student. He never wished to be a hero. He simply wanted to save someone when he saw this person. Simply on a whim.

But Kuroda was different. He wanted to act cool and hero-like since he was a kid. But when he was placed in danger, he covered in fear, and sacrificed a normal student's life in order to survive.

The ideal he dreamed. He saw it in the back of a person who did not yearn for such deeds. A person who wanted to live a simple life, yet became forced to suffer for all eternity only because he wished so he could protect the person in front of him.

Were those months he spent despising himself and training his body wasted? Didn't anything change?

Then, just as Kuroda was about to hit the ground with the force that could shatter his bones…

-I will give it back to you…

He whispered an incantation with power far surpassing any spell he could have thought of…!

-I will give you back the life you sacrificed!

Shouting to the person that could not hear him, Kuroda kicked the ground, and rushed at his enemy. Those were empty words, not backed up with any plan, with any power, or with any success rate.

But it didn't matter. Because there was a reason he had to win this fight, a reason he would sacrifice his life for!

There was an ideal. Ideal found in the back of a stranger. The burden of the ideal he was supposed to carry alone. He would take the burden from Taiki, and take responsibility for his own, foolish dreams…!

Avenger didn't see that coming, but two punches should be enough to send Kuroda back to the ground. But a body that should not have dodged his attack…

-Wha…

…Not only jumped to the side, but jumped back to him with even more ferocity!

-Guh!

Now he was the one who got his organs pulverized. But even a direct hit didn't mean anything. He could easily regenerate his body with the stock of energy he had at him.

-Nice try, but it ends here!

A glimpse of luck won't happen twice.

But not only did it happen twice, but even five times.

Five. This is the number of times Kuroda managed to directly damage Avenger's body. And there was no sign of him stopping.

-This is…

Without a doubt.

Mind's Eye.

The ability to throw away all unnecessary things, like pain or restraints.

It was a complete control over whole body.

There were many versions of Mind's Eye. Any person could develop it, since the ability to create certain reactions to certain events was one of brain's functions.

In this manner, one could either perceive the next attack because of experience, and perform a perfect counter attack based on it as well.

One could also be born with an instinct, an ability to sense danger, the oncoming attacks, or even hostile intentions.

But few were people who were actually born with Mind's Eye, the ability to give the control to the brain completely.

It was a battle style not hindered by sense of pain or fatigue. Finding the shortest route to reach enemy's vital spot. Finding the way of dodging an attack that should not be possible to avoid.

There were no clear memories left behind once it ended. Kuroda didn't yet know, but this ability saved his life more than once. His brain fully knew his body's capabilities, so it could even create his new powers before he could think of using them.

The reason this True Mind's Eye was so special was because it forced the brain into working in pace that not only humans, but even Heroic Spirits couldn't catch up with. A regular person can use only 10% of his brain's capabilities at one moment, so the difference between a Mind's Eye user with his 100% brain capability usage is incomparable.

But it shouldn't be a problem. If there's nothing to attack with, even a perfectly working brain won't do any harm. So he had to break apart his joints. But what happened next was beyond his imagination.

-Don't think I'll let you.

Gritting his teeth, Kuroda spoke to him. He spoke? Spoke? How?

This-=-Was-=-Impossib…

-!-!

Two sharp hits stopped his train of thought.

But it didn't chance the fact that Kuroda was conscious. He went to Mind's Eye with his consciousness still there? This was impossible. No human could bear working at 100% of brain's capabilities without his consciousness being shut off first.

But Kuroda was opposing this law with his very existence on the line.

He saw shock in Avenger's eyes. He did not understand why his enemy was so surprised. He may indeed calculate and analyze things a lot faster now, but still, there was no big difference in comparison to before. His sense of pain probably became conveniently numb. Without such a nuisance, he could give his best to break Avenger's body apart. Even if this would have to be done with bare hands.

But his enemy finally got serious. His body momentarily broke down, and reinforced again.

"Thanks for showing this to me."

Kuroda smirked, and did the same to his body. If he had enough magical energy to support the process, he could keep his body moving by breaking it down and repairing continuously.

This was his first fight between magi Kuroda experienced. The one to fall behind would lose, with his body incapable of holding ground against his opponent's. So they went to new heights, only in order to finally overcome the other. But the fight continued on.

A somersault, a kick with potential of breaking the head upon hit, a punch, and a couple of punches. The assault didn't end even when both of the enemies were at their limit. Because Kuroda started understanding the riddle that Avenger was. And the answer was something that could not be described in words. So they didn't speak. Because it was a paradox, they've fought to destroy it.

_**Because it was impossible for two versions of one person to meet.**_

Since it was impossible, rather than talking, they've fought to death. And it was death in far wider understanding. Because death of the body wasn't all that bad. It will happen someday no matter how hard one tries. But what was at stake here was their whole life. If two people named Kuroda Ichibake were to fight each other, only one of them would survive. And needless to say, it would be Kuroda. The loser's life would be erased, or rather, treated as if it never happened.

Kuroda didn't understand what was happening, but he fought. He fought for his life, in order not to lose everything, his own self included.

Avenger's identity was also the reason his memories were coming back all of sudden when he fought him. Their shared memory, Taiki's death, resonated through the punches before.

The battle was nearing its end. If Kuroda won't win in the next couple of seconds, it will all be over. He was running out of magical energy.

That was natural, since he had only four magical circuits. To think that he managed to push himself to the extent he has drawn more energy than a regular mage with his twenty magical circuits.

But if he won't end this quickly, he will be surpassed by Avenger's almost-infinite supply of energy, the Holy Grail that is.

So when he reconstructed his body for the last time, it was a moment signaling the defeat. His enemy understood that as well.

-Well, it was fun, Kuroda Ichibake.

Avenger finished the supposedly last sentence with a smile, and lowered his guard, preparing for the finishing blow.

_-Don't lower it…_

Kuroda whispered.

-Ehhh? You said something?

-I said…

He jumped at him. Maybe it was because he felt a light of promised victory slashing the earth apart not so far from here, or maybe because he remembered the oath he made just moments ago.

-…DON'T LOWER IT!

He didn't care anymore. Anything. Anything would be fine. If only something would happen the second he would clash with him.

-Eeeeh?

If only… something would happen?

Needles started piercing his body the more he thought about it. And more he thought about it, the more he found this thought weird.

If only – as if like… if only air would pull itself into my palm?

Not needles. Those were swords piercing through his sense of pain. It should have gone numb, yet it restored itself the moment Kuroda started venturing into the well of experience.

But there was no going back now.

Because he found the vital piece of the puzzle. The piece that allowed him to connect any other piece.

Because… I wished.

There was no need for thinking. Because this was the only power that was engraved inside his body. The only one he didn't have to wish for in order to happen. Because it was the power of making those wishes come true.

He ventured deeper. He lost many things on the way. And he gained nothing. But he still came deeper down.

_**MARBLE PHANTASM**_

When drawing a white marble from a box full of black marbles, it was an ability to increase the ability to pick it to 100%. It wasn't anything like Reality Marble, which made each marble inside the box white. Marble Phantasm was restricted to things that were possible to happen in this world. Because it was a power granted to the ones chosen by the world itself.

He didn't understand what that was. He didn't understand why he possessed this power. But it was a fact he could make anything possible in this world to happen in front of his very own eyes. So…

"I wish… my hand could slash apart my enemy as if wielding a blade."

His source was "Slash". There was no need to create or imagine anything this time as well. An Ultimate Technique of a being named Kuroda Ichibake!

-So, what are you going to do with this minutes-long life of yours?

There was no malice in Avenger's voice. His death was an undeniable fact. A vacuum created by Kuroda's right hand pierced through his very soul, not only his body. This was something unhealable. Besides, Servants could regenerate if the wound wasn't fatal. But if it was the other case, then they would do nothing but turn to ash.

-You know that you made your body into a vehicle with magical energy as its fuel, right? Once the fuel runs out, you will disperse.

Avenger left no doubt in Kuroda. There was no need for lies. He knew his body better than anyone after all.

-There's still something I need to give back.

-A debt to be repaid, huh? I guessed so. Even thought we are different versions, we still share the same soul.

-That's one thing I can't agree to. I thought that soul is something unchangeable at first too. But I think that it's easily shaped by circumstances, by memories, by ideals, by goals. We may have the same starting point, but our lifes differ. So we are as different from each other as any two random people would.

-Huuh. So even though I'll die, I will stay as Kuroda Ichibake, huh? No matter what happens, you won't overcome my life, isn't it?

Kuroda nodded. Upon seeing that, Avenger smirked. It was the first, and the last wicked smirk worthy of a homicidal killer he has shown.

-Man, you sure know how to cheer me up in my last moments. Well, you still have something to do, so I'll be going ahead.

Leaving those words behind, the Heroic Spirit Kuroda Ichibake known a year before as homicidal killer lurking the town, dispersed into the air.

Kuroda has already made up his mind, so there was no doubt left. Equivalent exchange. If he was given something for free, he would have to give it back someday. And that was the time for that. Besides, it annoyed him. This guy should have known that Holy Grail won't grant his wish, but he still kept struggling. It was so hopeless he could not keep up with watching this any longer.

In the corner of his eye he has seen Taiki and Namite waking up. Perhaps it was Avenger's magical energy that kept them knocked out, and now, that he disappeared, the were no longer bounded.

"Well, I've wanted to do this without audience, but it's fine either way."

Taiki has already knew what Kuroda was going to do. Because of the look on his face. Because such a smile he hasn't been shown by him ever before. A smile no longer bound by the debt unable to be repaid.

_**-Hear me out, the World. I want to make a contract with you. You will remove Heroic Spirit Taiki from the Seat of Heroic Spirits, and in its place... you shall take me.**_


	17. Epilogue

There was a dream. A dream of a person who could save whoever he wanted to. But it was all a futile illusion, crushed by reality of being saved by someone else in the times of need.

The debt has been repaid. Taiki wasn't someone fit to be a Heroic Spirit. He was just a normal student. It was Kuroda who should have became a Heroic Spirit. Someone who would be able to save anyone. Even if it would be only senseless killing as a counter guardian.

There should be no doubt left in him now. As Kuroda was venturing into depths of his mind, he thought so.

So why…

Why…

Was there a tint of regret left?

There should be none. He wasn't fit for a normal life to begin with, so he should have been okay with it. But still… there was regret.

"Why?"

-Why? It's because you were not fit to be a hero to begin with.

A voice resounded within the endless darkness. Before he realized, Kuroda was standing on a stable foothold, and was able to see his new companion.

He was standing there. Short and a bit messy hair. Tall, and well-built. Muscular, yet agile. With eyes that pierced through one's soul like hawk's gaze. In short… This was the Kuroda he always wished for. He may have been able to close the distance to this ideal, but it still was something he would never be able to reach. That's why… Meeting him here was simply bizarre.

Even thought he knew the answer, Kuroda still asked.

-Who are you?

-Me? Only an illusion. A dream dreamed by three lone losers who could not do anything by themselves.

-Me, Avenger, and…

-Taiki. – the guy exclaimed. – I am the embodiment of your dreams. And due to your messed up head, your delusions have an alarmingly high probability of becoming true… Well, I'm only next statistic number.

-Then why are you here? As you can see, I'm busy with becoming a Heroic Spirit.

-Like I said, you are not fit for becoming one. That's why I'm here. When you formed a contract, you've used equivalent exchange, right? Then, you shouldn't even need to ask what I'm about to do.

Kuroda still didn't fully grasp the choice he was given.

-Are you… fine with this?

-Am I fine? Of course I am! Because… After all…

The Heroic Spirit showed his first smile full of gentleness, and free of doubt.

-…This is what you wished you would be able to do. And I'm here to grant this wish as your ideal.

Leaving those last words behind him, the dream dreamed by three sore losers ventured in the direction of Seat of Heroic Spirits without slightest doubt in his heart.

On the other side, still dumbfounded, Kuroda made his way towards human world. Yet, this time…

There was no regret in his heart.

End of part 1

AN: Finally! Now for some technical info. The story was based on Visual Novel's version of Fate scenario, but if someone watched only the anime, he wouldn't be left behind I guess. This is where the first, bigger part ends. I'm going to write the second part concentrating on events around half year later, with Fate Hollow Ataraxia (Visual Novel's sequel) as its base. All the characters from the original will be on their respective places (well, aside from Assassin I guess…), but the storyline will still focus more on the new characters from first part. As a side note, I've wrote this story in order to improve my writing, so you really should write reviews for me, or it kills the whole point why I actually write those stories… I don't care if it's negative, but make it constructive by saying what you didn't like + which things the plot lacked etc. (On a side note, I hate writing romance. Creating a super complicated plot is one thing, but building up the mood and stuff is just too much for me...). I consider not working on the second part until I get at least 3 reviews, so make this small effort for me please.

PS: The second part has one of the coolest abilities I've ever thought out (I've created about 600 others, so this should act as a good reference). I've already decided on the plot, so it's going to be pretty much organized, and most of the questions left from the first part should be answered in the second part.


	18. Chapter 1'

-See you again tomorrow, Namite!

-Yeah, you too!

A good looking girl waved to her friend leaving.

-Well, what should I do now?"

It's been half a year since the Holy Grail War. Many things happened, but right now, she could say she was living peacefully. If not for the fact she, nagged by Tohsaka Rin, entered the Magic Association.

At first she wasn't really busy, as her experience as a magus made her a barely supporting character for supervising Fuyuki City. She would be okay with that, but nonetheless…

"This would be unfair if they wouldn't know what potential you possess!" After saying something like that, Rin made her abilities of manipulating magical energy on a huge scale a well known fact.

-Geez, she shouldn't decide on things like these on her own…

The only one to suffer the result of her actions was her. Her abilities were studied thoroughly, and she's been assigned to a couple of researches and missions already. This wasn't a comfortable situation for her, as she would be having exams soon. But there was one idiot who didn't pay any attention to them…

Let's start with how things turned out half a year ago.

Inside the Ryudou Temple, three deadly clashes were held. First, Shirou against Kotomine, whom he defeated by using the Azoth sword he's been entrusted by Tohsaka. Second, Saber fighting Gilgamesh, who's been killed due to Avalon, the lost Noble Phantasm of King Arthur which Saber retrieved overnight.

And finally… Even thought they were a human and a Heroic Spirit fighting, this looked nothing like the level humans would be able to reach.

While Namite and Taiki were knocked out almost at the beginning, Kuroda not only held his ground against his insanely powerful opponent, but he also was actually able to overpower him. But it didn't last for long, as their supply of mana differed obviously. Avenger was drawing energy from the bottomless container called Holy Grail, while Kuroda was just a regular human with only four magical circuits . The outcome was obvious after just half a minute of fighting.

That's where something unreal happened. This shouldn't have been a surprise in Kuroda's case, as none of his abilities up to now followed the rules of common sense too much. After all, what kind of human would be able to attach a large cutting vacuum at the tip of his right arm? After getting cut directly through the heart, not even a Heroic Spirit would be able to come out unscathed.

By pushing through his limits for so long, Kuroda already reached a state of no return. But this was of no concern for him, as he had only one thing left to do in this world.

He was an idiot, who couldn't even accept being indebted to someone…

When Namite woke up and saw Kuroda disappearing, she was at shock. But it was still nothing compared to what happened after. Taiki's body began to glow with a radiant light, and before she could even say anything, who was standing in front of her was neither her Servant nor Kuroda.

Or rather, it was both of them. In one body.

Tohsaka's explanation for this was that, when Kuroda's soul was forced back into this world right before turning into a Heroic Spirit, there was no body for him to return to, as his own disappeared due to fatigue along him. So the one most compatible with him and at the same time close enough to the place of his departing was Taiki. But it wasn't anything as convenient as two souls fused into one…

-What the hell were you thinking? Leaving on your own like that. You sure know how to annoy me!

-Shut up! There's nothing more frustrating for me than being indebted to someone like you!

-Indebted? How were you supposed to be indebted, if what I've done wasn't made for your sake. I've done it for myself!

-I don't care! As long as I consider it a debt, that's what it is!

One guy, shouting to himself all the time. If only his voice would change a bit… But no, this looked completely like a freak show.

In other words, Kuroda's soul and Taiki's soul were able to take turns on controlling the body. For the first week, it was a real pain, since they didn't cooperate at all. One second, you were talking with Taiki merrily, and in another moment, Kuroda joined the conversation in his place. The good thing was, at least their eye color changed once the soul was switched.

There were many issues concerning the fusion. About the looks, Taiki kept most of his appearance, but it still was affected by Kuroda's a bit. The next issue was where they were supposed to sleep. Taiki wanted to keep on spending nights in Namite's apartment, but soon he gave in and decided to sleep in Kuroda's house. It was more natural this way after all.

And finally, the most important thing – the name…

It's natural that no one would agree to be called by someone else's name, so Kuroda was arguing over it heavily. It would be weird if Taiki were to start being called by the lately missing Kuroda, but still it was Taiki whose disappearance wouldn't make much of a commotion. He was a Servant after all…

In the end, the official version was that, Taiki departed to some foreign country, and Kuroda happened to be his friend, so he took an image change to fit in his place a bit.

So, the final result was that they've got Taiki's appearance, but to society, they've became known as Kuroda Ichibake.

Since her Servant disappeared both from her house and her class, Namite was missing Taiki. But since Kuroda decided to join Magic Association as well, she still had a lot of occasions to see him. In this matter, he was progressing even at faster rate than her. Since he now shared experience of two differing lifes, not only his grades became better – his fighting style and number of magical circuits improved as well.

Lately, she observed that her companion was getting into a better synchronization between his two souls. Once before while in danger, Taiki actually managed to use "Left Arm Repel", while Kuroda could pretty much use the metal bar his partner carried everywhere with as much skill as the owner. Perhaps one day, their soul would fuse and Kuroda (or Taiki perhaps? Shouldn't they get themselves a new name or something?) would be able to live his life peacefully.

-Oh, hi Namite. If some idiot appears and says he's too hungry to hang out with you then just ignore him"

-You're idiot yourself!

"…Perhaps this day won't come too soon." While thinking this, Namite crossed the street, listening to the weird argument her friend was having, that attracted looks from the people passing by.

-You know, you should be able to compromise on things more easily from time to time…

Namite and her hard-to-name companion, who seemed to be in Kuroda Form right now, were eating Takoyaki together.

-Well, it's hard to get along with this guy, no matter how hard one tries.

It was right the time for a change in personality, bringing forth a barrage of complaints.

As expected, the color of Kuroda's eyes changed, and surprisingly, not stopping in his action of eating Takoyaki, he was seemingly about to say something about Kuroda's hard to stand character.

"You're in better synchronization than you think." Namite thought, as she was watching the quarrel inside her friend's consciousness, as it didn't interrupt their actions even the slightest bit.

"Should I be in awe? Looks like they're already more than used to it than they should."

Another one of Namite's sighs was stopped by a beeping sound coming from Kuroda's (or was it Taiki's?) mobile phone.

There were some old-fashioned magus out in the Clock Tower, who couldn't stand anything containing more electricity than an envelope as a way to convey messages. Kuroda definitely wasn't one of them, as both him and Namite carried a mobile phone at them, getting messages containing the information about their missions right away.

-Hmmmmm… This is going to be painful. Some guy is going around, killing any Dead Apostle Ancestors he encounters.

-Ehh? Shouldn't they be insanely powerful? Furthermore, isn't it something good for us?

-I think so too, but it seems our higher ups don't like having any unwanted help.

-Yeah… Clock Tower sure is filled with people full of themselves.

-Back to the topic. All agents throughout countries where this mysterious person's actions were spotted were given this message. You should get it soon as well.

As if synchronized with Kuroda's speech, her mobile phone vibrated, signaling the incoming message. She didn't even bother checking what it contained.

-Hmmm… Dead Apostole Ancestors, huh? Do you know which ones were taken down by now?

-I'm not sure, but I've heard a rumor before, that Forest of Einnashe has been destroyed.

-What? But isn't it a giant forest with its core constantly moving? Didn't church lose dozens of first class monks and exorcists just trying to destroy at least a tiny bit of it?

-Yeah. If there's a guy capable of destroying it, then I surely wouldn't want to encounter him in a fight to the death. I have some suspicions in the matter of what kind of power he possess, but I hope I'm wrong.

With such an atmosphere in the air, they've arrived at Emiya mansion. Even thought they often eat outside, they still end up here this way or the other. It's like a kind of habit by now. Kuroda said that he wants to talk with everyone gathered there, but Namite suspected he was simply lured by the idea of food being given there for free.

Not only humans, but even Servants were at Shirou's place. Since the last Holy Grail War didn't end due to Emiya's decision, all the Servants were able to stay in this world by being given mana by their Masters. Even those who were originally dead were summoned again. As a result, Shirou, Saber, Sakura, Rider, Rin, Ilya, Fujimura were present as well. Archer and Berseker didn't seem like they would fit in the atmosphere, so they were nowhere to be seen. While usually half of the people were missing, today everyone were gathered at the same time.

As they've let the time slip by, Kuroda had his meal interrupted by Tohsaka leaning in his direction.

-I have something to tell you once you're finished.

She stood up, and left the dining room in the direction of living quarters.

Kuroda looked at the delicious dinner he was having, and painfully deducing that he was supposed to come right away, he got up as well.

It was painful, but taking Tohsaka's character into consideration, he would rather choose the lesser evil.

Namite trailed after Kuroda, not liking the look of how her friend was leaving with Tohsaka in direction of her room.

-Oh, so you both came? That's even better.

Unexpectedly, Rin wasn't angry at all, and actually showed Namite's presence as convenient.

-So I'll go straight to the heart of the matter. Kuroda, you got the message, right?

-Uh huh. – he nodded.

-So I'll warn you. Someone capable of destroying the Forest of Einnashe isn't a person you should go up against. You may be good enough to actually rise higher than me in ranks of Magic Association, but it doesn't matter. Dead Apostoles Ancestors are being beyond human abilities, and the thing we're talking about makes it into their top ten. Yet, it was killed.

After a brief silence:

-But why are you telling me this? Shouldn't it be the case for every each agent from the Magic Association.

-I just have a feeling. – Tohsaka showed a confused face. – You just can't go on without fighting with people just as weird as you are, and someone possessing the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception would be a perfect target for you. But if you'll fight… There's no doubt you will die.

AN: The story takes a bit from Tsukihime, but since with the Fate/Stay Night they are a part of Nasuverse (Tsukihime, Fate/Stay Night, their sequels and Kara no Kyoukai), a proof being Zelretch being shown in both stories, I think it should still be acceptable. Thanks for the reviews! I'm more motivated now, surely this will speed up the progress.

PS: The story is going to be shorter than the first part, containing of about 10 chapters or less.


	19. Chapter 2'

-Guh…

This was harder than expected. Kuroda expected that his enemies would be really powerful, but not to the extent that even while close to Namite, wouldn't be able to stand up against them.

They were fighting against two people, one being a tall man with his eyes veiled with bandage, but lately uncovered, while the other one was a woman with short blonde hair and red eyes.

It all happened when they were doing reconnaissance in the neighboring town. Perhaps what Tohsaka Rin said was truth. It simply lied in Kuroda's nature to encounter people just as weird as him.

-Namite, looks like we don't have a choice. We can't go easy on them.

-Yeah.

As his back was turned to her, she could'nt tell who she was talking to, but she lately observed, that it made no difference in actual combat.

-Hmmm… Getting serious already? Don't tell me you plan on defeating us.

The tall woman grinned. She crossed her arms, showing a mischievous smile. She was confident in their victory.

-If we are fighting against someone that can see death of object, then how about showing him something that concept of death doesn't apply to? – Kuroda said that in a voice the other two couldn't hear it.

-Uhuh, I'm going to buy you some time, just as always.

In the next second, a giant wave of light shot from the newly created bow Namite was holding. But for Satsujinki, it was nothing more than just next thing he had to slash through.

"He's tough".

But there was a flaw in his ability. It was restrained by his human capabilities, so as long as she could unleash a barrage of strikes he wouldn't be able to slash through, he would get hit.

Just as he started running towards them, seeing Kuroda casting incantations like crazy, he was assaulted by a dozen of light dots flying towards him. With his Sensa (Flash Sheath), he could get rid of almost half of them in just few moments, but he would get damaged nonetheless.

-You're careless as always.

Not being fazed by that, the gold haired woman jumped in and took care of the rest of the missiles in just one hit.

-That's what for I have you, Arcueid.

-Yeah, yeah.

Just as he was about to resume his onslaught, Namite has already created over a hundred magical circuits in the air, forming a wall made of light.

-Now this is troublesome. I don't know you, but you sure have some interesting abilities there. – upon saying that the woman, seemingly called Arcueid, dashed towards the Light Wall alongside Shiki.

But just as they were to reach the duet, it was all over.

-Come, Avenger!

Space distorted, and what came from inside it, was a tall homicidal maniac who did not show any traits fitting the killer.

-Geez, couldn't you simply take care of your own problems yourself? I may not be here all the time, so I have no way to know, but it still feels like you're summoning me all the time.

-You're right. You have no way to know. So just shut up and help us.

Mumbling something about troublesome and unwanted, the Familiar who should not be called a familiar stood next to Kuroda and Namite.

-Arcueid, I… don't see any lines on him.

-What? Take a closer look. I don't care what kind of monster they summoned, there should be at least a dot there!

-But I can't see any. Maybe It really is immune to my Mystical Eyes?

-Nonsense, try focusing harder. The number of beings on this planet unkillable with Mystic Eyes of Death Perception should be countable on fingers of one hand. And there's no way I'll believe some amateurs brought one of them out as a familiar for themselves.

While the duet next to them had the kind of conversation Namite and Kuroda were used to, the two, along with Avenger, rushed at their enemy.

-Futile effort.

How they were supposed to know? That they've just tried fighting against one of the strongest beings on this world. When Arcueid wasn't holding back, she mercilessly cut through her enemies. Avenger tried his best, but was still wiped out by one hit from her claws.

-Hmph, immune to death from your eyes he may be, but it doesn't matter as long as I can one-hit him.

-Tch.

Kuroda already sensed death creeping up his spine, but there was no longer anything he could do to stop it.

-Does I really have to do this? I don't like killing innocent people.

-It can't be helped. If we won't make him an example, Magic Association simply won't give us a rest.

-So it really can't be helped, huh?

Just as the ultimate death was about to be brought upon him…

_**-FALL APART!**_

The shout pierced the air, greatly shocking the two demons that were about to finish him off.

The place where they were standing was already nothing one could call space. Even air was cut apart. Ultimate distortion was the best adjective to describe the scene.

Shiki escaped the death only due to his Sensou (Flash Dash) used in the last moment, while Arcueid evaded death both by instinct and by knowledge on how Marble Phantasms work.

-Marble Phantasm? You… Just what the hell are you? This is an ability only vampires and elementals should possess. And you are none of them. State yourself!

But doing something as trivial as that was already beyond Kuroda's capabilities. Overexerting himself too much brought so much pain on him that he had to close himself within Mind's Eye completely to avoid falling apart.

-Hmph. Fine. I don't care anymore.

Upon saying that, Arcueid added.

-Shiki, you know what to do.

-Sorry…

Leaving this one word behind, not caring for Namite's shouts, Shiki plunged the Nanatsu Yoru, his favored knife, deep into Kuroda's Point of Death.

Uhhhhhhh…

I'm… disappearing?

But it isn't something new to me.

Damn, why even dying seems boring to me right now? The two of us together sure had way too many experiences…

And so, Kuroda died from hands of Tohno Shiki for the first time, oblivious to the cries Namite raised for his sake.

….

AN: Thanks for the 3 new reviews I got! This is really motivating, and as requested in one of them, I made a chart for all of characters I've created. This was a bit of work, but I quite enjoy creating and describing new abilities, so it was quite fun. Obviously, this isn't the end of the story. Not much of a surprise, since this isn't first time the chapter ended with Kuroda dying, eh? Who would guess that he would repeat himself by getting killed…

I plan on submitting a wider description on all characters in the Final Chapter, so you must wait patiently until then. Next chapters will FINALLY contain more Fate Stay Night than Tsukihime, so don't think I've changed the universe I'm basing the story on.

The Characters Descripiton is almost double the size of the actual chapter, something wrong in here, isn't it?

(Note that the stats are on the level of humans, and not the Servants. Even level E strength for Servants would be beyond level regular human are capable of reaching by normal means)

…..

ABILITIES:

Name: Kuroda Ichibake

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: B+

Magical Energy: D-

Luck: B+

DETAILS:

A normal high school student. By being faced with countless dangers, he was forced to use his abilities, Marble Phantasm and Mind's Eye continuously. It is later revealed that he possess only four magical circuits. With the assistance of Mind's Eye, he's capable of creating an amount of magical energy comparable to that of other magi. He took a part in the Holy Grail War, supporting Shirou. Despite saying it was only in order to survive, he didn't back down even when his life was no longer in danger. After defeating Avenger, who by unknown means appeared in the world, he was determined to turn into Counter Guardian in order to repay the debt to Taiki. As he was about to die, another one of his alter versions appeared, seemingly an embodiment of Avenger's, Kuroda's and Taiki's dream of a perfect hero, and saved him by taking his place in the Seat of Heroic Spirits.

SKILLS:

Left Arm Repel, Right Arm Pull – powers developed by Kuroda on the verge of dying. They can be used in order to manipulate matter around. By casting it's full name, the overall speed of ability is lowered, but the impact itself possess more power. The powers rely on manipulating electrons in the things that are being controlled, but it wasn't known to Kuroda, as all he does is wish for something to happen, and the most suitable method is created and used by his Mind's Eye.** Rank: E**

Repulse Slash – by pulling and repelling the same space at once, the air is ripped to shreds in a straight line. This power is affected by Kuroda's origin, Slash, and thus the effect is not breaking or crushing the matter, but slashing it apart. The ability is quite powerful, but it still isn't sufficient to hurt a regular Servant, even through using the ability's full name. **Rank: D-**

Repulse Stance – this power has been strongly affected by Archer's power of copying swords. Yet Kuroda, instead of tracing any sword, rather gives his repelling and pulling abilities a stable form. Both swords have light red color. The ability allows to use both repelling and pulling abilities without need for casting incantations, increasing both power and speed. As expected, a Repulse Slash is created whenever both swords are swung in the same direction. **Rank: C-**

Repulse Slash – joins the Repulsion Swords into one weapon, and by charging it with much magical energy, throws it at the enemy. By continuous spinning the pulling and repelling power, it has a devastating effect. If sufficient speed is developed, the weapon can even use Repulse Slash by picking up on the repulse or pull still active in the air. **Rank: C+**

Mind's Eye – this and the Marble Phantasms are the only weapons Kuroda possess. But by creating a Marble Phantasm, and then using it with the support of Mind's Eye, user can use practically any effect achievable on this planet. The power itself is an ability to give the full control over the body to the brain, rendering immune to pain, body restraints or illusions. While there are many differing versions of Mind's Eye, this one is one of the rarest, as usually one has to be born with it, and cannot be taught how to use it. Kuroda for some reason is actually capable of using this power while still maintaining control over his body. As a result, he draws the power of ignoring pain and restraints of the body, perceiving attacks and seeing through illusions without losing his consciousness. **Rank: B+**

Marble Phantasm – a power belonging only to Elementals and Vampires, being chosen by the Earth itself. It is unknown why Kuroda possess this ability, but it should be revealed in the near future. The power itself is an ability to bring any event happening in this world into battle. By using this, Kuroda is capable of developing all his other skills. Originally, he was capable of using them only be giving over the control to his brain through Mind's Eye, but recently picked up on how he can fully control it. Kuroda doesn't like using this ability directly, and instead prefers its other versions, like Right Arm Pull, since Marble Phantasm brings a lot of fatigue and unpleasant feeling of being impaled by thousands of needles, or in more extreme cases, sharp swords. **Rank: A++**

…..

ABILITIES:

Name: Heroic Spirit Taiki

Strength: B+

Endurance: A-

Agility: B-

Magical Energy: C+

Luck: D

DETAILS:

Originally a regular magus with his abilities on a very low level compared to long lineage families like Tohsaka. After taking down a homicidal killer at cost of his own life, he was turned into a Counter Guardian. By fighting in the Holy Grail War, he wished to regain his life as a human, but he still understood that it could not be achieved by the means of corrupted vessel called Holy Grail. He was saved by the same person he died in order to protect. Possess only two abilities, Transformation (which he call Shaping, and uses only on the metal bar he carries around) and Imitation. By using these two, he can adapt any possible fighting style or technique. It is unknown why he was summoned as Assassin, instead of one of Hassan o Sabbahs, nor why a recently created Heroic Spirit was summoned in a Holy Grail War, the lowest boundary being at least 100 years old.

SKILLS:

Transformation (Shaping) – one of the branches of magic, specializing in changing and shaping the matter. Taiki uses it on his solid metal bar in order to create different weapons, according to the situation. By using magnetism, he can draw weapons to his hand if they are in his range (15-20 meters max distance). The weapons Taiki is capable of creating by now are: daggers, bow, sword, spear, claws. It is very probable that he would be able to create any existing weapon he sees, like shields or even guns. As a side note, Taiki considered this ability as his only Noble Phantasm, until he awakened his Imitation skills. **Rank: E / C+**

Imitating – ability of adapting to any battle style Taiki has encountered, either by being hit by it, blocking it or seeing it from close range. The skills he has witnessed up until now are: Berserker's attack, Avenger's Rupture, and Rider's and Archer's Noble Phantasms (from Kuroda's memories he acquired after the fusion). One must note that many of the abilities aren't usable without the right weapons, which Taiki can create using his metal bar. But in case of ability like Bellerophon, which rely mostly on living beings or peculiar weapons, the magical energy cost for imitating the ability isn't equivalent to the effect. As a result, Taiki doesn't use abilities that require certain weapons, like Bellerophon, Excalibur or Gae Bolg. But it's possible for Taiki to imitate the energy output and battle style of the above, actually slashing the air apart with the sword and bringing forth a wave of magical energy, being the individualized version of Excalibur. The best results are achieved by imitating abilities that doesn't require special traits nor peculiar weapons, only the correct technique. A perfect example of such a skill is Hitsubame Gaeshi, but unfortunately, he never met Sasaoki Koujirou, since he occupied his class. Weapons or special body parts can be implanted with sufficient amount of magical energy. As a side note, Taiki would be able to successfully imitate any Mystic Eyes, including Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, but it would require insane amounts of magical energy, since it's a power far surpassing the understanding of human's mind. As a result, it cannot be imitated easily. **Rank: E / A++**

…..

ABILITIES:

Name: Namite Ishikawa

Strength: E+

Endurance: E

Agility: D

Magical Energy: A++

Luck: A

DETAILS:

A young magus who lost her parents at young age ( an often occurrence among families working within the Magic Association ). She summoned her Servant, Taiki, as she was about to be killed by Berserker, and fought in the Holy Grail War until the end, cooperating with Shirou and Tohsaka in a weird manner. She took a liking to her Servant, but after the fusion, she no longer has to maintain him with her magical energy, him being a self-sufficient existence. She often works with Kuroda on her missions from Magic Association, providing him with magical energy and support. Despite the destabilization of their contract, she managed to keep a connection to him, allowing her to know his location and send him magical energy when his own doesn't suffice. It is a well known fact, that the Kuroda & Namite duet is almost invincible against enemies of rank similar to theirs. It is unknown how much their potential would drop in case of their separation.

SKILLS:

Magical Circuit Creation – Namite is capable of creating new magical circuits for herself, which can draw magical energy with speed equivalent to regular ones. By mastering this aspect of her abilities, she can create an armor made of magical circuits on her own body. **Rank: D+**

Mana Manipulation – Namite can change the mana surrounding her, making it more energy sufficient, free of evil's taint and the likes. Though it is still unknown to her, by using this ability properly, she could even cancel out weaker Reality Marbles by interfering with the magical energy radiating from the caster. **Rank: D / C+**

Sonic Draw – a special method of drawing energy, that allows an up to 10 times faster mana collection. By combining it with Magical Circuits created outside her body, Namite can suck up any magical missile or projectile sent at her until it reaches her. **Rank: D**

Flash – one of her first spells, and without much potential, allows to blind enemies with sudden and unexpected flash of light. **Rank: E**

Light Missile – an ability Namite developed as a self defense measure. Despite its usefulness, it was a dead end in her path to master her abilities. While the spell allows to create many projectiles made of light, in the shape of animals, and chasing after her enemies, the ability itself doesn't accommodate with her magical energy drawing potential. **Rank: E**

Light Saber – a sword made of light, which has potential of reaching power of Excalibur. But with Namite as she is, it's nowhere close to its level, not being even 1/20 of the Noble Phantasm's power. This ability is used as a close combat weapon. All the stored magical energy can be freed in an explosion with accuracy far lower than that of Excalibur's. **Rank: E+**

Light Armor – a crafty ability, that allows to utilize Magical Circuits Creation and Sonic Draw into creating an armor made of magical circuits. Whenever any attack comes close, the layer either sucks up all the magical energy from the attack, or pushes out huge wave of magic in order to destroy physical attacks. It is so far Namite's favorite ability, and allowed her to survive many dangers. She starts all fights with casting this spell over herself, and often doesn't even enter enemy territory without it. **Rank: C-**

Light Ray – the embodiment of Namite's ideology, "gather as much magical energy as possible and release it all at once, the more the better". With no complicated things included, this spell is pure destruction consisted in a Ray of Light. **Rank: E / A**

Light Arrow – the utilized version of Light Ray, and Namite's most powerful offensive spell so far. The methods are very similar, but in this case, she creates a bow that concentrates the magical energy in certain direction, allowing much more accuracy. While Light Ray is a close combat ability, Light Arrow can be used even from 35 meters distance. One should note that Namite recently joined the Archery Club for this ability's sake alone. **Rank: E+ / A++**

Light Assault – A dozen of magical energy spheres rage around and crash into targeted enemy. This ability is hard to defend against, but can be taken care of with stronger attack. **Rank: D**

Light Wall – a version of Light Armor, when a certain area is defended, and no the body. **Rank: D**

…..

ABILITIES:

Name: Kuroda + Taiki, The Nameless Fusion

Strength: A+

Endurance: A++

Agility: A+

Magical Energy: A+

Luck: A-

DETAILS:

A being created from fusion of two souls, Kuroda's and Taiki's. The outcome is a person who constantly argues with himself, but still inherited the experience, traits and abilities of both souls. As a result, he can use Mind's Eye, Marble Phantasm, Transformation and Imitation successfully, turning him into a devastating fighter, which is a fact known by enemies he encountered on his missions for the Magic Association. After whole half a year, Kuroda managed to develop two new abilities aside from polishing the ones he already possessed - Soul Split and Heroic Spirit Summoning. One should note, that Kuroda's grades sky rocketed since the fusion, as it's two people memorizing the lessons instead of one.

SKILLS:

Mind's Eye – first ability inherited from Kuroda

Marble Phantasm – second ability inherited from Kuroda

Transformation (Shaping) – first of Taiki's Noble Phantasms

Imitation – second of Taiki's Noble Phantasm

Soul Split – this ability allows to give Kuroda's soul a temporary vessel, splitting the abilities, powers and magical energy in the proportions from before the fusion. This skill is useful when Kuroda is separated from Namite, since it creates second, a bit less powerful copy, but cancels out the contract with her until the end of duration. **Rank: C+**

Heroic Spirit Summoning – this is something unreachable by humans, but due to Kuroda's and Taiki's close connection to Heroic Spirits, while in fusion, they can summon either Avenger or the Dreamed Heroic Spirit ( a shared vision of a perfect hero of Avenger, Kuroda and Taiki). This ability is very high level thaumaturgy, and requires 8 verse incantation. The summoned Heroic Spirit's power is considerably lowered, since a part needs to be kept in the Seat of Heroic Spirits, as not to trigger the summoning into the world, which is achievable only when in great danger. Despite only a copy being created, it is still unknown what consequences would interfering with World's weapons without assistance of Holy Grail would have. Due to high magical energy required for the spell, Kuroda needs to be provided with mana from Namite for the whole duration of the summoning. **Rank: A++**


	20. Chapter 3'

-Are you sure you are alright?

Namite frowned. Kuroda was acting suspiciously for a while now.

-Ahh, it's only a small headache I think. Nothing to worry about.

-Well, I wouldn't worry if you would cry for help, but with this attitude, I don't feel convinced at all.

-Hah, you sure have though with a guy like me.

Kuroda sighed, and let Taiki take control over the body.

They were walking down the street filled with high school students heading home. While Kuroda was in go-home club obviously, Namite lately joined the Archery Club. She wasn't a genius in any way, but she was trying hard nonetheless.

Just like the person before him, Taiki showed a rather complex expression, and exclaimed:

-It's simply that I… Or rather we, are feeling weird lately.

-What do you mean?

-How should I say it… Have you ever felt like you've forgotten something really important that you remembered just a moment ago?

-Yeah, I think it's quite common.

-Well, it's something like that. Just that the thing we forgot feels really important.

After pondering over something for a while, Taiki added.

-So important that it feels we will die unless we recall what we forgot.

-Aren't you taking it a bit too far? What could possibly kill just because of this?

-That I don't know.

In this faint-hearted atmosphere, both Taiki and Namite were forced to walk the streets. Usually, it would be Kuroda who would cast the bad thoughts aside, but it seemed like he was too absorbed himself to notice his carefree attitude is needed.

-Sooo… how about going to the park instead of thinking about useless things?

Due to Kuroda's absence, Namite was the one who took the initiative.

-Shouldn't you go there with couple of female friend instead of a guy like me?

Guh… Kuroda again. It was more than possible that Taiki would think among these lines, but at least HE wouldn't say it out loud. Such an annoyi…

-Ehh? To hear this coming from you. You sure start resembling Kuroda a lot.

It was still Taiki after all. It was hard to bear, but it seemed like the line separating Kuroda's and Taiki's personalities was starting to vanish.

Even thought it was bad, it had it's good sides as well. Hopefully, by taking a part of Taiki's personality, Kuroda would become easier to get along with.

-Well, I don't really mind. – the guy walking next to her was oblivious to what she just was thinking. – If you feel like it, we can go.

"Yay!".

A cry of victory resounded within Namite's mind. Since the end of Holy Grail War, their relationship didn't really progress any farther. This was a perfect opportunity for changing this fact.

…..

-Where should we go now?

A smile didn't leave Namite's face. The other hand, Taiki seemed to be unable to enjoy himself. It was already getting late, as they've came across a vast amount of shops. On the other hand, Namite didn't seem to get tired at all. But the thought still didn't leave Taiki's mind.

-Damn, each time I'm about to recall it, it slips away.

-Oh, come on. Forget it already.

Forget it…

Forget it, huh?

Headache was getting stronger.

-Aaah.

Now it came to him. The message he got on his phone yesterday, regarding the killer that was eliminating the Dead Apostole Ancestors. He would die in about 6 minutes from this moment.

-Ha... Hahah…

He recalled that he already tried escaping this fate once, but it was useless.

-…? What is it, Taiki?

-Hmm… Namite… Looks like I remembered it.

-Oh, so what was it?

On another thought… He recalled that sharing this information with his partner didn't bring any effect once before either.

Damn…

-No, nothing. It seems that it was nothing important after all.

-You see? There was no need to panic over it! Now, how about going in th…

But Taiki was already rushing off in opposite direction.

-Excuse me for a moment!

Leaving this remark behind, he closed the distance to the bathroom in time that rivaled track team's one.

There was no time left. If he was to die in here, the gap in his mind would increase further. He was sure of it. Each repeated cycle destroyed his consciousness mercilessly.

-If I won't be able to remember it, I should use something that isn't bothered with something like time repeating itself.

The answer is getting help from Heroic Spirit.

-Come, Avenger!

Using this summoning without assistance from Namite was risky, but he had to bet his life on this probably was capable of withstanding the repeat of the cycle one or two more times. After that, he would probably continue to die senselessly until his consciousness would break apart completely. Without recalling his past, there was no way to escape the death from hands of two merciless killers.

-What is your problem this ti… Oh, so you aren't about to get killed this time?

A smirk appeared on Avenger's face. It was unknown to him if he had this kind of attitude to anyone, or if it was a special service for his other self from a parallel world.

-So, I was right. Avenger, you are not affected by this weird cycle repeating itself?

-Repeating itself? Don't mock me, at least YOU shouldn't be saying this kind of thing.

-What… do you mean?

-You should get used to this already. Getting saved in weird ways, altering the rules of the world just in order for you to4 survive. Or did you really think it was YOU who should be given credit for all those miraculous events?

-What are you talking about?

-Well, looks like I've said something unnecessary again. Or like for the fifth time. But it doesn't matter, since you won't remember it anyway. In short, YOU are the one who made this cycle and keeps it going.

-So the damage to my brain is because…

-Isn't it easy to tell? Since you use this, then you are the one who has to pay a price for it. And deducing from the number of times you've already done this, you will wear out after just one more time. Two more times if you would be persistent.

-Just two more chances for a comeback… huh?

Kuroda gritted his teeth, then took a deep breath, and spoke:

-Avenger, is there a way for you to communicate with me once the cycle repeats itself one more time?

-Surprisingly, it isn't IMPOSSIBLE, but the question is, why would I do this? After this is over, you won't even remember asking me to do this.

Now this was weird. Kuroda could clearly see where this was heading, but he did not know what kind of wish this homicidal maniac could have.

-What kind of thing do you exactly expect in exchange? To let you kill a couple of people passing by?

-And who do you think I am? I certainly did get myself known for some murder cases, but it isn't all there is to me.

Kuroda did not spoke, and rather kept listening. He felt that Avenger was about to reveal something important about him.

-Then, I will ask you. Why did you kill those people? Because of boredom? Curiosity? Or was there no reason at all?

-Why are you so aggressive? We are one and the same person. Simply you ended up in a better parallel world than me.

He did not want to listen to it. It was so retarded to answer that he was pondering over whenever to bother himself with it.

Finally he spoke.

-Do you really believe that you aren't the cause of your miserable end? That it was fate that made it happen? You simply made different decisions than me, and you are forced to suffer the consequences.

-Well, that is certainly true. But there is one more thing left to it.

Avenger was now looking straight at Kuroda, not even blinking. Killing intent was seeping from his glare.

-From all the decisions made by Kuroda Ichibake, none would result in the version I am.

-Wha…?

-You really want to know the reason behind my existence? Fine, I'll tell you. That is…

A distortion made in the air itself, warped Avenger back to the Seat of Heroic Spirits. Surprisingly, Kuroda was not bothered by it at all. His magical energy was already running out, and he felt like it already happened a lot times before. Five times to be exact.

-Guess it's no use.

-Tai-ki-!

A shout resounded throughout the park. It seemed like Namite finally found out his whereabouts.

In about one minute, the inescapable death would rush itself on him. The very first time, it was him who started the clash, but ever since, Satsujinki and Arcueid were the ones taking the initiative.

"Looks like I can't escape this encounter after all. Damn!"

He was feeling useless. Avenger proved to be of no use to him, and in the end, nothing would be changed. He was feeling that he was dangerously close to his last chance for a comeback.

-And who are you?

A cold voice resounded within the park. Two shadows entered their view.

"Are you kidding me? It's going to end up with us killing each other anyway."

Wait…

Shouldn't Arcueid be affected by the cycle as well?

So why… is she attacking me each time we meet, no matter what I do?

Perhaps…

-You don't feel like answering? Fine. I've never felt it before, but right now, I have a feeling that I should dispose of you as fast as possible.

…She is the key to altering the course of events.

-I certainly don't mind this, but before that, I would like to ask you to remember one thing.

-What is it? I really don't have time or idle talk.

Kuroda thought for a while, and said:

-October 6th, 21:30, Plaza near the Shopping District.

After a brief silence…

-What is that supposed to mean, some kind of code?

It's good. The more she keeps on thinking of that…

-But there's no way I would be there at that time. It's 21:25 already. What exactly is the purpose of blabbering this nonsense?

She was really angry. Perhaps, she is of the type that doesn't like when she encounters something she doesn't understand.

-Think over it.

Just as they were about to start fighting, there were still two people left out on the spectacle that was unfolding in front of them.

-Umm… Arcueid, what's going on? Are you going to fight a high school student just like that?

And close to Taiki…

-What are you talking about? I don't get anything at all-…

Arcueid and Taiki were the only ones for whom this fight was perfectly natural.

Well, it is a given. His death is inevitable this time. But perhaps… next time…

-Disappear!

There was no way he would simply let himself get slaughtered. He won't use anything that would further damage his brain, but…

_-Repulsion Stance!_

… he at least won't make thing easier for this monster! Gripping the two crimson swords in his hands, Kuroda jumped to his enemy, his resolve steeled as much as fourteen times before.

-No matter how many times it happens, I just don't stop doing this. I sure am a broken existence no matter how you look at this…

Murmuring those words, Taiki delivered a slash containing his full power straight at Arcueid.

…

AN: Pretty much figured out the course of events from now on. I had a clear image of what the ending would be, but right now, I got the whole story covered at last. From now on. Only 3 Chapters and an Epilogue left until the end!


	21. Chapter 4'

-Arcueid, there's nothing in here.

21:40. The Plaza near Shopping Centre. Two suspiciously looking people standing there.

-I don't get it. I was sure that this is where we were supposed to be right now…

-How come?

-I don't know… Kind of promotion-like feeling .

Meanwhile…

-Hahah…

-What is it, Kuroda?

-Ah, nothing. Nothing at all-

With each time, the damage to his mind was getting worse. If he wouldn't have done anything, he wouldn't have realized anything until he died. So, there were fewer cycles left than he originally thought. There was no time to waste. It was his last chance. The encounter with Arcueid and Satsujinki was inevitable, but he should do his best to alter the course of events. Looks like his plan worked, and he bought himself a bit of time. The issue was, what he was supposed to do in order to survive.

-I think we should go home already. It's getting late.

-Well, guess you're right.

It was no use doing anything today, but tomorrow, everything would be settled.

Kuroda got in touch with the Magic Association the same day. He contacted the higher ups about founding the culprit behind murderers carried on Dead Apostle Ancestors. Due to his powerful ally, he was to much for them to handle though. A few minutes later, he got a message, that he should immediately leave for the Clock Tower, as this was the pair's next destination, as stated by the Association's spies. Kuroda's and Namite's abilities were unique and useful, so they were one of forces gathered back to London. If this wasn't an opportunity to end this cycle of death, then he didn't know what was.

-Oh, right. I should contact Namite that we are leaving tomorrow morning.

After conveying the message and informing her of the time and place, Kuroda quickly turned his phone off. Taiki may be able to take it, but listening to Namite's complains was a hellish task for him.

The next day…

-What are you thinking? Calling me that late at night and saying only when should I show up for a "trip" to Clock Tower.

-If that will make you feel better, then you're not alone. Tohsaka was also contacted in this manner. I wish I could see her getting up this early, since she isn't much of a morning person.

Just as the plane was about to depart, Tohsaka cam over, surprisingly, accompanied by Shirou.

-Eh? What are you doing here?

-Isn't it obvious? He's my apprentice, so he's coming as well!

Kuroda and Shirou gave a collective sigh, and got on the plane.

-Now that I think about it, wouldn't it be natural for our enemies to be on the same plane as well? They are headed to the exact same place after all.

-This is a possibility… - Tohsaka frowned. – But I still think that they wouldn't do something like starting a fight inside a plane, in broad daylight.

-Well, if you haven't noticed, we will be travelling kind of thousand meters above ground, outside the reach of any Magic Association whatsoever. If they truly show up, letting our guard down is the last thing we should do.

Kuroda was speaking calmly, since getting killed by either Arcueid or Satsujinki was a daily basis for him.

His promotion came true, as two people got on the plane just as it was about to leave.

Kuroda's and Aruceid's eyes met, and he felt that she was about to ask: "By any chance, do we know each other?", but she restrained herself. Looks like different place caused the "Kill him" trigger not to activate.

They took seats quite far from them, so they could talk freely.

-Honestly, even if he can act like he's got his eyes hurt in an accident, it's still weird to walk around wearing bandages over your eyes… - Namite said, after looking at Satsujinki for a while.

The trip was spent In quite uncomfortable atmosphere, but they arrived at their destination without any interferences. Skipping school like that was bad for their grades, but it couldn't be helped.

They were the first ones to get out of the plane. They could have tailed their enemies, but it would be a waste if they would get killed.

Once they arrived at the Clock Tower, they were assigned to one of the squads which were going to look for Arcueid and Satsujinki. The only clue was, they could be found anywhere where Dead Apostle Ancestors was.

…..

-Well, any ideas?

Kuroda, Namite, Tohsaka and Shirou were taking a stroll in the region they were assigned to, accompanied by 3 other mages from the Association.

-This sure doesn't look like a place where you could meet an Dead Apostle Ancestor walking around. Especially since it's still bright.

-Guess we'll have to wait until night.

….

-I'm tired of walking around like that…

Namite was already at her limit. Wishing to change the gloomy atmosphere, Kuroda asked his companion a question.

-By the way, how is your magic training going, Shirou?

Kuroda was curious what his ally from the Holy Grail War managed to achieve in half a year's time.

-Well… Maybe you can explain it better, Tohsaka.

-About what he is capable of achieving… – Rin started her lecture – He can, under certain conditions, summon a Reality Marble, since it's the origin of his power.

-Reality… Marble?

This was surprising. He never really experienced one before, be he heard that it was very powerful forbidden magic, that embodies the caster's internal world.

-Yes. To put it simply, both strengthening and projection magic are only byproducts of his Reality Marble.

-So, even though Shirou discovered his ability a lot later, he was still capable of using it's branches. He learned strengthening and projection first, and only later he got the idea of what his powers' origin is?

-Well… The problem is, Shirou still has insufficient magical energy to use Reality Marble, so he needs a supply from other source. Like my jewels for example. The efficiency is somewhat reduced, since I didn't get Shirou to learn too much about jewel magic.

-If he has enough magical energy, he could use the Reality Marble, right?

-Yes. Just in case, I gave him one of those for emergency situations, but I've charged him plenty for this. These aren't cheap, you know!

"So if you are to choose between Shirou's life and some gem, I think I know what your decision would be…"

….

-There aren't many people walking the streets right now, so we could assume that the duet might show up. Well, they will do only if a Dead Apostle Ancestor is nearby, which we don't know.

Tohsaka was getting a bit frustrated with the lack of results.

-Geez, I didn't skip school for something like that.

A moment later, Tohsaka exclaimed, with an upraised voice:

-I've found them!

-Eeeh?

-I've sent a scout made of one of my gems, and one of them caught a glimpse of them before it got destroyed.

-So, where are they?

-I don't know this town too well… But it's around 300 meters from here.

-That's pretty close. Think we should call for reinforcements from the Magic Association? Maybe they would…

-There will be no need for that.

A high voice.

-I figured out that Magic Association would be concerned about our actions, especially after we stole Barthomeloi's prey, but going as far as sending an army of patrol squads to hunt us down… And, on a closer look, we've met half of them at the plane. We could have gotten ridden of them when they were alone, but I guess things will get complicated now.

Arcueid took a step forward.

-I hope you won't hold a grudge. I certainly wouldn't' kill an innocent person, but anyone who's magi, and works for the Magic Association, should be prepared to die. Even if he's only in his teens.

Kuroda clucked his tongue. This wasn't exactly the outcome he wanted, but it was okay as long as he had allies who could turn the tides of battle. He has long since abandoned idea of fighting one-on-one – fourteen deaths were more than enough of a painful lesson.

He took a deep breath. "Concentrate. Satsujinki guy sure has outstanding ability, but the one who should not be taken lightly is Arcueid. In the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception 's case, as long as one could overpower the user, he would self-destruct himself, trying to slash through the existence of attacks." He experienced something like that a couple of times already. At last the loop was getting useful.

-I'll try taking on the golden-haired woman. You should confront the guy next to her. He has an ability to cut through absolutely anything as long as he traces a line on it with his knife. Watch out for his speed. If you won't be careful, he can kill you with one blow.

-…

Such a detailed info wasn't something one expected from a guy who met his enemies for the first time.

-And how do you know that?

-If I will have an occasion to explain that, I will. But for now, concentrate on taking him down.

He took a couple of steps towards Arcueid, as if saying his companions to leave her to him.

-Hmph. You think you can stop me? I guess I'll have to show you how wrong you are.

The golden-haired opponent dashed towards a weakling who stated that he could take her on.

But…

-Aren't you tired of starting all our fights like that?

-Wha...!

Taiki (switched from Kuroda form) used the moment of surprise, and quickly shaped a bow and an arrow into his hands.

_-Caladbolg!_

He decided to copy the ability of Heroic Spirit he knew, since it suited his body a lot more than Namite's arrow, which consisted mostly of magical energy, without much place for technique.

-Damn…

Taiki switched to Kuroda, and, without giving his enemy any time to counter-attack, kicked the ground in a speed human body couldn't develop. This was Avenger's second Noble Phantasm, but Kuroda's natural ability as well. Reinforcing body be overloading it with magical energy was easy, and it suited his high-quality magical circuits.

-…Don't…

Arcueid managed to change the arrow's trajectory, but it gave Kuroda enough time to crouch down to his opponent stomach and attack it with strength beyond human ability.

It was a devastating hit. The only problem was, his enemy wasn't on a human level either.

-…Underestimate me, human!

The monster grabbed his arm, that was reaching towards its stomach, and threw it with a force that could almost rip it apart. No, it would rip it apart, if not for Kuroda's magical energy reinforcing it.

-Guhh…!

His speed wasn't enough. If there was anything causing even slightest delay, then he should get rid of it right away, for sake of winning this fight. And the cause of a brief delay between his action was…

-Guess I have no choice…

He closed his eyes, of light blue color at the moment.

_-Fusion._

And he opened his eyes again. One of them was still of light blue color, but the other was…

-Two different eye colors? What exactly are you trying to achieve here?

Kuroda didn't feel any need to answer, and he simply lowered his stance, preparing his body for another magical energy burst.

There may have not been any visible effects from outside, but inside…

Were not two different souls, but one.

Or rather, a shared consciousness, created by a fusion of the two souls.

With the barrier between their minds gone, they could finally go all out, without worrying over changing between each others' consciousness.

-Here I come…

-Hah, don't talk like it's going to end any differently than before!

As they were to rush at each other yet again…

-Shirou, use it!

-Right!

The battle next to them was being taken into whole another level.

_-I am the bone of my sword._

Looks like 6 mages were having a hard time against a single guy without any magical talent.

But the incantation being cast was to turn the tides of the battle.

-A high level thaumaturgy? Shiki, watch out for i…

*Clank*

Two red longswords were in Kuroda's hands, closing on Arcueid, forcing her to focus on their fight.

-I must admit you've caused me a ton of trouble, human, but it ends here!

The air around Kuroda distorted. He was about to get skewered in matter of milliseconds.

But it was yet another thing he experienced, and prepared against. He exceeded his enemy's imagination in half a second, and forced both of them to jump apart.

Just a glimpse of a moment later… The places where they stood could no longer be called anything else than ripped apart.

-A human possessing a Marble Phantasm…? This should be surprising, but I had a weird feeling you would do something like that.

But at the same time…

_-…Unlimited Blade Works._

… The magus behind them managed to finish the chanting, and before they realized what happened, the ground was set aflame. Just a moment later, what they stood on wasn't a peaceful alley inside a town, but… a hill filled with infinite amount of swords.

-Reality Marble?

The Shiki guy jumped back, but a dozen of swords flied at him.

-Tch…

He had no choice but to destroy all of them. It put an unimaginable strain on his body and brain, so he was getting cornered.

-Out of my way…!

Arcueid seemingly lost the temper to fight against Kuroda, as she blasted him away with power exceeding the inhuman strength she possessed before. Looks like she put the biggest priority on her companion, and not him.

-You aren't…

"_Shape: Chain!"_

-…Going anywhere!

A solid shackle of steel surrounded Arcueid's body. But this was no problem for a monster like her.

"_Shape: Thousand Needles!"_

As the weapon was broken apart by her strenght, it's parts reformed into a rain of tiny, metal needles that flied at Arcueid. They did not pose a threat to one's life, but not blocking them could still result in devastating consequences.

-You leave me with no other choice.

Everything after that happened in an instant.

Kuroda did not grasp what happened, not until he was standing before a massacre carried out on his allies.

A punishment for challenging the ultimate being on this planet.

Kuroda, with his arm barely attached from his enemy's assault, was in shock of what happened before his very eyes. But he wasn't forced to endure it for long, as he himself joined his companions just a moment later.

"So, it wasn't enough, eh? Perhaps I've made a mistake somewhere. Is there really a way to defeat them? Is there really a reason to defeat them?"

Unsure of what answers to those questions would be, Kuroda unconsciously activated the loop, probably the last one his brain would endure. This was ultimately his last chance.


	22. Chapter 5'

-My last chance…?

Once again, dozens of memories rushed over to Kuroda. It was the day after going out with Namite, and day after when he usually died. Perhaps the events from previous cycle triggered Arcueid not to go to the park at that time.

He was heading to school. A plane to London left just a couple of minutes ago. Next one would be soon though.

_**There won't be a next chance anymore. My body and mind are already at their limit. If I can't settle this in this cycle, my death will be absolute.**_

But still one question is left unanswered. What exactly is the purpose of this fight. Why do I pursue this encounter, without looking for a reason?

Whatever the answer is, human called Kuroda would still strive towards this end, even when confronted with the truth that he may not be able to escape his fate.

Perhaps due to Kuroda not contacting the Magic Association, him, Namite, Shirou and Tohsaka were not assigned to the hunt for Satsujinki and Arcueid.

-I need to get Namite. – Kuroda didn't really care about anyone besides his female companion. She was probably the only one he could trust right now.

…..

16 minutes later.

-Ahhh, Taiki, you're early today!

With a smile brimming on her face, she stood in front of the school.

-About yesterday…

-Do you trust me?

-Eh? -Namite blinked a couple of times. -What? Wha-what do you mean?

If you do, then we need to get to London right now.

-Why so sudden…

Even though she voiced her complains all along, Namite still followed Taiki on the way to the airport.

-The next plane is leaving in 9 minutes. If we are going to make it, we should hurry.

-Hopefully, you'll explain things to me by then…

Namite was sulking, but she fastened up her pace nonetheless.

-*Pant*, *Pant, Look like… we made it… in time.

No wonder she was quite out of her breath. She was still a high school student after all.

…

-Well, I guess that since I made you do something so ridiculous, I owe you an explanation.

-Pretty much…

Namite's sour mood still didn't' disappear.

-Okay… So, to make things simple…

His story wasn't really something one could convey in an easy-to-understand manner.

-So, you're saying that you've trapped yourself in a time loop that repeats itself each time you die. But this is the last cycle, and literally, your last chance to avoid dying.

-Correct. During the most recent cycle, I've fought against Arcueid alone, when you, along with 5 other mages, Shirou and Tohsaka included, fought against a possessor of Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

-And, we were all killed, right? So why are we going there anyway?

-This I don't know myself… Simply… This is a fight I have to win, no matter what. Or rather, an encounter I have to battle through.

-Where's the difference?

-In the outcome.

Without asking any other questions, Namite fell silent.

-I have no idea if what I'm saying is true. But… I think that you are the only person capable of stopping Arcueid from interfering in battle against Shiki. I failed in this task, and brought death onto us.

-Me? But I don't really have any abilities that could stop a monster that killed even you…

-Then it's simple. Create one. Discover one. Modify others. I have no right to expect anything from you, that's why I'm simply asking you to try your best. I leave it to you, because I were too weak to achieve this. I know I'm asking for much, especially since it seems quite suicidal. I wouldn't mind if you would refuse. In fact, I may be relieved in that case.

Namite fell silent, but after thinking over something for a while…

-It's something important to you, right?

-I guess so.

-Then I'm happy that I'm the only one you trusted with this task.

Namite showed a brilliant smile.

-By the way, what are you going to do in the meantime, while I'll be fighting Arcueid?

-I'm going to take down the Shiki guy. Even if he has an insanely potent ability, as long as his body can't catch up to it, I'll be able to win.

Both of them knew that it was a risky tactic. But there was no helping it. Everything failed up until know, so all that was left was a desperate struggle, with low chance of victory. Despite this, Kuroda had an ominous feeling. That it was the cycle in which something would happen. Something that would make foundations of his existence crumble, or rather, reform anew.

…..

-Where are we going?

-To the place where we died last time.

-Shouldn't we get some backup then?

-It's useless. I don't think it would be of any help, and they would probably only distract us.

-I think you are overestimating my abilities here…

Namite sighed.

After a while of walking silently, Kuroda spoke:

-About the way to fight Arcueid… The reason why I think you are the only human capable of doing this, is because she draws energy from the world itself. So, if you'll draw the energy, or simply cut off the supply…

-...I will be able to defeat her?

-Well, you were always good at thinking spells up on the spur of the moment, so since now you have quite a lot of time, this shouldn't be much of a problem to you.

Kuroda smiled at Namite.

It was already time for their enemies to arrive. This was nearby the place where they fought yesterday, so they should be around 300 meters from here, if Tohsaka's info was correct.

-Here they are…

Kuroda was already loosing track of how many times he has seen this scene.

-""How… nostalgic.""

Kuroda and Arcueid exclaimed at the same time.

-Well, I guess you've already realized what's going on, so I won't waste time on explanations. – Kuroda had his sight locked on all of his opponents' vital spots.

This time, it was Namite who made a step towards Arcueid.

-Hmmm? You've lost the time before, so this time you're going to hide behind a girl? How pathetic.

-Uncool may it be, but you should wait until this fight actually starts. Perhaps you will understand the mistake in your power measurements.

There was nothing more to be said between the four, so their bodies were preparing for the clash that was about to unfold.

-Oh, one more thing, Namite.

Kuroda's and Taiki's soul was already fused and ready for battle.

-I really enjoyed spending time with you, so could we go out again next time? Oh, and anything but the park. Been there about fourteen times lately.

Namite was caught off guard by this sudden attack, and just flustered, blushing.

-Ah… yeah… well, guess we could.

-Yeah. Consider this as a motivation for making through this battle alive.

Leaving those words behind, Kuroda's feet almost literally exploded, as he rushed at his enemy with speed he never developed before.

-Don't get ahead of yourself… human!

Arcueid swung her arm down, but she had to get back, as a huge pillar of light almost tore her arm off.

-This much magical energy… Tchh. Guess I did underestimate you. But the question is, how long can you keep going with using up this much energy…!

-As long as there is none left in this world.

After saying something so ominous, Namite shot a barrage of three arrows in Arcueid's direction. It was more than a simple distraction – the thing she wanted to perform required a lot of time to be cast. She would eventually have to match up to this monster in melee fight, but if she would survive that, she would definitely win… Or so she hoped…

Kuroda has long since left behind Arcueid, and was now confronting Satsujinki.

-Arc pretty much told me about you. Why do you pursue us? Why do you intend on losing your life every time?

Kuroda fell silent, and after a brief moment, he laughed like he heard something really funny.

-Loseing? Certainly, that is what I've been doing up until now. Bur this time… I'm not going to lose. I'm here to reclaim the things I've lost…!

Shiki was perplexed for a moment, but he quickly shrugged this feeling aside, and stepped next to his enemy in a moment's time, and sunk his knife in his Point of Death before he could do anything.

Not like he wanted to do anything.

Because this ability was not his greatest nemesis, but the key to open Kuroda Ichibake's soul. The brief moment before the loop tried activating… The Mind's Eye was being forcefully used. So, right now… This was probably his only chance to reach his_ origin_ while alive.

"_I'm… going to do it here. This was the only purpose for this loop. Now, all I can do is hope that Namite will buy me enough time." _

…

In the meantime…

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Guh…!

Blow after blow, Namite's Shield consisting of numerous magical circuits was being shattered to pieces. Nothing can stand against a barrage of attacks carried out by the ultimate form of life on this planet…!

But still…

_-Magical Circuits creation… Complete._

If any form of energy was the opponent's source of power… then… Namite was the only human capable of ripping him apart from it!

Casting a Ten Versed Thaumaturgy and fighting a True Ancestor at the same time were nearly impossible feats, so Namite had to rely mostly on her luck.

But, at last…

_-Energy Boundary… __**Activation.**_

Everything was completed.

Numerous magical circuits were traced on the ground, and as a result…

-What… is this?

Magical Energy was being sucked up from everything in a 15 meter radius at an overwhelming pace…!

And, if there was no source to draw energy from.

-You…

Then the ultimate being on this planet stopped being unstoppable.

This was Namite's final, ultimate ability. This is as far as absorbing energy could be taken to. The area of effect, efficiency or casting time may be improved, but the pure technique is perfect. As long as there is magical energy… Then Namite could suck it dry as long as it was inside the fort consisting of numerous of magical circuits. All energy in 15 meter radius could be controlled at her will, by the magical circuits created on the whole ground below. Everything was vaporizing, just as a weapon upon contact with the magical circuit's energy. If Namite's inside this boundary… almost nothing can stand up against her!

Shackles appeared from the ground, stopping Arcueid from taking another step in her enemy's direction. They both froze, Namite supporting the boundary, and Arcueid trying to break free.

-This much magical energy… This will surely stop me. But, the question is, how long will this body of yours last?

-As long as needed.

"Hurry up, Kuroda".

Namite could last for about 10 minutes. Will he be able to beat his enemy until then?

….

AN: All that's left now is Final Chapter and Epilogue. After that, I'm going to update the character chart, and that will probably be the end. As I've said, what's about to happen in the next chapter is in my opinion one of coolest abilities I've created. BTW, all the inconsistencies (those that I've planned, Marble Phantasm for example) are going to be explained in next chapter.


	23. Final Chapter

Kuroda was in a place he has never seen before. Yet he felt like he knew this one place for a long time. Open space, the endless planes of grey grass, illuminated by red moon, surrounded by black sky.

Was this the place's true nature, or it appeared such way only because he thought that it would?

A tall figure. Despite his brown attire and normal appearance, he did not stand out from his surroundings. Just like this was the scenery he belonged to.

The man turned in his direction, and smiled.

-So, you've finally arrived at this place.

Kuroda frowned.

-Is this directed at me or Taiki?

-Isn't it obvious? If it weren't directed at only one being, your arrival would be impossible.

-So, we are already fused to the point our origins overlap?

-Don't get the wrong idea. This isn't the combination of your origins. This is the place that was meant to be created upon your fusion.

-Haah… So you're saying this is fate?

The man kept silent. Upon a closer look, Kuroda recognized him. It was exactly the same man that saved him from being a Guardian.

-So, you are the embodiment of dreaming about a hero?

-To put it simply, yes. However, I am only a part of it. You should understand soon enough.

No more words needed to be said. Kuroda could have created himself a weapon, or shot his enemy with Caladbolg, but he didn't. Because he understood. This is a fight that had no victor in the first place. This is a battle he had to fight, no matter the outcome.

-If you say that you are only a part of heroism, then which part do you represent?

The man closed his eyes, shut his mouth in a slight, yet a bit ironic smile, and spoke:

-I represent the martyrdom.

Kuroda somewhat expected that. He was saved by him after all. With no need for gratitude or reward.

They clashed, yet, it felt like only one person was fighting. As the planes of grey grass were destroyed from the impact of attacks, one of the attackers tried to deny the existence of the other.

…

Shiki rushed at his enemy. There was no way for him to get him with the first attack, but he could at least force him into defense.

His enemy does not move. Does he have some kind of counter-measure?

3 meters left. Shiki takes a deep breath, preparing for anything that could happen once he gets into his opponent's range.

*Slash*

But nothing happens. His knife goes straight into his enemy's point of death… Or so he thought. What kind of force could possibly suppress the end of the existence itself? That he did not know, and so he continued to look at his enemy, who had his eyes closed. But the thing that happened next far surpassed his wildest imaginations.

….

One of them was killed the other. There was longer any difference whichever of them was Kuroda. They were one to begin with.

-So, in the end, you do not accept this nature of your origin?

One of them spoke. The other one answered:

-I do not need senseless heroism. All I want to achieve is to defeat those I have to. There should be no place for martyrdom.

With no more words left to spare, one of the shadows disperse. No one ever knew if it was the one who slashed or the one who got slashed.

A moment filled with silence.

And, surrounded by the nostalgic dead planes, Kuroda starts disappearing.

….

It was a surreal sight.

Everything in his vision started turning white, and within a couple of seconds, what he was surrounded with was scenery of endless nothingness. Pure, white nothingness.

-I heard about this thing. A Reality Marble, huh?

Shiki jumped back. He was yet to witness the true nature of this ability, so he would rather keep his distance.

Kuroda kept silent. The weirdest fact about him was that he was alive. Nothing can save one from destruction by having his point of death pierced.

But this human, no this whole plane was denying this law. This was the weirdest thing – no matter how much Shiki would strain his eyes, he could not perceive 'death' of this Reality Marble.

-Surprised?

Kuroda was seemingly mocking him, exactly knowing what Shiki was looking for.

-What… is this thing? Why doesn't it have a point of death?

-Certainly, any Reality Marble would be destroyable with your ability to nullify the whole existence. Nothing in this world can deny this law, as everything is created, corrodes, and finally disappears. This is called the Time Axis. But not necessarily everything is tied to it.

Shiki already knew the answer, but still didn't want to admit it.

-Yes. These planes are intoxicated with any substance. – Kuroda continued. – It is because this is rest place of uncountable number of beings called Heroes. The name of this Reality Marble. You should have already figured it out.

_**The Seat of Heroic Spirits.**_

-Hah… Don't make me laugh. There's no way any human could possibly possess such an origin, such a soul…! It is outside the Time Axis, as you said, so there's no way a mere human could possibly have such a thing!

Kuroda only smiled, and replied.

-Possessor of eyes that can see death of anything in this world… cannot understand such a simple thing? As you said, this place is outside the Time Axis, so, let's say that it has been created at one point in time…

Shiki's eyes widened, and finished the sentence for his enemy:

-… then it has always existed.

-Yes. As long as I will discover this place at least once in my life, my power as the World's Database is definite.

This was also the cause behind all those weird events. Kuroda being possessor of True Mind's Eye. Taiki being summoned into class of Assassin despite not being Hassan o Sabbah. And above all else, a human, not an elemental or a vampire, possessing Marble Phantasm, an ability given only to those chosen by the world.

Those were all in order for this Reality Marble to exist at least once in the Time Axis.

Avenger was also used for this reason alone. He is a version of Kuroda that was bent in a direction fitting the best possible outcome, and sent in order to do things that in the end would lead to this situation. And here he was. The one chosen by the World itself, yet, abandoned by it the instant he fulfilled his role. Kuroda's and Taiki's fused soul.

-Don't you think we are quite a good match, Shiki? A guy who can destroy any existence. A possessor of Reality Marble that can be destroyed by nothing from this world.

As if mocking the meaning of world 'ultimate', two of such a kind met. As two men rushed at each other, the outcome was to be determined.

…

-This is… unbelievable.

Arcueid was struck by emotion that was either awe or fear.

-To think that the World itself would meddle with a human. Seems he is no ordinary guy after all.

Namite did not know what was going on. All she knew was that huge amounts of magical energy were being released from not far away, and that she had to support Kuroda with mana from her contract.

6 minutes left until Arcueid would break free.

…..

_-Hitsubame Gaeshi!_

In a flash, Kuroda projected a katana and slashed it three times over within the time in which only one could be swung. Shiki jumped back with his Sensou (Flash Dash) and immediately rushed at his enemy.

He got stopped by a Heroic Spirit in blue armor and golden hair, quickly materialized with Kuroda's magical energy support.

This clash was like none they have ever witnessed before.

Shiki could not catch up to the godspeed actions of Kuroda, who summoned Heroic Spirits, adapted to their battle styles or copied their techniques at unbelievable pace.

The Heroic Spirits created had one big flaw – they were fueled with magical energy. Shiki's Eyes of Death Perception were too weak to destroy something as inhuman as their very existence, so he had to slash at the energy that kept them in their physical form.

But Kuroda quickly realized that, and gave only the amount needed for a split of a second's existence. With the speed they appeared and dispersed, Shiki was getting cornered.

But it wasn't enough to kill him. It seems that Shiki was being driven by impulse to kill his enemy as fast as possible, as if…

-To think that I would meet another True Mind's Eye possessor…

His enemy wasn't someone he could take lightly, so his next move was supposed to be fatal.

_-Gae Bolg. Rapid Fire._

This was one of Kuroda's abilities: modifying and combining the techniques he possessed. Right now, he could not use Heroic Spirits that were yet to be created, but since Archer is one of the future Heroes whose existence was ascertained, he was an expection.

So, by combining Cú Chulainn's ability to strike Gae Bolg into enemy's heart, and the technique of massive reproduction originated from Emiya's projection…

Around twenty Gae Bolgs were floating in the air behind Kuroda.

_-Release!_

And twenty Gae Bolgs have already pierced the heart of this one enemy. Several red lines flied into air, and ignoring the laws of physics, went for the vital spot of Kuroda's opponent.

And… ignoring the laws of human's body…

-Tchh…

All twenty of them were erased from this world.

They were projection to begin with, so it must have been a great strain for Shiki's body to destroy ever each one of them almost within a second.

But he did not show even smallest sign of fatigue, and rushed at Kuroda.

"Is he even human! Furthermore, no matter how hard I try, he simply slashes at everything and wins. This is way too unfair…"

Shiki was running straight at him, so he had no time to complain.

_-Blood Fort Andromeda!_

Kuroda created a small, yet deadly space which sucked the life force of the ones who entered. Shiki was caught into this mini-sized version of Gorgon's island, but he still simply destroyed it's core, and it dispersed.

-Looks like I'll have to use something unusual.

This was weapon which's power he was yet to witness, but he had no choice but to use it.

_-Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar!_

The sword of king Salomon from Persian mythology, which is said to be the only weapon capable of slaying the invulnerable Fulad-zereh.

*Clank*

It was destroyed with a mere slash from a mere human.

"Guess I'll have to use some area attacks in order to at least graze him.

_-Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi!_

This sword was said to be able to control wind at will. One slash from this blade could destroy a plane filled with grass, from which the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Grasscutter sword) name origins.

Shiki quickly jumped into air, avoiding the deadly wave that came rushing at him.

-If you insist…

Smiling, Kuroda added the flames of goddess Amaterasu to the sword. Since it once before belonged to her, the effect was far greater.

_-Amaterasu!_

As expected…

…The unstoppable flame had its existence extinguished.

All this time, Kuroda was using Namite's magical energy in order to bring out all those powers, but even that was nearing its end. But this was fine.

Jumping back the last 5 meters, Kuroda let the Reality Marble disperse. If Shiki could destroy absolutely anything he would use, then there was no meaning in using this ability any longer.

The last bit of magical energy he left especially for this occasion… He was about to use it.

_-Projection: Start._

He did not copy the technique from Archer, since the effect would be weaker than from his own creation.

What was in Kuroda's hand was nothing more than a short blade. It's length was shorter than a regular katana's, yet, it had longer reach than Shiki's Nanatsu Yoru.

Shiki was yet to regain his consciousness from his frenzy, so, not caring about the change in his surroundings, he rushed at his enemy.

The slash that was supposed to be fast enough. Kuroda blocked it, as if he saw it coming, and jumped to his side, almost landing a clean hit on Shiki

This time the one to jump away was Satsujinki. Whenever he was driven by his instinct to survive, or by experience, he evaded his death.

-Ha, Hahahahah…

There was nothing more to do for him but laugh.

-To think that such a human would exist. Despite being gifted with such an amazing ability, you still assumed that you would lose from the very beginning…?

This was unbelievable. He used this whole fight only in order to awake this last ability.

-Well, guess you are the most fitting person in this world to have this Reality Marble, since you are the only one who would use this only as another one of his weapons, instead of being in awe of it's existence itself.4

Shiki focused on his enemy. Kuroda was unfazed, and he answered.

-Indeed, I've used the time which Seat of Heroic Spirits gave me to discover the only ability that would allow me to fight with you on equal terms. Clairvoyance. The ability to see farther than humans can, to see through things that eyes cannot. And to see the future which should remain a mystery to mortals.

In other words… Kuroda simply learned yet another ability.

Right now, the ones who were confronting each other were a human with godlike reflexes and with ability to kill with one blow. And a human who could lurk few seconds into the future in order to know the outcome of his possible action, and the power to slash apart any human being by attaching a Marble Phantasm to his blade.

That clash was on a different dimension that the one before. There was no longer any spectacular waves of magical energy. All that was left were blows that could fell the enemy with a single graze. Even slightest mistake would conclude the end of the match.

Shiki's fury of blows was unstoppable.

Kuroda's body could not possibly be hit.

A sharp blow coming from an unexpected angle.

A sharp blow that was avoided due to had been seen coming.

There was no end to his exchange of deadly strikes.

….

Namite was nearing her limits with keeping Arcueid tied up.

-I must admit that you withstood longer than I expected. Taking into account that this guy was drawing insane amounts of magical energy from you all the time, you deserve praise.

Finally freeing from her shackles, Arcueid breaks the already disappearing boundary of magical circuits Namite created.

-Aren't you… going to finish me off? – she asked in a weak voice.

-The one I hold a grudge against is not you, but that annoying guy. Well, this may not exactly be a grudge, rather a custom of killing him every time I see him.

Smiling back at her enemy, Arcueid rushed off to get to her companion.

…..

Both of them were at their limits. The fight between Arcueid and Namite ended, so they wanted to finish the clash between themselves before anyone would interfere.

-The last attack, eh?

Kuroda asked.

-Guess so.

Without speaking another word, Satsujinki used his trump card.

Kuroda looked one second into the future, and saw the outcome. But it did not help him. His enemy's next attack was by all means unstoppable.

Because what Shiki slashed at was not something Kuroda expected to be slashed.

The space itself.

This way, Shiki closed the distance between them… no… once Shiki swung his knife, the distance no longer existed in the first place.

By doing so, he made his way right under the nose of his enemy. Satsujinki used his ultimate technique, the Arc Drive.

Or so he thought the would.

The space where his enemy was supposed to be in was no longer something that could be attacked with human means, no even with the five Sorceries.

_-Avalon!_

Jumping back from themselves, probably for the last time, they started catching their breaths for the first time from the beginning of the fight.

-Seems like it's a draw, eh?

Shiki was indifferent. So was Kuroda, but…

-Trying to act like this was due to my skill that I survived, huh?

-What are you talking about? I tried my best, but failed.

-Well, you have the right to believe whatever you want, but you were holding back during the last attack. Guess you are too good by nature.

After telling this, Kuroda started laughing.

-What's so funny?

-I simply remembered your words. So, just as I am the only person in this world worthy of possessing this Reality Marble… You are the only person in this world worthy of having those eyes. You can erase the existence of any substance in this world, yet, you are so good-natured.

Kuroda didn't show any hostility anymore.

-Is it going to end like that?

-Why not? The whole purpose behind this fight was in order for me to gain the function of World's Database. After doing so, our clash kind of lost its meaning.

Few seconds later, Arcueid rushed in their direction.

-Eh? I thought you were fighting all this time, and you were only standing here?

-We've just finished.

-And both of you are alive? How come?

This time it was Kuroda who spoke:

-In the first place, it was your mistake to assume that my objective was to kill you.

After a moment of silence.

-So, you are going to pursue the Dead Apostle Ancestors?

-Until everyone of them are dead.

-Hmm… It may not be such a bad idea after all. They are good existence to try new abilities on.

-So you are not going to settle with this amazing Reality Marble?

-Don't make me laugh. There's no way I would be okay with only copying abilities from others for my whole life.

And with this sentence, the last cycle of the time loop Kuroda created has come to an end.

_HeHeaHaHdd_


	24. Epilogue'

The land isn't torn apart, yet Namite can feel what kind of insane fight was held here.

Kuroda is standing in this scenery, looking at the backs of two people, who did not kill him for the sixteenth time.

-Is it over?

After pondering for a while, Kuroda laughed it off:

-I can't promise that they won't cause trouble for us anymore, but I think we can at last go for a date together without worrying about getting killed.

Despite the danger they faced just mintues ago, they headed for the airport that would bring them back to Japan.

-Say, Namite, what kind of ability did you use to stop Arcueid?

-Ehh? You don't know? I've thought you asked me to do this only because you knew I would use that technique…

-Gahh… Sorry, that was kind of more of an instinct…

-You… Risking my life like that…

-Ahhh… The result is what matters…!

As they were lost in a friendly quarrel, none of them thought what future could possibly hold. But they did not worry - facing obstacles and overcoming them was a part of being alive. And probably Kuroda's favorite one.

END

…..….…..…..…..…..…..…

AN: This is it! Now, if you don't feel fed up with this story, you can read about my speculations about what could possibly happen to Kuroda and Namite in the future or check the updated Character Chart. Thanks for all the reviews that kept me going to this point, and thanks to anyone that has read this story to the end. I certainly don't plan on updating this story anymore, since I think that the plot is finished here, and taking it any further would be pointless. I don't know if I will make another story, but certainly not soon. However, if I would, I'm sure I would make the characters less powerful than Kuroda and Namite – I didn't change anything since I liked the powers they had. Feel free to write a review – this is probably the best moment, since the story is finished here. I appreciate constructive criticism on my writing, or opinions how should I improve it. Now, onto the extras.

Speculations: These aren't an actual future of the main characters, but it is what would most likely happen to them (If I were [super-unlikely] to make a sequel, those would probably be out of date).

Due to her outstanding potential and abilities, Namite would become the Magic Association's Vice President, Barthomeloi becoming the Headmaster.

Kuroda however, would probably be an individualistic mage who would do as he pleases, since he isn't interested in high status.

Even thought Kuroda's and Namite's true potential is revealed once they are together, they can also fight decently while separated. On the most difficult missions, they would depart together.

The only time when Kuroda would be put into a near-death experience would be when he was examinating the area where ORT, The Strongest Being on Planet Mercury was residing. He almost self-destructed while continuously tracing Avalon Sheath after being attacked. Since ORT's Suishou Keikoku (Crystal Valley) overwrites the physical laws of the world, even the unapproachable Avalon is being destroyed by it. Only Namite's fast intervention saved Kuroda, and they quickly retreated.

After that, the Crimson Moon would once again try to destroy the earth, and Kuroda would push it back with force alone, the way Zelrtech did. He managed to achieve it by combining the Enuma Elish, which is created from materials not from this world to begin with, and ORT's Crystal Valley. With Namite's inhuman amount of magical energy drawn from the surroundings (the exact place was devoid of any mana for two years after that, and everything in 25 km radius was slightly withered), Kuroda was capable of changing the Crystal Valley into a slash (due to Kuroda's previous origin). The created technique, Suishou Keikoku no Tsurugi (Sword of Crystal Valley) became the strongest attack Kuroda ever invented. It needs huge amounts of mana and casting time though, making it a quite the impractical attack.

Kuroda (or Namite) vs:

Emiya Shirou: In Nasu's stories I didn't encounter any evidence of two Reality Marbles being used at the same time, but I have a theory that they would:

Cancel each other out.

The stronger would win (more magical energy or more powerful Reality Marble would surpass the other)

They would overlap (for example, the half behind Kuroda is his soul, the one behind Shirou is his.)

The a) part is nothing to discuss about, in the b) case, Shirou's Unlimited Blade Works would probably win, since his resolve is far stronger than Kuroda's, who uses his Reality Marble only as a weapon. If it's about magical energy, Kuroda would have big chance of winning, since after the fusion, all of Kuroda's new magical circuits became of high quality, like the four previous ones. Finally, in the c) case, the battle would be probably won by the one who would have more magical energy (Kuroda by default, but depends on the circumstances). Kuroda could also overpower Shirou, since his ability is far more powerful than only projecting the sword.

Yumizuka Satsuki: Her Reality Marble, Garden of Depletion, is one of the very few perfect counters for Kuroda's Seat of Heroic Spirits. When the Reality Marbles would overlap, Kuroda would be unable to draw anything from the Heroes, making his whole ability useless. If she were to fight Namite, their abilities would cancel each other out, Namite's magical circuits destroyed due to Garden of Depletion, Satsuki's Reality Marble dispersed due to Namite's Mana Manipulation (see skills part).

Ryogi Shiki: No need to put a comment here. Unlike Tohno Shiki's version, her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception could destroy not only the Seat of Heroic Spirits, but even the Time Axis itself (especially while in her third personality). Fighting her is a sure loss for Kuroda to begin with.

Character Chart:

…..

Note: Kuroda and Namite have already reached level on which they can fight Heroic Spirits, that's why they are ranked on their level. That also includes the techniques, making them have lower rank than in previous chart.

ABILITIES:

Name: Namite Ishikawa

Strength: E

Endurance: E+

Agility: D

Magical Energy: C/EX

Luck: B+

DETAILS:

A young magus who lost her parents at young age ( an often occurrence among families working within the Magic Association ). She summoned her Servant, Taiki, as she was about to be killed by Berserker, and fought in the Holy Grail War until the end, cooperating with Shirou and Tohsaka in a weird manner. She took a liking to her Servant, but after the fusion, she no longer has to maintain him with her magical energy, him being a self-sufficient existence. Despite the destabilization of their contract, she managed to keep a connection to him, allowing her to know his location and send him magical energy when his own doesn't suffice. It is a well known fact, that the Kuroda & Namite duet is almost invincible against enemies of rank similar to theirs, being the reason why they often go on mission together.

SKILLS:

Magical Circuit Creation – Namite is capable of creating new magical circuits for herself, which can draw magical energy with speed equivalent to regular ones. By mastering this aspect of her abilities, she can create an armor made of magical circuits on her own body. **Rank: D**

Mana Manipulation – Namite can change the mana surrounding her, making it more energy sufficient, free of evil's taint and the likes. Though it is still unknown to her, by using this ability properly, she could even cancel out weaker Reality Marbles by interfering with the magical energy radiating from the caster. **Rank: E / D**

Sonic Draw – a special method of drawing energy, that allows an up to 10 times faster mana collection. By combining it with Magical Circuits created outside her body, Namite can suck up any magical missile or projectile sent at her until it reaches her. **Rank: D**

Flash – one of her first spells, and without much potential, allows to blind enemies with sudden and unexpected flash of light. **Rank: E**

Light Missile – an ability Namite developed as a self defense measure. Despite its usefulness, it was a dead end in her path to master her abilities. While the spell allows to create many projectiles made of light, in the shape of animals, and chasing after her enemies, the ability itself doesn't accommodate with her magical energy drawing potential. **Rank: E**

Light Saber – After a long training, Namite became capable of using this ability with the power of Saber's Excalibur. Note that she still needs much preparation and mana drawing in order to do so. As a weapon and not a Noble Phantasm however, this skill even exceeds the Sword of Promised Victory. **Rank: E**

Light Armor – an useful ability, that allows to utilize Magical Circuits Creation and Sonic Draw into creating an armor made of magical circuits. Whenever any attack comes close, the layer either sucks up all the magical energy from the attack, or pushes out huge wave of magic in order to destroy physical attacks. It is so far Namite's favorite ability, and allowed her to survive many dangers. She starts all fights with casting this spell over herself, and often doesn't even enter enemy territory without it. This is also the basic origin behind Namite's Boundary of Magical Circuits. **Rank: D-**

Light Ray – the embodiment of Namite's ideology, "gather as much magical energy as possible and release it all at once, the more the better". With no complicated things included, this spell is pure destruction consisted in a Ray of Light. **Rank: E / A+**

Light Arrow – the utilized version of Light Ray, and Namite's most powerful offensive spell so far. The methods are very similar, but in this case, she creates a bow that concentrates the magical energy in certain direction, allowing much more accuracy. While Light Ray is a close combat ability, Light Arrow can be used even from 80 meters distance, with the power surpassing even Caladbolg. Namite is practicing archery to this day in order to improve this one ability. **Rank: E+ / A++**

Light Assault – A dozen of magical energy spheres rage around and crash into targeted enemy. This ability is hard to defend against, but can be taken care of with stronger attack. If given enough magical energy, Namite can create hundreds, or even thousands of orbs that continuously strike at one enemy, making it a good target for her allies. **Rank: E / B+**

Light Wall – a version of Light Armor, when a certain area is defended, and no the body. **Rank: E / C**

Boundary of Magical Circuits – The ultimate form of all of Namite's techniques, and hidden meaning behind the magic crest Namite was given. This ability allows to create magical circuits outside the body, covering the ground with it in a 15 meter radius (can be improved through practicing). This ability can be used to draw energy even from the world itself (the reason why Namite could fight against Arcueid). In about 9 years, Namite brought this ability to an level that could cover an area in a 25 km radius, but she still prefers to focus on closest enemies, making the radius even 10 meters long, but giving amazing results. **Rank**: **C/EX**

…..

ABILITIES:

Name: Kuroda, The Fusion of Taiki's and Kuroda's souls

Strength: C+

Endurance: D

Agility: B

Magical Energy: D-

Luck: C

DETAILS:

A being created from fusion of two souls, Kuroda's and Taiki's. As a result, he can use Mind's Eye, Marble Phantasm, Transformation, Imitation and finally Seat of Heroic Spirits successfully, turning him into a devastating fighter, which is a fact known by enemies he encountered on his missions for the Magic Association. One should note that he cannot become the planet Earth's Ultimate Being, because he only borrows a part of its powers, namely the Heroic Spirits (or rather the World uses him as a Database for its weapons, from which the World's Database name originates). As an individual, Kuroda possesses too little power compared to Altrouge or Arcueid.

SKILLS:

Mind's Eye – this and the Marble Phantasms are the only weapons Kuroda possess. But by creating a Marble Phantasm, and then using it with the support of Mind's Eye, user can use practically any effect achievable on this planet. The power itself is an ability to give the full control over the body to the brain, rendering immune to pain, body restraints or illusions. While there are many differing versions of Mind's Eye, this one is one of the rarest, as usually one has to be born with it, and cannot be taught how to use it. Kuroda for some reason is actually capable of using this power while still maintaining control over his body. As a result, he draws the power of ignoring pain and restraints of the body, perceiving attacks and seeing through illusions without losing his consciousness. **Rank: B-**

Marble Phantasm – despite not being an elemental or a vampire, Kuroda possesses this power because it's given to him by the World itself. It's an ability to bring any event happening in this world into battle. Originally, he was capable of using this ability only by giving over the control to his brain through Mind's Eye, but recently picked up on how he can fully control it. Kuroda doesn't like using this ability directly, and instead prefers its other versions, like Right Arm Pull, since Marble Phantasm brings a lot of fatigue and unpleasant feeling of being impaled by thousands of needles, or in more extreme cases, sharp swords. Kuroda used this ability to add a deadly slash to the tip of his blade in a fight against Shiki. If he would land at least one blow, his enemy would die due to being a fragile human. **Rank: A+**

Transformation (Shaping) – one of the branches of magic, specializing in changing and shaping the matter. Kuroda uses it on his solid metal bar in order to create different weapons, according to the situation. By using magnetism, he can draw weapons to his hand if they are in his range (15-20 meters max distance). The weapons Kuroda is capable of creating by now are: daggers, bow, sword, spear, claws, chains and needles. On one occasion, Kuroda would learn a rifle's blueprint and shape it, but his low accuracy would lead him to entrusting it to Namite, and never creating one again. **Rank: E / D**

Projection – due to a brief training with Archer, Kuroda picked up on how to project weapons. But, unlike his tutor, he creates new, nonexistent blades. This requires far bigger concentration, but allows the creation of swords like those of Repulsion Stance.

Imitation – ability of adapting to any battle style Kuroda has encountered, either by being hit by it, blocking it or seeing it from close range. One must note that many of the abilities aren't usable without the right weapons, which Taiki can create using his metal bar. But in case of ability like Bellerophon, which rely mostly on living beings or peculiar weapons, the magical energy cost for imitating the ability isn't equivalent to the effect. As a result, Taiki doesn't use abilities that require certain weapons, like Bellerophon, Excalibur or Gae Bolg. But it's possible for Taiki to imitate the energy output and battle style of the above, actually slashing the air apart with the sword and bringing forth a wave of magical energy, being the individualized version of Excalibur. The best results are achieved by imitating abilities that doesn't require special traits nor peculiar weapons, only the correct technique. A perfect example of such a skill is Hitsubame Gaeshi, but unfortunately, he never met Sasaoki Koujirou, since he occupied his class. Weapons or special body parts can be implanted with sufficient amount of magical energy. **Rank: E / B-**

Mystic Eyes of Death Perception – since Kuroda fought Shiki, he would probably be able to insert the exact same circuit into his eyes as his enemy's. The result however is far smaller than that of original possessor. For example, if the only weakness of an enemy would be aging over a thousand years, then it would be more mana efficient to simply trap him in a boundary that would move thousand years into future than using Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. The body would be barely able to withstand the strain, and the effect would be weaker. The Mystic Eyes are a shortcut for killing any being, but if it isn't used by a natural possessor, the outcome is mediocre compared to the magical energy needed. As a result, Kuroda probably will never use this aspect of his Imitation ability.

Seat of Heroic Spirits – It embodies Kuroda's soul, the Seat of Heroic Spirits into the world itself. One should note that this ability is outside Time Axis, and Shiki couldn't destroy it due to that fact. Inside it is a endless white space, from which any Heroic Spirit can be summoned. Using the Marble Phantasm, Kuroda can use any ability of Heroic Spirits, by using Imitation he can adapt to battle style of any of them. Transformation and Projection greatly help in this. All Heroes reside within this place, but Kuroda has difficulty with using the abilities of those that are yet to be born in the Time Axis he comes from. As a side note, the abilities of Heroic Spirits whom Kuroda has encountered are significantly more powerful. (Archer, Lancer, Rider or Saber being a good example). Kuroda had to deny the martyrdom, which is a flawed part of heroism, in order to reach the Reality Marble in this form. The Marble Phantasm, Imitation, Transformation and Projection originate from this ability. Kuroda can actually bring the effects of this Reality Marble into world without creating it. For example, he could summon a Heroic Spirit or use his ability without creating the Seat of Heroic Spirits. **Rank: A++**

AN: I really like this ability. It resembles Unlimited Blade Works a bit, and it fits into the nasuverse well (if Seat of Heroic Spirits being someone's soul could be called fitting into the nasuverse…)

Clairvoyance – with this ability, Kuroda's eyesight improved a bit and he can see through walls if he tries, but he mainly developed the ability to see the future. Thanks to that, he can see 2-3 seconds into what is about to happen. This function is extremely useful against fast enemies like Shiki. **Rank: C**

Suishou Keikoku no Tsurugi (Sword of Crystal Valley) – an ability yet to be acquired by Kuroda. It's invented by adding ORT's Crystal Valley to Enuma Elish. The attack itself requires inhuman amounts of magical energy, and needs time to be cast. The wave is unstoppable though, breaking through even barriers like the one of Avalon (Enuma Elish couldn't achieve it despite being created from materials not from this world). It's full power is used only once, in a battle when Kuroda pushed back the Crimson Moon falling on the Earth.


End file.
